Call her Ms Gilbert
by DomOx
Summary: Elena is a teacher at Mystic Fall high school. Damon is an eighteen yr old student looking for a way out. Some where in between they meet, sparks, fly, and then theirs pregnancy...Wait what?
1. Call her Ms Gilbert

This is just plain smut. If you don't like teacher/student relations, don't read.

Warning: In this story, all characters are human, Oh Stefan is not Damon's brother.

* * *

Damon Salvatore walked down the hall. His hair was messy and his eyes were covered by dark black sunglasses. He wore a leather jacket with a blue button up underneath and faded black jeans with black boots. He had one book in his hand and he hoped to continue reading in class.

All this morning, his friends wouldn't stop texting him about the new teacher.

Oooooh, like she was supposed to be scary.

It was a new school year and he hoped that after this year he would be able to get out of school and never ever attend. His father told him if he finished being a senior then he would give him ALL the money from his business and even hand over his business to him. Damon agreed and decided that he was going to work his ass while keeping his bad boy appearance. He didn't want his friends to think he was going soft on them.

He was still badass Damon. He was still tough and a rebel.

He acted like he didn't care. So he didn't.

"Dude," Damon stopped at his locker and didn't even have to look to see who it was. It was most likely Jeremy. He was one of those surfer California dudes that decided to stay in little ol' Mystic Falls. Damon still didn't, to this day, why. Jeremy slapped his back and then leaned against the locker next to Damon's, shuffling his keys between his hands. "Senior year is going to rock ass. I already seen the teacher she is fine ass heck. Would love to spread her thighs and fuck that bitch."

Damon rolled his eyes beneath his glasses and placed his book inside the locker, pulling out a box of cigarettes and placing them into his leather jacket. He dug through his jacket pockets and moved his keys into his pant pockets.

He'd hate to lose his keys to his new Harley Davidson.

That would suck ass.

"Teacher? What does she teach, anything interesting?" Damon raised his eyebrow, peering at Jeremy. He was watching as Bonnie Bennett walked by, with her friends. Her short skirt was up to the back of her thighs. If she bent over then you would have seen her underwear or her lack of.

"Jeremy, if your going to just stand there and not say anything then you can leave. I have an appointment with Jackass Alaric and I don't really want to be late." He said sarcastically. He was bored and didn't want to be next to Jeremy. He'd rather see what was Stefan doing. They hadn't talked since last night.

"Sorry, dude. The teacher is named Elena Gilbert. She's twenty three, long dark hair and a nice ass, tiny ass tits though."

Damon slammed his locker shut and groaned in frustration as the warning bell ranged.

Shit he was late.

"How do you know all of this?"

Jeremy shrugged his shoulders and then dragged his wet tongue across his dry lips.

"I work in the office with Miss. Cheslie. She likes me. Can't even get over my dick. She gossips. I know almost everything."

Damon made a mental note.

_Go to Jeremy for any other information._

"Well good. Go to class. Tell Stefan, Matt, and Tyler meet at the table at lunch we need to go over the chicks."

Jeremy clapped his hands together in excitement.

"A'ight, got ya. Laters."

Jeremy turned around on his heel and walked away.

Damon rolled his eyes again and made it towards the principal's office. Alaric was going to have his head for being late.

Oh fucking well.

He was a senior and didn't have to put up with this shit.

They still had the same ugly ass teachers that were stuck up and no fun. Still had the nasty ass food that they were served. Still had the same girls that wanted Damon's and his friend's attention.

Same everything. Nothing was going to change.

Damon didn't realize this but he was...

wrong.

;..;

Elena Gilbert huffed in annoyance as all the desks in her class were all over the place. The desks were mostly turned over and the chairs were stacked.

She understood that she was the new teacher so would have a dirty and a class that no one used in years but damn.

Couldn't they have at least cleaned up the place just a little bit.

Just a little.

She rolled her eyes and then dropped her big Alice and Wonderland bag on the desk.

Leas that was clean.

She ran her hands through her own hair, to calm her nerves and walked towards the desk.

She was wearing a tight white blouse that showed off a little stomach but not too much, and a long pencil skirt that hugged all her curves and black heels.

She wore no glasses, just for play, and her hair was long and dark down her back.

She'd have to remind herself to put it in a bun, if she didn't forget, before class started.

Yup, class.

Elena couldn't tell how happy she was that she was finally going to be able to teach. She had been wanting too since she was six and was glad that her dream came dream. She also hoped for a two- year boyfriend living with her but some dreams had to wait.

Sadly.

Elena cleared her mind from her thoughts. She was at work and didn't need to think about that while at work. She was a new teacher and needed to stay on top of things.

She instantly looked on top of the desk and thought of someone hot and sexy like Ian Somerhalder, taking her against the desk and working her over.

_Dirty Dirty Elena, _She scolded herself before she made her way towards the desk and fixed them to her liking. They were all in pairs of twos.

She was a creative writing teacher and English. She knew that with someone sitting beside them, they'd be able to share ideas, or even thoughts.

If they wanted to share then they'd share. They don't. They don't.

Minutes Later, Elena had fixed the desks and was sitting in her own, looking over her tablet for what they were going to do, since today was her first day of school and theirs.

She had to remember that.

Elena suddenly felt nervous as the warning bell ranged. She walked towards the door and looked over at her chalk board.

It was green and wide and long.

And completely blank.

She walked over towards it and picked up a white chalk and then saw a tiny one that was blue. She picked that one up, after placing the white back, and wrote in straight jagged English her name and the date and the lesson for today.

She reached her arm up high so she could draw a picture of an apple. She wasn't a very good artist, she knew, but liked the fact that she tried. There was no point to life if you didn't laugh at yourself.

She drew the stick and the worm coming out of the apple before she placed the chalk down and turned around.

Students were piling in and sitting down. Some with glasses on their faces, some with their noses in their books and others texting on their cell phone.

Great.

After everyone settled down and she closed the door. She stood in front of the class and looked at it. It was white and naked. The walls had no posters and the only thing in the room was a shelf and the desks and the students.

She couldn't forget about the students either.

"Hi, everyone." Elena smiled and then dusted her hands off, slapping them so the chalk would come off. Everyone glanced at the teacher.

The boy's mouth dropped and their privates spurned attention.

The girls popped their gum and put away their make up or cell phones. They would deal with it later.

"My name is Elena Gilbert. I'm your creative writing teacher and English. Most of you will-"

She paused as she heard the classroom door opened. She stepped back and turned around, looking at the door and her mouth almost dropped before she caught herself.

He looked like a damn God.

His hair was dark and black and short. Most of it was in his face. She couldn't see his eyes but she probably guessed that they were bright. Had to be. He wore a leather jacket with a blue button up and faded black jeans with black boots.

Damn, she felt herself grow wet in her thong.

She didn't say anything as he walked in the class, sat down next to a a boy with brownish, blonde hair that was short as well.

He was sitting in front of the class. IN FRONT!

Elena sighed before she continued.

"Like I said, I'm your creative writing and English teacher. You can either call me Elena or Ms. Gilbert. I'm very fun to be around. Graduated high school at fifteen and went to college a year later. I'm twenty two and will be turning twenty three in two months. I'm very easy to get along with. If you have a reason to do it then go for it." She paused and took a quick glance at the Greek God that walked into the room. He had removed his glasses sometime during her little 'life story' and was looking at the board.

Elena noticed he had sexy ass blue eyes.

"Alright, any questions?"

She heard the murmurs of 'nos' so turned around and smiled as all the guys ogled her ass.

She knew she had an ass and knew it was wrong to be liking the approval of seventeen to eighteen year guys but it boosted her confidence.

Sadly.

"I have a question, what is a life desire? You want us to write about..." Elena turned her head to look at the girl who spoke. She had blonde hair and it was curly and long. She was twirling one curl around her finger and chewing on her gum. "Oh, wait, do you have any rules?"

Oh shit the rules.

"In this class, I don't really mind what you do. It's creative writing and I believe one gets the best experiences by having and doing experiences. You can text on your phone, you can chew gum. Dye your hair for all I care. If you want to do work then do work. If you don't then don't. You can stay till roll call and then leave. It's your decision, not mine." She bit her lip and turned around again, walking towards her desk to pick up her tablet.

The entire time she talked. She couldn't help but feel like the Greek God wouldn't take his eyes off her.

;..;

The bell ranged and everyone picked up their things and left. Elena smiled and nodded their head as they left.

First class and she had gotten through.

She felt so happy.

So good.

So wet.

The Greek God, she later found out to be Damon Salvatore. Had a sexy voice as he answer with a rough, 'Here'.

Elena almost melted into the ground at that point.

She could have.

But now everyone was leaving, except for all.

She still felt like someone else was in the room.

She looked up and sighed. It was Damon, her Greek God.

He was picking up his things very slowly.

And he was walking to her.

Oh god.

Her heart couldn't stop beating.

"Ms. Gilbert?"

Elena nodded her head yes and her eyes scanned down his body. She saw muscles but where was the abs.

"I know your new and everything but I was wondering if me and you could talk about my grades when they start pouring in. I really really need to pass this year."

Elena nodded her head and smiled. She couldn't stop looking at his blue eyes. "Of course. If you want to get a head start you can stay after school or lunch and we can work something up. I know how it is to be a seventeen..."

Damon laughed and shook his head. "I'm not seventeen. Had a birthday two months ago. I'm eighteen."

Elena opened her eyes wide. This was too good to be true.

She could ogle him and drool and dream about him, maybe, because he was an adult like her.

Life was fucking great.

'Sure. I have a meeting to attend too at lunch but I think I can work something out." He smiled at her while waggling his eyebrows which brought heat and more wetness between her legs. "See you later Miss E-len-a." He drew out her name all sexy and slow and it turned her own more as he raised an eyebrow, looking at her seductively before walking out of the class.

Damn he had a nice ass.

* * *

Do you like it or hate it? I'm going to continue writing A batch of black roses and this one. I wont post till I get a review. I want to know what you think.

DomO


	2. Vibration Time

Warning: In this story, all characters are human. Best I can say is enjoy the chapter.

* * *

;..;

Damon banged his head against his hand as he walked into the cafeteria. It was eleven fifty-nine.

Lunch time.

He wasn't hungry but he needed to talk to his friends. After they figured out the list he could get his mind off of _her._

Her as she was so tall and tan and so sexy with a nice ass to match. She was the hottest woman that he ever set his eyes on. He would have swore that if she wasn't twenty two then he would have been on her already.

He didn't mind her being old but she probably did mind going out with someone younger than her.

Probably.

Chicks just couldn't help themselves around him.

For some strange reason.

Whatever.

But she wasn't a chick or a girl, but a woman. A nice curved ass woman.

He shivered as he felt his thoughts go to his dick.

He closed his eyes and thought for a second before opening them.

He could add her to 'The List'.

Maybe.

He headed towards the table where they were sitting and looked around at all the girls that swooned and sighed as he walked by.

Typical, oh so typical.

He sat down at the chair and slapped hands with Tyler, the one with short dark hair and had a girl friend named Vickie who was easy and cheated on him but she gave it up were easily to him so he didn't care, Stefan, he had short brownish-dark hair; he was knee deep in a book. It was Romeo and Juliet. Then, Matt the foot ball player with short blonde hair, he was playing with his football. And last Jeremy, his eyes were fixed on Bonnie, far away who was sitting and talking withe Vickie.

They were called The Gods of the school but Damon didn't see why.

Yeah they could get anyone they wanted but there was no point when the girl's didn't put up a challenge for them

It sucked other wise.

"So what's the verdict?" Jeremy asked when Matt tapped his fingers into the table to get his attention.

"I hear there's a new girl named Anna Simmons. She's short but has nice boobs." Tyler said as he doused a french fry in ketchup.

"I seen her. We have two classes together. We are lab partners in one." Stefan replied as he turned the page of his book. Even though he was reading, didn't mean that he didn't have his ears into the conversation.

"So we add her to the list. Can we hurry up with this?" Tyler said annoyed. He had things to do already. "I got things to do already. Me and Vickie are going to fuck on Jenna's desk. She almost failed us last year."

Everyone laughed. She was a sweet little number but was bitchy.

She was taken off the list the same day they re-did it, like now.

"Yea, add Caroline Forbes to the list too. We said off limits last year because she was a sophomore but she's a junior." Matt said. He was staring at her as she brushed her hair in the window, clearly not paying attention to Matt's stares.

"I guess." Damon rolled his eyes and then thought of Elena. Her dark brown eyes. He realized he had a meeting with her. "I have go to go see Ms. Gilbert. She requested that I did. She said I needed to stay after class, bullshit I guess. When you guys finish with the list, text it to me. Remember every one of us, gets one chick. You have sex with her or she sucks you up, then she's crossed off." Damon got up and slapped hands with everyone, except Stefan. He was standing up too.

Damon left the cafeteria with Stefan following behind him. His book was closed in his hands under his shoulder.

"How is your mom?" Damon asked Stefan after they were out of ear shot. They were walking down the deserted hallways, alone.

"She's okay, better. The tumors have gotten worse. She wants me to finish school as her dying wish. I don't know what to tell her that I'm not hoping on finishing school. I don't want too but it's the least I can do. If I hadn't of gave her headaches by staying out all night then she wouldn't be dying. Blacking out." Stefan sighed and then rubbed his tired eyes.

"How's you dad?" Stefan asked after he realized that this year was Damon's senior year.

"Fine. He's in Italy, fucking his secretary. I have the house to my self. If you want, I'll come over and help..."

Stefan shook his head and then stepped in front of Damon. "Don't tell anyone please. I don't want people to feel bad for me. It was hard enough for me to tell you last night."

Damon shook his head. He understood. "I'll see you later. I have to go meet Ms. Gilbert. I want to get the fuck out of here already."

Stefan laughed and slapped Damon on his back before leaving.

He shook his head and felt his pocket vibrate. He pulled out his phone and looked at the message it was from Jeremy. He opened it and read it:

_Jeremy: Bonnie Bennett._

_Matt: Caroline Forbes._

_Stefan: Anna Simmons._

_Tyler: New student Sue Carson._

_Damon: ?_

Damon rubbed his temples. He didn't know who he was going to fuck this year.

Him and his friends, started this list ever since they were freshman. They branched off on their own ways but still stayed friends. Picking one girl for themselves and going after her. It was just for fucking her, just to say that they did. But like Tyler, you got attracted and into the girl.

Damon licked his lips and pushed reply he wasn't sure what to say. He walked into Ms. Gilbert's classroom and looked up.

She was bending over the desk, trying to clean it, a towel in her hand.

Damon's cock stirred at her bottom, she shaking it as she moved over the desk and he had a sudden urge to go over there, raise her skirt up, slid him self inside and fuck her senseless.

Yup, but it wasn't going to happen.

Nope. Nope.

Damon then had an idea. It was stupid but it would keep the guys off his back as he worked on his grades.

He texted Jeremy back; her name.

_Me: Elena Gilbert._

He sent the message and then walked into the classroom, closing the door behind him. He didn't want to be interrupted as he talked to her.

At the closing of her door, she looked up and saw him.

She started getting wet again and licked her lips.

Her white blouse was pushed together as her arms were pushing them together as she tried to control her breathing. Her heart was picking up.

Oh god.

;..;

"Why are you here?" Her voice was shaky and Damon picked up on it. He chuckled before sitting on a desk, placing his arms behind him on the desk.

"You told me to come by later, so late I came. Are you busy?"

"No!" Elena almost screamed at him. She was shaking and trembling. Her legs were wobbly and her knees were knocking.

Damon leaned off the desk and walked towards her. He knew that teaching could stress one out but he didn't know that it would be this stressing.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes! Please leave." She almost screamed at him again.

Damon wasn't going to just leave. She seemed like something was wrong. Her eyes were looking at him in horror.

That was until he heard some strange sound.

It was loud and sounded like vibrating.

Damon cocked his head around the room to see where it was coming from. It couldn't have been his phone. It never vibrated _that_ loud. He turned his head to see if there was a phone in the room that someone forgotten but he didn't see any.

"Is that your phone?" Damon turned to face her again. His eyebrow raised.

"No! Not...a...phone." Damon watched as Elena leaned against the desk. Her breast were falling up and down, heavily. Her breaths were deep. She bit her lip to muffle the moan, but she couldn't help it.

She just had to pick today of all days to accidentally wear her vibrating thong and find the damn remote in her purse. She just had to cut it on as she cleaned around the room. She just had to leave the door opened.

Life fucking sucked.

"Are you sure? You seem..." He closed his mouth as he stepped closer towards her, and closer. He placed his hands down on the desk, his face near hers and she just had to...

moan. It was long and deep, right in his face.

Damon smirked.

He figured it out. The vibrating sound was coming from her.

Oh such a naughty, naughty school girl.

Teacher.

He had to correct himself.

"It's coming from you isn't it?"

Elena didn't know why she didn't kick him out so she could cut off her vibrating underwear and cry in shame but him being so close, was making her...

feel so good.

"uh...mmmm" Elena moaned in his face again. This was just embarrassing as it could get.

"How does it feel to get off in class, right now, with me standing here Elena?" Elena utter in a gasp as how deep and low his voice gotten. It was making her extremely wet and turned on.

"Answer me." He said it so causally as if she wasn't standing there getting 'fucked' by vibrating underwear.

"Good...feels soooo goood."

"Good." He leaned in more and Elena closed her eyes for a split second, not evening noticing that Damon had noticed the little remote and took it off the desk. Not noticing that he stuffed it in his jacket pocket.

His breath was in her ear and it was cool.

She wanted to kiss him.

To kiss him.

He kissed her, keeping her distracted as he found the button of the intensity of the vibration. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth as he turned it up higher than normal.

She bucked and wiggled under his kiss as the vibration was turned up.

He laughed in her mouth and then turned it back down, really low, to tease her.

He would leave her like that, and give her the remote when he felt that she deserved it.

He pulled back and left her with her eyes closed.

He left her wanting more, more than she ever wanted.

Damon left the classroom with a grin on his face and a step in his walk.

He remembered looking at his schedule, he had Elena Gilbert, English, as his last class.

Which meant that she was going to be like that all day.

Good deal.

Damon walked down the hallway, laughing.

* * *

Review let me know what you think. I hope that you like this chapter. I had fun writing the ending. The next chapter is called, Classroom Dance.

I'll write that chapter and after I'm finished I will write for A batch of black roses.

I'm glad that you guys love my stories. I enjoy that you read them.

I'm going to continue writing A batch of black roses and this one. I want to know what you think.

DomO


	3. Classroom Dance

_;..;_

_They understood perfectly that she was new._

_They understood perfectly that she was just getting used to the hormonal teenagers that went in and out of her class._

_She was trying to get to know them._

_Know them as best as she could._

_They understood perfectly that she was new._

_They understood perfectly that she was trying to be like them, get their acceptance._

_It wouldn't work._

_The music didn't have to be so loud._

_Did it have to be?_

_They understood perfectly that she was new._

_They understood perfectly that she was trying to gain their trust._

_They understood because she was new._

_But did the music have to be so loud?_

_They understood perfectly, in the end, because she was new._

;..;

Elena was beside herself.

She had came at least four times in the past hour.

She thought about going to bathroom and removing the underwear, but where was she going to hide it. What if she came back with it and someone saw? What if someone noticed that she was carrying her own underwear in her own hands?

What would they think?

Elena blew those thoughts from her mind as quickly as they had came.

Wasn't that so funny?

She just had to be distracted by her Greek God, Damon Salvatore. She should have kicked him out of the class.

She should have looked for her remote and ignored him.

She should have kept kissing his oh so sexy lips.

Elena held back her shiver and smiled at all the students that walked in the class.

One more class after this and she could go home.

She would have looked around for her remote but she was afraid that she wouldn't find it. That someone had found it and took it, leaving her like this.

Vulnerable and exposed. Shamed and humiliated.

Elena gulped and walked towards the radio that she borrowed from the music room. The teacher didn't mind. They hadn't used the radio in awhile and she let her use it. Elena was glad. If she didn't have some loud music blasting in the classroom then they would have noticed. They would hear the loud vibrating sound. That kept turning up at every break, when the bell ranged.

Elena knew what she feared. That someone had found the remote, knew what it was and was fucking with her or didn't know what it was and was just fucking with it. Not knowing what it was doing to her.

The pain….the pleasure.

Elena closed her eyes slightly as she stood there waiting for the students to sit down. She almost moaned once again as the vibration increased but sighed when it went back down.

Good.

She turned the volume down of the radio and faced her class.

Before she left her class, right when the lunch bell ranged, she went to the library to discuss with the librarian, Mrs. Stevens, that she was going to be having her students pick out books for her class. Mrs. Stevens agreed and smiled at her.

That was before the Damon underwear thing.

_S_he know wished she never left that thing out of her sight.

"Sorry about the music, I'm trying to calm my mind. Well my name is Elena Gilbert. Call me Elena or Ms. Gilbert it is oh so fine with me. I will send you off to the library and you will choose a book, any book, doesn't matter. And after you read it, pick two characters from the story and write a sort of Fanfic about them. You can head off now."

Elena turned around to go to the chalk board to write on the board, when the vibration in her underwear turned up louder.

She starting humming really loud as all the students left, leaving her by herself.

As soon as the last student left out the class, she let out a moan. A moan so loud that would have shook the windows.

She calmed down her moaning as she came again in her underwear.

Damn it.

She didn't have to sneak a feel to noticed that her underwear was drenched with her juices.

_Note to self; don't bring vibrating underwear to class._

Elena nodded her head and then turned around.

The students were piling back in.

How many minutes passed by before they left and then came back?

Elena didn't care at the moment.

All she wanted to know was where that damn remote was, it was on the desk before Damon came in and then went missing after he left.

Maybe you knocked it down when he kissed you,

Yeah maybe…

Elena didn't believe it.

;..;

_Five Minutes before the bell ranged..._

Damon laughed as he secretly watched Elena twitch against the vibrations he was causing for her as he played with the remote. He knew it was wrong, but what guy would pass something like this us? Plus he would have gave it back to her but he assumed it was funny how she had to turn up the music and she would dance if it was her song. So no one could hear the loud vibrations.

Damon died down his laughter as the bell ranged, letting him know that he had to see Elena next. He didn't mind at all. Just think of all the fun he could have with her in the class. This day was perfect.

He stepped back and peered his nose into the book he was carrying earlier, as all the students walked out of the class, talking. He caught most of their conversations.

_"...she's cool. I can't believe shes going to let us write anything that we want..."_

_"...man she's so bad ass..."_

_"...she's fucking hot...Jeremy was right..."_

_"...Did you see how she kept twitching, fucking weirdo...they shouldn't let psycho bitches teach in school..."_

Damon felt himself growl at the girl's words.

Elena was not a weirdo. She was a beautiful woman that liked to wear vibrating underwear.

Damon almost giggled to himself as all the students left the class. He lowered the book from his face and casually walked into class. He whistled as he walked in.

He wanted to let her know that he was there.

She turned to face him, instead of seeing a scowl on her face he saw a look of pleasure. A look that he couldn't wait too see again.

It quickly vanished from her face as her face scrunched up into a scowl. Her hands on her hips, her chest was pushed out. His eyes went to her breast before he looked back up at her face.

He had the oddest urge to throw her onto the desk and suck on her breast. But he calmed himself and his growing erection.

Why did she have too look so dog gone sexy?

"What's with the ugly scowl on your beautiful face?"

Elena shrugged her shoulders and then stepped closer to his face.

"I'm wondering when you kissed me, did you see a remote on the ground when you left?"

"So bold you are. Mostly people try and forget about what happened." he paused and made his way to his seat that he was sitting way earlier. "I like you." He waggled his eyebrows at her as she crossed her arms, making her breast push tight together.

"Look, I'm already passed humiliated, let's just not mention this to anyone. Let's keep this between you and me, okay?"

Damon leaned forward. His blue eyes holding her, as he raised her eyebrow. "The only thing between us is clothes."

He didn't know why he said it. It just felt right and natural to say it to her. Hell they already got passed first base.

Elena opened her mouth to say something but students started walking in.

He knew that she'd ask him about what he meant later.

And he'd be prepared for it.

After all he had a remote to keep himself entertained while class was going on.

He was going to use this remote till she couldn't control herself anymore.

And he did.

;..;

Elena just couldn't stop moving. She was into the class for nearly twenty minutes and it kicked up again. She quickly ran towards the radio, turned it up, happy that her song was playing. It was loud and upbeat and most of the girl's were singing along to it.

That was then, this was now.

She had sent them all to the library except for Damon. She asked him to look for the remote, the volume of vibration died down when the students left. Either someone was stepping on it and not noticing or someone had it.

She hoped that no one had it.

So embarrassing.

_Yeah like embarrassing for letting some eighteen year kiss you. I wonder if he's got a big asset in there._

Elena quieted her thoughts and continued to look for the remote. When they didn't find it, she told Damon that he could go to the library if he wanted. He told her that he already bought a book. She said okay and went back to her desk, to sit down, crossing her legs. The next song on the radio started playing, she bobbed her head.

It was a good song.

Then minutes later, the class came back in and that's when it kicked up again.

_Oh shit, someone has the remote. I'm so balls-fucked._

Elena smiled and danced her way through the class and she told them all about what to do. They looked at her weird and at the moment she didn't care. All she cared about was finding out who had the remote and getting it back.

If she could ever get it back.

"Hey, why do we gotta listen to music while we read? I find it a bit distracting."

Elena turned to the voice and looked. She had short black pixie style hair. She had on red glasses, a sweater and a vest on and a long skirt like Elena, pale skin though that looked flawless.

"Sorry, I enjoy music while I read. It helps me think about the characters and what can I do with them. You have to think about it as simple things, the author wrote the characters specially for one reason. I want you to write a story using any two characters or more and write a reason." Elena smiled.

She continued to dance her way through class, twirling around and bouncing about as if she had too much coffee.

But that was a lie, she was trying to not feel the vibration, as much, as she moved.

It was working until The Remote Thief sent the volume of the vibration higher and she kicked out her leg to do the can-can.

Girls raised their hands, they wanted to do the can-can too.

So she let them join. Even the most of the guys wanted to do it too.

One grabbed her ass.

She couldn't tell who did it.

So she let them all sit down as soon as the volume went down.

She was surprised she could just come like this from vibration alone.

Damn remote thief.

;..;

_two minutes before the bell ranged..._

Damon didn't know how she did it.

She got through the entire class without even breaking a sweat. He saw her slip up once when she cut the music off from a complaint of a teacher and sat at her desk. It was so quiet that he just had to do it.

She twitched in her seat and made the most beautiful face in the world.

He hoped that she was cumming, because if that was her 'poker face', he didn't know why he let himself listen to his cousin's things, he would have loved to see her other faces too.

"Okay, class. Tomorrow, I want like you to bring a newspaper article with you that deals with anything. Doesn't matter. Then in class I want you to write a poem about it. You can do this at home but who likes home work, because...I...don't..."

He just had to do it as she sat in her chair, looking at them and smiling.

Her smile was just gorgeous as her.

The bell ranged, pulling him from his thoughts and he sat back as he watched everyone leave.

Only him and Elena sat in the room.

"What time is it?"

Damon raised his eyebrow as if she were serious.

"It's two thirty, why?"

"My car is getting fixed at the shop and my sister is supposed to be coming by to pick me up." Elena paused realizing that he was there. "What are you still doing here?"

Damon grabbed his book off the desk and walked towards her with it. Her vibration remote in his pocket, he set it on low, low enough to were she wouldn't even feel it.

"Oh, if you want I can give you a ride. I don't mind." He grinned at her and then waggled his eyebrows.

She rolled her eyes and then bit her lip as she knew what type of ride he was talking about.

"I actually meant a ride. I have a Harley Davidson if your interested."

He saw her eyes peak up with interest. She looked up and down his body and then waved her hand.

"Sure, let me tell my sister. I'll have to tell her nevermind."

As soon as Elena turned her back, he sunk the remote out of his pocket and placed it under a book that was on her desk.

He then casually stood there as he waited for Elena to finish her phone call.

"...yes, I have a ride. I'm fine. Look, just tell Ben that I said hello and I'll talk to you as soon as I get home. Yes I liked the present you gave me. Well yeah...bye."

Elena locked her blackberry and almost place it into her bag before he told her that he needed to use it.

"Why? Doesn't everyone have a phone?"

Damon shrugged his shoulders. "I let my best friend borrow it and I want to call him to let him know that I'll meet him at my house to give it to me."

Elena looked at him for a second before handing it to him.

He typed in his number and pressed the call number.

His phone vibrated in his pocket but he didn't move as he did.

He was going to act like he was calling his friend.

After his voice mail beeped, he cleared his throat and said;

"Hello, buddy. I'll meet you at my house to give me the phone...alright...yeah...no video games today. I got a pretty lady's homework to do...bye."

Damon ended the call and then handed back Elena her phone, her bag in her hands. He noticed how she was blushing, he smiled.

"Alright let's go." Elena walked out in front of him after grabbing her book and her remote. She jumped up and down before she realized that Damon was sort of behind her and could see her ass bounce up and down as she did.

She shook her head and walked out of the class, locking the door behind him as he walked out too.

They were walking down the hallways to outside, passing by the janitors who were cleaning.

"You think we could drop me by my house and not anywhere else?" She looked at him.

He was slightly taller than her.

"Sure, whatever the lady wants, she gets."

She rolled her eyes and walked outside with him. When they finally walked towards his motorcycle, her mouth almost dropped.

It did. She had to close it back with her hand.

It was sort of an old model that was green, a pretty green that covered over it like a sheet of silk.

She almost squealed at how exciting it was.

She loved the color green.

It was a lucky color after all, horny too but that was besides the point.

Elena walked up to the bike and raised her skit up alittle. She knew it was tight so she wouldn't be able to get on it.

Stupid skirt.

"I didn't know you were that much of a freak...interesting."

He started the motorcycle. A laughter in his voice.

She slapped his chest, laughing her head off.

It was sarcastically of course.

"Drive your bike, please."

"As you wish, my lady."

He started the bike and then grabbed his helmet and handed it to her. He didn't need it.

She took it without a backwards glance or asking why didn't he wear it.

She put it on and held her back and leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his waist as he drove away.

They didn't realize someone noticed the whole thing.

* * *

Wonder who noticed that time? Oh yeahhhh


	4. Phone talk

;..;

It was two in the morning. He noticed it was two in the morning because he was looking at his phone.

For six minutes he had been looking at the phone and was quite happy that he decided to call his phone from her number.

He dropped her off right at home as she asked him too. He wanted to appeal to her before he made another move, but Damon wasn't sure which move to make.

It was two am in the morning and he didn't want to text her for fear of her, not answering the message, or reading it, rolling her eyes and then deleting it.

_Just try, you remember how she reacted to the kiss. She wanted more._

Damon went to his contacts and looked through his phone till he found her number. He saved her number in his phone and wasn't sure what to do with it. He didn't he even bother his father's liquor closet. He was really distracted by this.

Then it came to him, he could text her and if she didn't want to talk to him then he would just tell her that he thought she was someone else. She'd believe him.

Probably.

He opened new message and texted her. He wasn't sure what to say so said;

_Hey ;)_

Damon never felt this nervous in his life. He wasn't sure what to think. He held his phone in his hands, not sure what to receive. A message, a call, what?

He couldn't take the waiting anymore so decided that he would just cut off his phone and listen to his music. He had only four more hours of sleep before he had to go to school. No problem there.

Suddenly his phone cheeped and chirped and vibrated in his hands. He nearly almost jumped before he calmed his heavy pumping heart. He clicked opened and he couldn't believe that she had messaged him back.

_Whos this?_

Damon smiled. He actually smiled. If she didn't figure out now, he might as well tell her.

Ur lil' vibrator ;)

He sent the message and grinned. His mind instantly going to 'The List', would they believe him if he told them that he fucked their creative writing/English teacher. Would they?

His phone sounded again. He looked.

_DAMON! It wuz u! OMG! Where u sitting in clas, bothering me wit dat ting._

Damon grinned.

_Y yes, I thought u wuld ave already figured it out. U being sooooo smart n all._

He sent the message and shifted himself in the bed. He was naked and his room was cold. He always slept in the cold.

His phone chirped again.

_I din't. I thought some 1 stole it or sumting. I'm feel soooo stupid rite now!_

Damon licked his tongue between his teeth.

_U aren't stupid. Just were so wrapped in the pleasure that u didn't realize._

He pulled the covers from his body and looked at his hard cock. It was standing straight up.

Shit.

She texted him back with a smile and then again;

_U r such a devil. I cant believe u stole my remote. I'm failing u ;)_

Damon's eyes shot open. Was she serious?

_r u serious. U wouldn't do that. I really really really need to pass this year._

He texted it to her and scratched his flat stomach, looking at his cock. It was hard, throbbing, and ready to penetration.

Not tonight buddy.

His phone chirped and he checked.

_U really(3x), I wonder. What will u do for me, to keep ur grades up?_

Damon was smiling. He had a couple of ideas.

_U culd sleep wit me ;), or let me kiss u again._

He wasn't sure why he was being so bold. He just had the sudden feeling to act this way. The way how her arms were wrapped tight around his waist as he drove her home. Her hand passed and pressed by his cock as hit the turns.

Damon shivered.

_lol don't be so into yourself. I am a teacher. Ur teacher. No relations._

She was dead wrong.

_U weren't saying that earlier when my mouth was on yours. I'm not full of myself. You want to be full of me..._

Damon ran his hands through his hair and looked at his ipod. He bought it earlier after he dropped Elena off. It was all green with a black cover.

He saw Elena's reaction to his bike and even after he dropped her off, she was running her fingers over the color.

Something was wrong with him though, he was going through his music files on his laptop and found that song that she was listening to in class as she danced around to not feel the vibrations.

He placed it on his ipod and listened to the same song...

six times.

He wasn't sure why he listened to that girly song. Every time he heard it, it reminded him of her and he grew happy with...

He wasn't sure and was glad that he wasn't sure.

Damon looked back as he heard his phone chirp. He looked at the message and a big ass smile came across his face.

_Maybe I do. Maybe I don't. u'll never know...nite Mr. Salvatore._

_Nite Ms. Elena._

He'd never know.

Pfft.

He'd make sure he would know.

;..;

Over the three weeks that he had the class, today was the worst time he ever had in that class. Three weeks had passed and went and he spent every night texting her. She texted back and they would flirt, say dirty flirty things.

He had been texting her for three weeks and already knew that he liked her.

She was funny sometimes and she even wore fake glasses to class one time to show that she could be 'serious' as well as his classmates read most of their stories.

She didn't even flinch as one of the guys in the class, read a sex scene outloud. She gave him a couple of claps before telling him that you couldn't fit your entire hand in a girl's ass. One it would hurt and two she would have kicked you ass by then.

Everyone in the class laughed and went about their work.

That happened a week ago.

This was a new week and he couldn't stop himself from staring at her. He never knew just by hearing her name he would get hard, instantly.

He wanted to take her right there on her huge desk a couple of times but never as badly as today.

It was a Wednesday, so she made them bring newspaper articles again. She had on her fake glasses with no lenses and wore a tight plain black shirt in skinny black jeans and heels.

Damon so badly wanted to take her and he knew he was going to message her later about it.

Oh he was going to do it now.

He sent a quick message to her, telling her hot she looked in what she was wearing and some itty bitty details of his thoughts. He sent it and placed his phone back into his pants.

He wasn't wearing his jacket today so his tight white shirt, showed off his arms and his muscles.

But neither of that was why he was mad.

Alaric had came in and pulled Elena outside to talk. The class groaned and pleaded that they were learning.

Alaric the jackass principal didn't want to hear any of it.

His blonde hair faded as he walked out of the classroom with Elena in front of him.

Minutes, which seemed like hours, she came back in with a smile on her face.

He could tell that the smile was fake that she placed it on her face so no one would worry. No one noticed or worried.

Damon noticed and worried.

He'd wait till later to ask.

It took him almost half a week to make her call him.

They always been up, late at night, talking on the phone and texting if they couldn't talk on the phone.

"Class, no homework tonight. Just work...you know what. It's Wednesday, go have fun."

Everyone whooped and hollered except for one. His eyes still trained on her.

Something wasn't right and he was going to found out what.

Even if she wouldn't tell him. He might as well go to her house.

No harm in that.

And it wasn't like he was going to do anything.

Right?

Would he?

;..;

Elena stepped out of the shower and headed towards the bathroom mirror. Her hair was wet and clung to her wet skin as she grabbed the comb from off the counter and brushed through it. She flinched as she hit a tangle and then shook her head, her wet locks falling around her face.

_Shit, I'll deal with this later_.

She headed into the bedroom, after grabbing her towel. She wrapped it around her body tight and tugged the top corner in. Her breast were pushed and she felt like she couldn't breath.

Elena loosen the knot and then took a breath.

Long night in deed.

She went to her phone.

It was at least eleven and she wanted to see if Damon left her any messages. She hoped that he did.

Something about him texting her, was smoothing and she wanted to talk to him.

Ever since earlier that day that Alaric pulled her out of class to ask her out to dinner.

ASK HER OUT!

She was still freaked. She told him she'd have to think about it.

She didn't want to be mean about it, it was just dinner.

She wasn't going to wear anything hot and sexy either, all that stuff was for...

Damon.

She wasn't sure why she thought that. Over the three weeks, things changed between them. She'd call him after she woke up for a ride, he'd be at her door step twenty minutes later. He'd drop her off at school. They'd see each other in class and if she had the time would text him, he'd text back. Then when school was over, she'd call him for another ride and he'd smile and say;

"Your asking for the wrong one"

He's sneer and tease and then take her home.

To text her as soon as he got home, text all night till one of them got sleepy and the process continued like that.

Every day. Every night.

Elena checked her phone and saw she had three messages.

The first two were from 'Vibrator'- Damon.

After since his little prank on her, she couldn't let that go. She'd get him back one day.

The first one said;

_U look really hot in that outfit. Wish we were alone, so I could strip you naked and take you right here. My hard cock thrusting inside of you._

Elena shivered and then sent him a plain short text.

_Whatever._

She didn't why she let herself let him talk to her that way. But it was just harmless not like they were going to do anything.

The second message said;

_R u awake? I need to ask you something._

She was going to send sure what, but she hoped that he wasn't going to ask her to sleep with him again.

She had been thinking about it, every time he asked. And declined every time he asked.

She wanted to know him better.

She wanted a relationship. She wanted kids.

She didn't care about marriage.

She didn't want to end up like her alcoholic mother.

Nope. Never.

She looked at the third message and text a reply quickly.

It was from her sister, telling her that she need a date to her little formal get together.

Elena texted her _sure, whatever. Still looking_

She placed her phone back on the bed and walked towards her closet. She opened her closet door and pulled out her silk black robe.

She dried her skin off before she placed herself into the robe. She tied the robe with her sash. She ran her hands through her, now drying hair, it was still wet.

She walked around her room, cleaning up.

She wasn't sure why but she did.

She kept cleaning until her door bell ranged. She looked in the mirror to make sure she looked good...wait what?

She made sure the sash was tied tight. She didn't want to flash her guest.

She headed down the stairs of her home. She still wondered why she'd bought the house with her father's insurance money. It was still to big and she wasn't sure what she was going to fit in the house.

She'd find something.

Elena made it to the door and checked again to make sure that anything was showing.

Just her thighs.

Not that bad.

she un-locked the door and opened it, revealing...

Damon.

;..;

She opened the door.

She actually opened the door.

He thought he was dreaming.

Her hair was wild on her head. She was wearing his favorite color; black. It was short and silk. SILK! It was short and if he would have opened her her robe.

"What are you doing?" She asked him. Her voice sounded a little scared.

"You didn't answer my messages. I was a little...Look just wanted to make sure that you were okay. Are you okay?"

Elena nodded her head and twirled her hair around her finger. It was meant to be girly and blondish, but it drew him in.

His eyes getting darker blue as he leaned in.

"Can I come in?"

Elena nodded her head and stepped back. Damon walked into the house, closing the door behind him.

He walked towards her living room. She followed him, watching as he walked, licking her own lips as she watched him walk. Her eyes staring at his eyes.

"What did Alaric ask you when you stepped out of the class?"

Elena wasn't fazed by the question. She was kind of hoping to get some reaction from him. She liked him but not alot, but she still wanted to know if he felt more for her than just wanting her body.

"He asked me out to dinner."

They stood there in silence before she walked over towards her own couch. She sat down on it and patted the space next to her.

He was wearing a red button up shirt, no jacket, and black jeans, tight around his private area to show off his growing erection that was growing as he stood there.

"Come sit down. Are you okay? I'm only going to be nice. I'm not going to go out with him or anything. He's like thirty and I'm close to..."

"...my age." Damon said dryly. As he sat down next to her. His legs sagged open and he leaned into the couch, his head facing her as he continued. "It's not any of my business just I want to warn you. He's bad news."

Elena sighed and then leaned in closer towards Damon. Their faces were barely touching, their breaths connecting as they breathe in and out.

"Are you saying that because you don't want him to have me."

It was wrong. He knew it. But he had too.

Damon grabbed her quickly and kissed her on her mouth. It was forceful and more, loving than the first time they kissed. His tongue wrapping around her own to bring hers out to play.

It took awhile for Elena to think. She was growing wet in her and could feel it between her thighs. She wanted to stop thinking.

She wanted to enjoy.

So she did.

She relaxed into the kiss and then pulled back when her hand reached his cock, and it was HARD!

Elena pulled back and stood up, she was standing in front of Damon's open legs.

"I can't do that. I can't sleep with you."

Damon shook his head and reached for her hands. He grabbed them and pulled her into his lap.

She was straddling him. Her naked core against his clad-erection

"You don't have to sleep with me. i just want to kiss you."

Elena didn't know why she said it, but when she agreed by the nod of her head. She felt better. Way better.

Damon pulled her to him, her breast tight against his chest, and kissed her.

Elena sighed and relaxed into his kiss, her arms wrapping around him as his arms wrapped around her waist, to pull her closer.

They were so into the kiss, they didn't even hear Elena's phone ring, over and over again.

* * *

I hope that I'm not moving too fast with them. There won't be any smut for awhile. I'm 'warn' you before it happens, smile. Let me know what you think.

It really means alot.

If you want anything in the story as well, please let me. Or if you have questions and concerns please review.

DomO


	5. Like and you

A/N: I hope you like the chapter.

_

* * *

She called him in on Saturday._

_Mother fucking-freaking Saturday._

_She called him over to school for dentition, decided he should serve his time under her watchful dark chocolate brown eyes._

_He went to dentition of course._

_It was Saturday and he wanted to see what she'd would be wearing on a Saturday._

_He was curious. He couldn't help be curious._

_He automatically assumed that she would wearing sweat pants and a baggy shirt so she could prepare later to go on her date with Alaric._

_That bastard._

_Damon wanted to take her out to dinner, he wanted to actually kiss her again._

_But he knew that would never happen._

_He just knew._

_He came into the class, wearing a tight gray shirt, it hugged his muscles just right, showing them off. As for pants he picked baggy pants with a belt and old sneakers._

_It was a Saturday and he didn't want to look presentable._

_He was quite mad and wanted to stay that way._

_Damon walked into the room and his mouth dropped. Elena was sitting on the bare desk; wearing glasses with no lenses, a red halter top that barely covered her harden nipples and a short skirt with white heels. Her hair was long and curly._

_"This is dentition?"_

_Damon closed his mouth and walked closer to Elena. His breath was caught in his throat as she swung her legs around the desk as he walked up to her. She was holding a ruler in her hands and was looking at him with lusty eyes._

_"Damon, you are late." The ruler slapped against her hand as she looked at him. His cock was growing within his pants._

_"I'm sorry?" If he would have known that she was dressing up like this he would have been here earlier._

_"Due to your lateness, your going to eat out my pussy. Use long slow strokes and then when I pull on your hair, go faster and faster, till I come. Can you do that, big boy?" She sneered as she opened her legs, revealing her wet pussy._

_Damon licked his lips and then fell on his knees before her. He leaned his face closer, pulling her folds apart with his finger, sticking out his tongue to take a lick...when..._

_the bell ranged._

;..;

"He kissed the inside of my thighs, running his tongue, his lips along my skin. The feel of his fingers between my legs tightened my body, and I could feel the beginnings of something large and overwhelming. He stood, hand still between my legs. He bent and kissed me, long and slow. The movement of his hand matched his mouth. Slow and lingering, teasing along my body. When his fingers plunged inside me, I cried out, shuddering him. He left me standing in the water, alone and shivering, but not from cold. I couldn't even think enough to ask where'd he gone. He appeared in front of me with a condom in his hand like he'd plucked it from the air. He traced the foil down my body."

Damon awoke as the bell ranged. It was the last class of the day and he was happy. He watched as Elena opened the book and starting reading about some sex scene. The guys behind him whooped and hollered before she told said that half the people in the room had already had sex and the rest were thinking about it.

Damon was one of the ones thinking about it, with her.

He rubbed his eyes as everyone got up and left him and Elena by themselves. They were used to it already. They would talk and walk down the hallways, talking and laughing before he'd drop her off home and then go to work, working at the diner, he'd come home and then tell her he was home. She'd call him and they would talk, just talk.

Elena closed the book she was holding and placed it back in her Alice and Wonderland bag. She'd finish reading the rest tomorrow. She was trying to show her students how to use detail if they wanted to write a sex scene. All them sucked except for Damon. He had turned in a section of the story he was working on and it was good.

It was actually good and it didn't even have any sex in it.

She couldn't wait for more. It was a story about Buffy the vampire slayer, except it was in another world as the characters were all human and dealing with high school drama. She never seen Buffy the vampire slayer but if Damon liked it, why couldn't she?

Yeah, they had been getting close ever since they shared that hot heated kiss in her house, in her living room three days ago. He didn't say anything and neither did she.

Well until of course now.

"Damon, are we going to talk about it?"

Damon rubbed his eyes and looked at her sleepily before he opened his eyes to get them used to the room before he stood up. He grabbed his book and walked over towards Elena. He placed his hands into his pockets.

"Talk about what? We shared a kiss Elena. Nothing more. I told you I don't want sex."

_Yes, I do because I __almost __had a sex dream of you before the bell ranged._

"We can be kissing buddies, talking on the phone all day because we feel comfortable kind of buddies. It doesn't matter to me Elena. Just...never mind. Need a ri..."

Damon closed his mouth shut as her phone began to rang loud. She dug through her bag and pulled out her phone, she looked at the screen and Damon noticed her groan. He was about to make a rude comment about Alaric calling her but he kept that shut.

He'd just listen in on the conversation.

"Hello, Katherine."

It was her sister. Oh great.

"I know, I know. I do not have a date to your little formal dance party and I don't want a date." It was a couple minutes later that Elena stamped her foot into the ground. Her face turning in a scowl.

"I don't care if I'll be the only single gal there. I enjoy being that way. I don't have to be tied down...oh hell no, you stole Ben from me. I didn't from you. I gave him my virginity and next thing I know he's with you...just because you got bigger boobs than me doesn't mean you got to rub it in."

Elena paused for a second before looking at Damon. She walked over to him and then covered the mouth and ear piece with her hand.

"You think that you can fake a moan for me? Just make it loud and manly, she wants to talk about my breasts. I'm sooo going to fuck with her." Elena whispered to him.

Damon laughed and nodded his head. He had a hard on and this would be a tease but, he liked her. And they were friends.

That's what friends did, helped each other out, so it was least he could do for her. He stole her vibrator after all.

Elena put the phone to her ear. And nodded her head, walking closer towards Damon.

"Kat, look I'm busy right now." She walked closer towards Damon. He knew it was cue. She brought the phone down so her sister could hear.

_Here goes nothing._

"Uh, fuck Elena. I love your hand...mmm...shit...work that mouth on my dick...not the phone."

Elena giggled and then replied into the phone, "My guy is getting restless. I'll have to go." Before her sister could even say bye. She hung up the phone in her face.

Elena jumped up and down, while wiggling her bum. Damon watched, she was wearing skinny jeans again.

It showed off all her curves.

"Thanks, that actually felt great tricking my sister like that." Elena jumped on top of Damon. Her arms wrapping around his neck and she kissed him on the cheek.

He wrapped his arms around her body and placed his head in the meet between her head and shoulder, sighing, breathing in her scent.

She smelled like cream and strawberries.

They pulled back minutes later, she was smiling and he was in heaven.

"Can I catch a ride to the diner?"

Damon's started smiling. She knew he worked that as a cashier.

"Why would you want a ride to the place I work? Stalking me are you?" He waggled his eyebrows and then laughed. The laugh was warm and heated and caressed Elena in the most deepest of places. "Your not a very good stalker though, I'm not supposed to know that you are there."

"Har Har. " She slapped his chest and then walked in front of him, snatching her keys to her house off her desk. "It is where I have my lunch 'date' with Alaric." Damon didn't flinch. He didn't stop in his tracks as she said the words, 'date' and 'Alaric' in the same sentence. He continued walking.

His heart was in pain.

"I thought you said, you weren't going to. I remember that after you pulled back from my lap and then kept kissing me. After you found out that the phone call was from your sister."

Elena bit her lip and felt uneasy. Something was wrong with him, she could hear it in his voice.

She couldn't place it, but it seemed like anger.

"I'm doing it to be nice Damon." They were outside now and she was facing his bike. He grabbed his helmet and then put it on, sitting down on the bike. He lowered the visor so he could look at her.

"Be nice? Why won't you ask Alaric to give you a ride, then?" He started the bike and then took off quickly. He didn't want to look at her.

;..;

Elena wasn't sure how long she stood there. Her phone was in her bag and she didn't feel like hearing anything from her sisters mouth. She didn't want to hear it at all.

She did have a lunch date with Alaric, he stressed that it would be better for dinner, but she told him a lunch date at the diner. He asked why. She told him that she was still a kid and not some stuck up tight ass with no sense of fun. She didn't say 'the stuck up tight ass' part but she made it seemed that way. She wanted to go to the diner and see Damon at work. They only hung out in school and talked and texted, so she wanted to see him outside of work.

_All went to hell. I just had to say something…urghhhh_

Elena dug through her purse for her phone, about ready to call anybody when she heard a loud motorcycle noise. She looked up and noticed it was green and coming towards her. She backed up as the motorbike told two feet in front of her.

Damon took off his helmet. He threw it at Elena and she caught it without even flinching.

"What's this for?" She looked at him weirdly. She wasn't mad that he left but didn't think that he would come back for her.

"Get on the bike. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left…just I feel like…just get on the bike."

Elena nodded her head and placed the helmet on to her head, taking quick steps towards the bike. She got on and wrapped her arms around his back, to hold each other against his front.

"I just like you…" He said it quietly enough for her to only hear the words;

Like and you.

;..;

Elena was angry and pissed off and all those other words that signified that she was angry.

Alaric stood her up. He stood her up!

She was sitting at the bar, looking at Damon as he worked. His muscles were showed off in the tight black shirt he wore. His smile was pure and welcoming. She couldn't keep her eyes off of him as he wiped the counter off. He was a cashier but he also had to take care of the orders since one waitress was missing that night.

Elena stayed sitting at the bar, because she hoped that after twenty minutes, he would show up and say he was sorry for being late and that he would give her bonus.

Okay maybe that was a bit much. But she just hated the fact that she almost lost Damon because of him. Lunch date her ass.

"I see the prince didn't come to be with the princess." Damon teased her as he rested his head on his hands, staring into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh, give it a rest. What time is it? I just realized that it was Thursday and I don't want to miss Moonlight. I love that show."

Damon's smile dropped. It was turned into awe and shock.

He got off his hands and then continued wiping up the counter, laughing to himself as there was three empty cups in front of her.

She ordered sprite, three cups of it.

"I like that show too. Mick St. John is a vampire. It's awesome. I'd love to be a vampire."

"Oh why, so you could feed on all the local girls and have sex with them?"

Elena stood up and walked towards the cashier as Damon walked towards it behind the bar. She heard what he said when she laid against his chest.

The words like and you ran through her mind so much that she was almost down to order something stronger. Seemed the diner was also a bar.

Great.

Elena dug through her purse to find her cash. She pulled out three twenties and one five.

"How much for the drinks?"

"Since they were just soda, I'll cover it. You can start a tab."

Elena scoffed and shook her head no. She checked the clock above Damon's head and saw that it was seven thirty.

"When do you get off of work?"

Damon leaned back to look at the clock and he shrugged his shoulders. "Right now. If you want I'll drop you off at your house?"

Damon turned around and headed in the silver swinging door. He told the cook that he was signing off and he'd be right after school tomorrow. He came to the front and didn't see Elena at all till he looked out the windows and saw she was leaning against his bike, waiting.

He told all the waitress bye and didn't even give them a backwards glance as they ogled his ass.

Minutes later he was outside, looking at Elena. Her hair was blowing in the wind, his helmet in her hands.

"Can we drop by my house real quick, I want to be able to check my messages from the home phone."

Elena nodded her head and then got on the bike, placing the helmet over her head.

She lowered the visor and looked at him with lust in her eyes as he stretched in front of her.

She shook her thoughts away.

_Bad, bad, bad Elena. Just friends. Just friends._

"We might as well watch it at your house."

Damon smiled and got on the bike.

_Yea watch it at my house and end up on my lap._

"Sure, I'll drop you off as soon as it's over with."

He started the engine and turned around to face Elena. He smirked at her and then rode away, the rain at his wheels.

* * *

E/N: Let me know what you think from when I started to now? Am I going too fast? Too slow. lol

The book she was reading was called, The Killing dance, Laurel K. Hamilton

DomO


	6. Rain Kiss

Here's alil smut.

The chapter before this had a line from Buffy the vampire slayer. If you know, points to you.

* * *

;..;

Elena groaned as the rain pelted her bag. They were wetting her back as she waited for Damon to pull over.

She never been to his house before and was expecting something of nothing, not poor but an apartment.

He explained to her that he lived in an 'apartment' with his dad, but his dad left somewhere, leaving him alone in the house by himself.

Elena yelled at him a little bit, for bringing over trashy hoes and he suggested that maybe she was jealous.

Maybe.

Who knew at this point.

She felt for Damon more than she should have.

She liked being near him more than she should have.

She wanted him to be inside her more than she...

Whoa...

Elena hushed her thoughts and almost jumped off the bike as Damon stopped into the driveway. He kicked the stand down and got off the bike as slowly as a turtle.

She bolted off that damn bike like a rabbit, running under his doorway as she waited for him.

He came up to her quick, laughing up at storm.

She rolled her eyes and shivered as he dug for his keys to unlock the door.

He found the keys and slid it into the keyhole, turning the key to unlock the door.

He pulled the key out and turned the knob slowly, and opened the door.

She bolted inside as if she were on fire.

Damon laughed again and stepped inside before closing the door behind him. He switched on the light in the hallway and stared at Elena.

The rain had wetted her hair and it was kinky and laid crazy all over her head. She was wearing a light green shirt and a pencil skirt.

The rain had stained the shirt and made it see through as they stood there.

Damon's eyes slowly widen as he looked at her harden tips through the bra.

Elena watched as Damon as he stepped closer and closer to her. Water dripping off his hair ends as he came closer to her.

His arms reached out by her head and she was trapped.

"Damon?"

Damon grinned and leaned forward, smashing his lips to hers.

She accepted it without even fighting and dropped her purse from her hands to wrap around his neck.

He ground into her as she slipped tongue into his mouth, he gave his back to her and they moaned as his hand ran up and down her side to cup her breast as his thumb ran lightly over her nipple.

Elena bit his tongue, almost, at how both his hands were cupping both her breast. She arched into the caress, rubbing her thigh up and down his leg.

Damon slid one of his hands down and was rising her skirt up, his fingers lightly touching her skin as he revealed creamy thighs. He slid a finger under her skirt to feel for her panties...

when...

his cell chirped and cheeped.

Damon shook his head and then stepped back. He slapped his palm against his head and then mumbled something that Elena couldn't hear.

Her lips were throbbing with wanting to be kissed again.

"Ignore it." She stated, grabbing him by his shirt as she tried to pull him closer to her but he did move.

She stopped and dropped her hands.

"Sorry, Elena, just I can't. I want too. Trust me I really do. But your my teacher and my friend. I got distracted..." He shook his head and then picked up her purse.

It was surprisingly somewhat dry.

He placed it onto his counter and showed her around the house.

He showed her his black kitchen, it was literally all black.

She pushed down her skirt and ran her hands over her lips as she followed Damon around.

His phone chirped and cheeped as he showed around the house.

His phone kept chirping and cheeping as he showed her the two restrooms and his room door, inside of his guest room, and his father's bedroom door.

He said he would have showed her inside but his father had it locked.

Bastard, she heard Damon mumbled. She laughed and he showed her where the towels were placed so he could dress and changed. Maybe give her a big t-shirt of his and some pants.

They parted.

She touched her lips as she walked into the bathroom to remove her wet clothes, spreading it out and placing it on the shower rail to dry. She'd collect it later.

She looked in the mirror and grabbed a comb from off the counter and combed her hair as she stared at herself in the mirror.

She touched the mirror with her hand and whispered.

"I shouldn't have came here."

;..;

Damon quickly took off his wet clothes and dried them out in hangers in his own bathroom.

He left Elena in the guest bathroom.

He calmed his thoughts and his growing erection.

He almost was so close into ripping her skirt off and sliding into her when his phone ringed.

He checked and it was messages from the gang.

_Jeremy: I got a date with Bonnie. Seems she like surfer dudes. So close :)_

_Matt: Caroline seen you and Elena at the diner. What were you guys doing?_

_Tyler: I fucked Sue Carson today. She was a virgin. I popped her fucking cherry. She can suck dick good :)_

_Stefan: I got a date with Anna. She's sweet but a little stalker crazy. Tell you more tomorrow._

Damon replied back to them all, telling Jeremy; good luck. He replied back to Matt with an okay and he'd tell him later. He sent a smile to Tyler and asked for details. He sent Stefan a long as message about everything he just did.

Him and Stefan had been friends for years and never could lie to him. He told him about Elena being over at his house and he told him about them almost fucking in his doorway till him and everyone else texted him. And that he would tell Stefan alone.

He placed his phone on vibrate and stood naked in his room as he looked over what he wanted to wear.

He finally remembered Elena and came up with a long shirt that would probably reach her knees and some baggy pants for him.

He dried himself with towel hanging over his computer chair and dried himself off as he thought of Elena.

Wet and waiting.

Good life.

But they weren't together and he didn't want to scare her.

He actually wanted to be her friend.

He'd just probably lie and tell them that he slept with her and her pussy was so fucking hot.

They'd believe him anyway except for Stefan.

He would know the truth.

Damon got into the pants and grab some boxers for Elena to wear.

Just in case if her underwear was wet...

from the rain and not wet for him.

His erection jerked at his thoughts.

He grabbed the clothes for Elena and opened his bedroom door, heading towards the guest bathroom. He tapped on the door and when she opened the door, just a crack, he handed his dark blue boxers and shirt to her.

She saw the clothes and took it without complaint.

She closed the door and scratched his head not sure what to say.

"I'll be in the living room. I'll grab some water if you need any."

He scratched his head again and then bit his lip.

He probably ruined it.

He ruined it...

;..;

Elena drew her nose close into his clothes, breathing in his scent. He smelled like a _male_. A pure male.

She stood in front of the mirror and breathe in his scent before she shook her head and put them on, sliding into the boxers and shirt. She flared the shirt out as she looked over herself in the mirror.

She looked at her mirror image and pointed.

"He may be two to three years younger than you, but damn it, Elena. Theirs something there. It's not just sex, it's everything. Enjoy yourself. Please." Elena pleaded with her mirror image and hated her next words.

"Be like Katherine, for once."

She smiled lightly before nodding her head to agree and then grabbed the door, cut off the light and wandered down the hallway and stairs. She made a left as Damon had showed her and chuckled to herself as Damon laid on the couch, stretched out in baggy pants. They were black, his hand in his head and he was staring at the TV like a disappointed little kid.

She stepped closer and stepped on the side of the TV as Damon continued to click the buttons on the remote.

"I think it's eight. Let's watch Moonlight now!" She shouted happily as a little kid in a candy store.

"It's not coming on this week. Something about a special presentation. I don't know. I'm looking for Chucky's bride. I think it's still on."

Elena pouted that her show wasn't going on but then felt herself grow wet as she realized that Chucky's bride was a horror movie. A horror movie!

She stepped closer to Damon and sat down as he moved his legs and sat up.

"Is that alright with you, Elena?"

Elena nodded her head and sat down. Getting as comfortable as she could in the couch.

It was soft as her own.

"Where are your clothes? I'll go wash and dry them so you won't have to walk around in my clothes all night."

"In the guest bathroom."

He handed her the remote and got up, going to the guest room to pick up her clothes. Looking at her underwear; it was black and lace.

He pulled himself from his thoughts and ran down towards the hallway closet, pulling back the doors to reveal the washer and dryer. He threw her clothes into the dryer and set the time before closing the doors and running back down stairs to the living room.

Elena was laying on the couch, her legs were the brightest thing he saw in the dark.

He walked towards her and looked at the movie screen.

Chucky was throwing the radio into the tub.

Damon sat down on the lazy boy next to the TV.

Elena laughed and patted her legs. "Come here. This is your house, come lay on my legs."

Damon shrugged his shoulders and then walked over to her.

They both adjust themselves. She was sitting half up and his head was laying on her center.

Their eyes both trained on the screen.

It wasn't long that Elena heard Damon snoring and she carefully and gently removed the hair out of eye, leaning down to kiss him on the forehead.

She sat her eyes trained on the movie, her eyes slipping close ready for sleep.

She fell asleep as Chucky's bride died.

Somewhere through the night, they adjust themselves during the night...

Elena had her hands in his hair and his head was on her breast. Her legs wrapped around his waist.

They snored in synced.

* * *

Let me know what you think.

It really means a lot.

If you want anything in the story as well, please let me. Or if you have questions and concerns please review.

DomO


	7. Breakfast and Touch

Here's the morning after. I would stop typing but I'm very impatient.

Ha.

Enjoy.

Oh yea I realized a mistake that I made. In the earlier chapters. I'll fix it.

* * *

;..;

Damon woke up first.

He was dreaming, dreaming of something sweet and hot under him.

It was Elena.

He couldn't stop thinking about kissing Elena.

He now felt bad that he couldn't continue and he felt bad for rejecting her.

He should have kept on going.

She was urging him on and he had stopped them from going further.

Damn he was the tease.

Damon snuggled his cheek into the softness of the pillow that he was sleeping on and fit coldness hit his back.

He looked up was in shock.

It wasn't a dream. Elena was under him. She was _sleeping_ under him.

He then looked down and noticed that he was sleeping on her breast. He shook his head and sat up, looking at her as her breast rose and fell of her breathing.

He quietly got off the couch and ran towards his room, he needed to check his phone and see what time it was.

It was five thirty in the morning and he had two messages.

_Matt: A'right. I'm going to bed. I want to hear EVERY detail._

_Stefan: Y u stop kissing her? You make it sound like she was into the kiss. You should have kept on going. I understand that you said her name because you couldn't think about anybody but make sure that she's okay with sleeping with you._

Damon texted them both back.

_To Matt: You'll hear what I want to tell you._

_To Stefan: Yes father._

He didn't care that it was five thirty in the morning. He was still shocked of the events of last night.

Elena was in his clothes.

_Clothes shit!_

Damon dropped his phone onto his bed and ran towards the hallway closet, opening the door and pulled out Elena's clothes. They were all dry.

He found her panties clinging to the dryer. He snatched them, hoping that he didn't rip them and placed them in his hands. He closed the closet door with a kick of his foot and walked down the stairs.

Elena was still asleep. She had grabbed a pillow and placed it onto her chest.

She looked so beautiful, a peaceful angel.

Damon placed her clothes on the lazy boy, he was sitting in last night, and headed into the kitchen.

It was five thirty in the morning and he was hungry.

He knew it was a Saturday so he didn't have to go to school.

He just wanted to eat.

He took out all the pots and pans he would need and the ingredients that he would use for making his breakfast.

He took out extra ingredients because he thought of Elena.

He stirred the things he picked out and whistled while he cooked.

He was happy.

For no reason as far as he knew and he wasn't sure why.

;..;

Elena awoke. She sat up slowly, careful not to wake up Damon.

It was Saturday and from her experience she liked sleeping in so knew Damon would do the same.

But when she looked down at her lap, he wasn't there.

She looked around the room and noticed that her clothes were on the lazy boy across from her.

She got up and grabbed her clothes, feeling how dry they were.

She looked around before quickly stripping down and removing the shirt and boxers and slipping into her pink bra and black lace underwear.

She wasn't known for matching.

She grabbed her shirt and was about to slip it on when she remembered that she needed to shower, so no skirt either.

Elena shrugged her shoulders and scratched her head as she headed into the kitchen to look at her phone in her bag.

She hoped that didn't get wet.

She didn't feel like getting another one.

She walked into the kitchen and she was shocked to see Damon's muscled and strong, broad back as he moved to cook. She stood there for a second and took in the scene before her.

His hair was all over his head and he was whistling. His arms moved as he flipped the pancakes and eggs.

Elena thought he looked cute as he cooked. She had a sudden feeling to walk over there and wrap her arms around him.

She did.

She rested her head against his back and wrapped her arms around his middle.

She felt him tense up before he relaxed, still whistling.

"I see, sleeping beauty is awake? How do you care for pancakes?" Damon turned around and winked at her as she looked up at him.

"Pancakes? I love them! What flavor?"

She stepped back from him as he turned around, flipping the pancake into the air and turning it over with his spatula.

He froze as he stared at her.

She was wearing just a pink bra and black lace panties. He took in the sight before him. Her breast were pushed together and her hips and thighs were hugged just right.

He placed the pan back on the stove before he leaned against the railing. He made sure he wasn't that close into touching it.

"Buttermilk. I haven't gone to the store." he paused and scanned her body. She blushed under his glaze. "Trying to seduce me are you? I kind of like this side of you Elena. I really like this side." He waggled his eyebrows and then turned around. " Sit at the counter and wait while I finish."

Elena saluted to his back and stood up straight. "Yes sir." She giggled as she saw his back moved as he laughed.

She sat at the bar stool at the counter and grabbed her purse by it's strap. She pulled it closer to her and took a look inside. She felt around in the bag and her belongings to see if anything was wet.

All clear.

She pulled out her phone and looked at it. She had three missed calls, they were all from Alaric, six messages from her sister, telling her updates on the party.

She placed her phone to her ear and watched as Damon moved around the kitchen, grabbing plates and things to eat with. He placed it on the counter in front of her and slid the cooked pancakes onto the plate, smiling at her as she did.

She pressed one to listen to her messages on her voice mail and craned her neck as Damon reached up high to grab the syrup. She got a good view of his ass.

_"Hey Elena its me. I'm sorry about messing the lunch date. I had a meeting with the superintendent. Please call me back. I want to make it up."_

She pressed seven as each message came up. She ended the voice mail call and then went through all her sister's messages. She locked her phone and placed it back in her bag, sliding the purse away from her as she grabbed her plate and her fork.

"So who called?"

The conversation was light.

Elena knew that he wasn't trying to stare at her breast.

"Alaric." Elena said dryly. She said it as if he left a bad taste in her mouth.

Damon dropped his fork and then cracked his fingers before eating again.

Elena grabbed an egg with her finger and placed it into her mouth.

"You can cook. I give you props."

Damon gave her that smirk she knew all too well.

"I can do a lot of other things, Elena. ALOT of other things."

Elena felt herself grow wet in her underwear. She squirmed in her sit before returning to eating the eggs.

"Damon, what are we doing?"

She just had to ask. It helped her for not thinking of what was going on.

She was in his clothes. She slept on his couch. He went to sleep on top of her and now she was eating breakfast that he served.

It was like they were dating but they weren't.

Where they?

Where they dating and didn't know it?

"We are eating. So eat."

He smiled and went back to eating.

Elena did the same.

He didn't want to talk about it so neither would she.

;..;

Elena was at her house, in her tub, taking a hot bath.

Her phone was playing music and she had it on her bathroom counter.

It was Touch by Natasha Bedingfield.

Elena singed to the song as it played, but quietly.

Natasha could sing it better than her.

_**I was tryin' to cross the street**_  
_** When I tripped and spilled my coffee**_  
_** On a man who yelled at me**_  
_** And then walked off in a hurry**_  
_** Now he's gonna be late for work**_  
_** So he called his secretary**_  
_** Said to cancel his appointment with the guy in the lobby**_

Elena dipped low into the tub and blowed bubbles under the water. Her head was swimming with thoughts and she couldn't stop them.

_**Who's been waiting for a while**_  
_** And talking on the phone**_  
_** Got invited to a party and thought he couldn't go**_  
_** But he's here right now**_  
_** Standing in my house**_  
_** And someone turns the music loud**_

She rose from under the water and took a deep breath. Wiping it from her eyes.

She knew that she had to choose, just wasn't sure who.

Maybe she could make her self like Alaric.

Maybe she could make her self like Damon.

But she already liked Damon.

Alaric was thirty.

Damon was eighteen.

Alaric was geeky and weird.

Damon was a bad boy rebel.

Bad or good?

Elena wasn't sure it all the thinking made her head hurt.

_**So we dance**_  
_** And we laugh**_  
_** And we touch (touch touch)**_

_** Yeah we dance**_  
_** And we laugh**_  
_** And we touch (touch touch)**_

_** Gonna party all night till the sun comes up**_  
_** Cuz it feels like the world disappears around us**_

Elena didn't like Alaric.

She didn't even know him.

Elena huffed in a breath and hummed as the song continued.

**_I was planning out my party_**  
**_ Running errands 'round the city_**  
**_ Grocery bags full of alcohol_**  
**_ And chocolate chip cookies_**  
**_ Saw a dress that was amazing_**  
**_ In the window of a boutique_**  
**_ So I went across the street_**  
**_ Then my heel broke and it threw me_**  
**_ I tried to catch my balance_**  
**_ But I was supposed to fall_**  
**_ It seems that spilling coffee_**  
**_ Was no accident at all_**  
**_ Cuz you're here right now_**

Elena continued to hum the song, ready for the next verse when the song cut off and she almost jumped out of the tub to answer it.

It was a phone call, from Damon.

She dried her hands on the towel that was on the toilet seat and answered.

She was out of breath.

"Elena?"

"Yeah?"

"I got to be honest with you."

"Yes?"

Her heart was thumping fast.

"I like you Elena alot and I want to know more about you, but there are things you must know about me."

"Okay?"

Was it bad or good?

She didn't know.

"Shit, Elena. I'll tell you when I get back. I have to go to Italy. My dad. He got into some shit and I'll be leaving in two hours. I'll send you my mail and things. So we can continue to talk if you like."

"What did you want to tell me?"

"One, I want to ask you out. I know I'm younger but I like you alot. Two, I want to be with you before I go."

Elena looked at her phone watch and saw it was four in the afternoon.

He would leave at six.

"Be with me how?"

She ignored his first question.

"How ever you would like Elena. I don't know when I'm coming back. I already called Alaric," Damon spat out the name like it made him sick. "Alaric is an old friend of my dads. He knows and said sure, go. I just wanted to let you know."

Elena thought it over for a second; the words, I don't know when I'm coming back...

She blurted it before she could even think it.

"Come by my house."

"Okay, see you later."

Elena heart sped up as he hung up the phone.

She wasn't the type of girl to just sleep with any guy she didn't know.

But she knew Damon. She knew him, not all of him, but she knew him.

She knew right then and there.

They would probably sleep together before he left and at this point she didn't even care.

She wanted too. She so wanted too.

**TBC**

* * *

Let me know what you think.

It really means a lot.

If you want anything in the story as well, please let me. Or if you have questions and concerns please review.

DomO


	8. Giving him something to remember

Smut!

I couldn't wait any longer.

I'm too impatient.

On with the story!

* * *

;..;

Elena checked herself over in the mirror.

She was going over her body.

She went digging through her drawers and found a black and green lingerie set that she had bought for Ben, when they were together. She was going to wear it on their anniversary.

It seemed that she couldn't wear it on their anniversary. Ben had dumped her on their anniversary for Katherine.

Seemed that Katherine couldn't stand virgins and Ben was one. So he slept with Elena to get rid of it and be with Katherine. Elena wasn't mad, she wasn't really anything. She didn't love him but she felt that it was necessary to sleep with someone that she was together with for a year.

That was her thoughts at that time, right now, she wasn't thinking that. She was older and mature to realize when someone was using her.

Damon wasn't using her.

As far as she knew, she would have asked but she didn't want to ruin their friendship. No matter how bad it was, she didn't want to ruin what they had. She loved they way they talked on the phone about anything and nothing. She loved that he actually looked in her eyes and not at her breast. He actually listened to what she had to say and even this morning. He made her breakfast and they ate in silence, yes, but after awhile they talked and laughed.

They could experience that all over again, if Elena let him.

_"How ever you would like Elena..."_

He wanted to be with HER of all people on his last day before he left. She couldn't help but not feel giggly inside.

Right then and there she knew she had to look good for him.

She decided as she washed herself off and grabbed the towel to quickly dry herself off and her hair, that she was going to sleep with him.

Not because that they liked each other and it was necessary. She just wanted to have something on his mind to calm him if he ever needed it.

Elena smirked in the mirror as she looked over her body.

Her hair was long and loose with curls, they were wild curls. She had on light chap stick that tasted like cherries. She wore her green and black lingerie set. Her breast were pushed together, it was tight but not to tight. She was wearing black lace bottoms with a green bow. She tied it perfectly as if it were a bow. And was glad that after Damon dropped her home, she waxed.

It hurt like hell but something told her to do so and she did.

And was happy she did.

She didn't want Damon to be disgusted.

He'd probably wouldn't be but she would.

She wanted to look perfect for him.

She took a glance at her phone as it vibrated on her bathroom counter top. She shut it to silence because while she got ready, she didn't want any distractions.

She reached over and grabbed it. A big smile came across her face after she realized who it was.

It was Damon.

She opened the message.

_Leaving house now, had to get a house sitter while I was away._

She grew jealous. She wasn't sure why. She texted him back.

_I can watch it for you. I'll just get my one of my cousins to watch the house. She's coming back from her trip from Europe soon and might need a place to crash with her boyfriend. I'll watch your house. :)_

She waited two minutes with the phone still in her hand as she waited for him to text back.

Her phone suddenly vibrated in his hand.

_I'll think about it. See you soon. *wink*_

Elena blushed and then texted him back.

_I unlocked the door so you can just waltz in. Meet me upstairs._

She waited till her message sent before she cut it off. She cocked her head to the side and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Give him something to remember."

;..;

Damon listened to his ipod music as he drove his bike. He didn't have his helmet on and didn't really much care for it. He was very sight-ful of his surroundings so he could go just as fast and nothing happened.

But just in case, he slowed down the pressure he put on the bike for it to go fast and groaned as the song changed.

He was about ready to stop and change the song until, it changed by it's self.

He felt something warm in his belly as it was the song that Elena liked.

He hummed to the song as he stopped at the red light and then sped off as it turned green.

He was almost there.

Finally, he got to her house and he parked his bike in the driveway. He stepped off the bike and cut off the engine. He took off his green headphones and twirled them around his ipod to place in his jacket pocket. After it was placed away he made a grab for his phone, his face lit up when he noticed it was from Elena.

_I unlocked the door so you can just waltz in. Meet me upstairs._

He smiled and then shut off his phone. He didn't want to be distracted.

He walked up her gravel road till he reached her door. He ran his hands through his hair before he turned the knob and stepped inside. He closed the door behind him and locked it.

He looked around the living room.

He been in her house before but it was at night and this was in the afternoon. He looked at it with new eyes. He walked around the house, looking around and seeing pictures that cluttered the walls. He was shocked to say the least of a picture he saw, it was Elena and someone else who looked like Elena, except she had long curly hair. Her breast were bigger and she had a smile on her face that reminded him of his own.

Evil and bad.

This woman was her twin. Elena was a twin.

Damon placed the picture back where he found it and walked up the stairs.

He was going to look up around the upper part of the house until he saw a light streaming from one room. He walked towards the light and opened the door.

His cock sprang to attention and grew and got longer in his pants.

Elena, his teacher and his friend, was laying on her bed wearing a black and green lingerie set with her hair wildly curly. He took a step inside the room and closed the door behind him. He didn't and couldn't take his eyes off her. She was leaned up on her elbows and biting her lip.

"Are you going to stand there or do something?"

;..;

_"Are you going to stand there or do something?"_

Her voice was low and seductive, she leaned up off her elbows and curled her finger at him to come here. He did. Sitting on the edge of the bed.

His cock was throbbing in his pants.

She got on her knees and sat on her thighs, wrapping her arms around his neck to dangle at his stomach as she kissed the back of his neck and shoulder, sending hot shivers all over Damon's body.

"Elena, what are you doing? I said that we could do anything you wanted. I didn'..." Damon hissed in a breath as she nibbled on his ear lobe.

"You said anyway I would like. I want to be with you Damon. I want you inside me, Damon. I know that I'm older and you probably want someone your age and theirs alot of things that I..."

Damon turned around and silenced her mouth with his lips. They kissed for a second before he pulled back. Her legs were dangling off the bed and his body was between her legs. His blue eyes were darker and wet heat went straight to her core.

"I don't care that your older Elena. I really don't. I just can't sleep with you."

Elena scowled before she reached with her hands for his cock.

He hissed in a breath as she found his rock hard member.

"You say you don't but your dick says you do. What's stopping you? I'm wet and ready, Damon."

"You don't know me Elena. You don't know the real me. I don't give two shits about anything or anybody except for my best friend Stefan. And you. The very first day, I..." he paused and his head hung low. He didn't want to hurt her feelings. He shook his head and looked at her in her chocolate eyes. "I made a list with a friends. It's like all of us pick a girl we would like to sleep with and we go after her. It's our choice after sleeping with her whether or not to stay with her or just leave her be."

Elena's hands dropped from his pants and then cupped his face as he dropped his head again. He was sure to see anger and hurt across her eyes. But when he looked in them, he saw understanding and caring.

"Damon, I don't care about that. While you were coming over, I decided that whatever you have done. I can't hold that against you and I won't. Guys your age make stupid bets." She laughed and pulled him to kiss her and he did. She ran her tongue across his bottom lip before she pulled back. "Right now, in this moment. I want to be with ALL of you, Damon. I honor you for telling me the truth. Hell, if you were my teacher, I'd make a bet about you too."

She grinned and then reached again for his pants. She unbuckled his pants quickly and then unzipped them, while her other hand un-button them. After she was done, she slid them down his leg and was admired that he was commando and...she gasped.

His cock was long and hard. It was thick around the head and thick around the middle.

"mmmm, come here, but take off your pants first. We don't have long and I want you to be inside me already."

Damon's cock twitched at her words. He kissed her on the mouth as he kicked off his pants with his legs. His tongue slipped into her mouth as his hands found her breast and he squeezed. She gasped in his mouth at the pressure of her breast being squeezed and pulled his hair to deepen the kiss. He pulled back and kissed her on her collarbone, licking and sucking the skin there, before he moved low and pulled the top down.

Damon bit his tongue.

Her breast weren't as tiny as Jeremy had said.

Damon made a mental note.

_Don't listen to everything that Jeremy says._

He pulled one into his mouth as he worked on the other, trailing his tongue all around her buds and her rosy nipple as he sucked on it.

"mmmm, Damon. Fuc..." He switched breast and did the same to the other. His hands slipping down to feel every curve of her body, slipping his fingers into the threads of bottoms to pull them down her tan legs. When they were finally off, he threw them anywhere as let her breast slip from his mouth as he kissed her flat stomach and went lower and lower.

He leaned his head back as he leaned at her gleaming wet pussy, he slipped his finger inside and his eyes rolled in the back of his head at how tight she was.

"When's the last time you had sex?" Damon's finger went in and out of her as she bucked and moaned.

"A year...ago."

Damon stopped moving his finger in her to slip in two. He knew his dick was big, he didn't need anyone to tell him that. So if the last time Elena had sex was a year ago, she must have be super fucking tight.

Fucckkk yeahhh.

"This is going to hurt. I don't have long. When I get back, I'm going to savior your body, baby. Trust. Me." He took off his jacket and shirt, throwing it down on the floor. He crawled on top of Elena as she threw her head back into the bed. He licked his lips and then he stopped.

"Where are your condoms?"

"I want to feel you Damon. Worry about it, later. Just pull out when your about to cum. Please"

Damon nodded his head and got back on top. Elena moved herself around as if she was laying on the bed.

She spread her legs as wide as she could and licked her lips at Damon. She was waiting for something too.

He was waiting for something too.

;..;

Damon crawled up her body. His cock hitting her legs with a soft thump as he placed his hands on either side of her head.

He looked down at her as she looked up at him.

"Damon, please, I know I'm tight but don't be careful with me. Give me all you got."

Damon nodded his head and then kissed her full on the mouth. Elena rose her legs on his hips and felt his thick head at her wet cavern.

He slipped in his tongue and bit her bottom lip and pulled as he slid into her.

Her nails instantly scratched his back and teeth bit his lip.

He wasn't all the way in yet and he hated that wasn't the most thicker part of him.

"I'm sorry, Elena." She pulled from the kissed and looked at him about to ask why when he slipped his entire length into her.

Her head softly bumped his and she groaned as he pulled out and went back in. Since her legs were on his waist and up high, he was hitting a much more deeper spot.

He started off slow. Not wanting to hurt her. Her nails were deep in his back and all of himself was holding him back from pounding into her like a wild animal.

"Faster, Damon. I want to hear your balls slapping my ass baby." Elena arched her back and thrusted her hips to meet his thrusts. Her nails dug deeper in his back as he increased his pace. His balls were slapping against her ass, hard as he pounded her.

"Shitttt...so hot, so tight."

Damon groaned in pleasure as Elena released her hands from his back and slapped his ass, making him go faster.

"I...want...uh...uh...mmmmm...ride..." Damon slowed down his thrusts and stilled. He looked down at Elena, as sweat was starting to form on her face and drip down her face as she looked at him.

Damon smirked and raised his eyebrow as he flipped them over. She was on top, straddling him, him still inside of her.

She bit her lip and set her hands by his head and looked deep in his eyes as she moved back and forth, his hands on her hips as he felt her move back and forth over his dick.

He was so close. So close. But he held back.

He wanted her to cum first.

She breathe in his ear. "So close. I want...it faster..."

Damon grinned wickedly at her before he slipped his hands under her ass and bounced her up and down on his dick.

Her breast bounced up and down as she did. Her fingers digging into her sheets as he bounced her harder and harder. Her ass meeting his balls with nice and wet slaps.

Her whole entire body tensed up as she felt herself about to orgasm. She placed her hands quickly on her breast and sat up, playing with her nipples as she was close.

Damon was too.

She pinched her nipples harder and harder until..

she threw her head back and cried out, long and hard.

Damon did too on a roar. He came inside of her, hot and wet spurts. Quick and fast.

His cock was 'throwing up' inside of her.

Elena's hands dropped from her nipples and she crashed forward, laying on top of him. Damon wrapped his arms tight around Elena as he held her

They fell asleep, forgetting that Damon came inside of her.

;..;

Damon awoke thirty minutes later. Elena had rolled off of him in the middle of their sleeping. He kissed on her head and then smiled, hurting inside as he realized that he came inside of her.

He shook his head. He'd talk to her about it later.

He quickly slipped out of the bed and put on his clothes. He found a piece of paper and pen on her desk. He wrote quickly on it and then after he was done, left it on the space where he was.

He slipped on his jacket and dug through his pockets, removing his house keys from his key ring. He placed it on the piece of paper and left.

A sense of pain tugged him back, but he couldn't.

He had too.

He didn't want too.

But he had too.

His mind was swirling and tumbling.

A possibility of her pregnant.

* * *

Let me know what you think.

It really means a lot.

If you want anything in the story as well, please let me now. Or if you have questions and concerns please review.

DomO

P.S.- This chapter was too Katie9431, I hoped it lived up to your expectations.


	9. First week

No smut in this chapter, just feelings.

I hope I did a good job.

And just letting you know.

Elena doesn't know that she might be pregnant, so please don't tell her.

*Smiles* On with the story...

* * *

Elena awoke the next morning with a smile on her face. She rose in the bed and yawned, stretching her muscles as they cracked and blood flowed through them as she looked around her room. She felt around for Damon, but found nothing there.

Her heart fell at the coldness of the side of the bed, but she did feel the note and…key?

She picked up the note and the key, deciding to read the note first.

She didn't want any confusion.

_Elena,_

_I'm sorry that I left. I had to go. Flight leaving and all. I'll miss you. When I get back I want to take you out to dinner. Everything involving around that. I want to get to know you better. I left the key to my house. I'll just tell Stefan to not worry about it anymore. I'll try and call you long distance and message you somehow. I'll be gone for a month. I'll count the days till I see you again._

_Love, Damon._

Elena felt her heart flutter and pump out of her chest. That was the sweetest thing that she ever read.

She placed the note on her dresser, hoping to save it later and held the key tight to her chest.

He was going to give it to one of his best friends and instead he changed his mind and gave it to her.

She didn't mean to sound childish, but

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Take that Stefan."

She shouted out in a laugh as she laid back down in her bed with the key still in her hands. She wasn't going to lose this. No matter if he had a spare key or not, she wasn't going to lose this.

Then a simple thought came into her head.

Last time she was at his house, he didn't let her inside his room but now that he wasn't going to be there, she could go in if she wanted.

Elena shook her head.

That wouldn't be right. He trusted her and trust her he shall.

She giggled and rolled over in the bed, holding the key tight in her hands, never letting go.

She was never going to let go.

;..;

**~Monday~**

Elena was in class. She was sad. She hadn't heard from Damon since Saturday night. He called her, long distance, and they talked for three hours.

She was in class, teaching and she didn't want to be teaching. She'd rather be at Damon's house. She cleaned over anything that she could get her hands on and even stopped Stefan, the one that was supposed to be watching his house, and talked to him. He was quiet and didn't tell her much, just said that his dad was a little of a jerk.

Damon's dad thought that Stefan was gay because he never saw him with any girls.

Elena realized that Stefan was one of the quiet types. Most quiet types got women.

Damon's dad was wrong.

But she was in class, teaching and she didn't want too.

Nope. Nope.

She'd only enjoy it if Damon was there, sending her remarks and waggling his eyebrows and sending her text messages at lunch and all his other classes.

She missed him.

She decided that later on that night. She would call him.

Fuck the bill for her long distance.

She **needed** to hear his voice.

**~Tuesday~**

Elena was depressed.

She called him last night and he didn't answer. The house phone kept ringing until some rude man answered the phone, coughing and hacking.

His words still wrong in his head.

_"The whore ain't here. Don't call. Fuck Damon, tell your hoes not to call here."_

His words hurt. Whoever that was, his words hurt and his voice was cold.

Elena gripped the key around her neck tight, she placed the key on a long ass chain she found in her closet and tied it around her neck.

Elena thought of him every time she gripped the key.

She became calm.

She taught the class, taught the class as best as she could.

She still wasn't sure what to do.

She missed him so much.

Missed his voice and couldn't take the way they were far apart.

Elena quickly assigned the class their work and sat at her desk.

Her brain was hurting and she felt sick to her stomach.

She had to go pee so excused herself.

She came back and turned the radio on, listening to the music.

The class asked if she would get up and dance again.

She said no, didn't feel like it.

They 'awww' and asked if they could dance and take a break.

She said of course.

She didn't care no more.

Not with him gone.

**~Wednesday~**

Elena was happy. Damon called her last night. He told her that he was so busy that he couldn't get to the phone and his dad did. He said he was sorry for whatever he said and that his dad was an ass.

Elena assured him that she wasn't _that _hurt by his words. She told him not to worry and asked what was wrong with him.

He told her that he was having some type of sickness that he rather not talk about.

Damon guessed it was an STD.

Elena thought of it as the 'clap'.

Damon laughed and laughed.

Elena laughed and laughed.

Their conversation lasted for four hours, that time. He asked her was she okay and did she feel anything like she was sick.

Elena told him that she was getting head aches and her stomach hurt but that was because she hadn't ate since they last time they talked.

He laughed and she swore she could hear a smirk in his voice. He told her that he was there for her and told her to eat. She laughed and told him it was late. He said it was late for him too.

They ended the call with kisses.

Both of them saying, Good night.

Elena was in class and she smiled her way through the classes, walked around the classes asking for anything they needed help on. All the guys raised their hands.

She went over to them and didn't care if they were trying to look down her shirt.

Her thoughts were on Damon.

Always on Damon.

Was this love?

She didn't know.

Wasn't sure.

Just hoped in the end, that he wasn't another Ben.

They hadn't even talked about the mid-afternoon they shared.

He didn't bring it up and neither did she.

She didn't want to be the fool.

Nope. Nope.

**~Thursday~**

She didn't hear from him last night. She was at the end of pulling her hair. It was like every other day he would call.

She sure she was sick.

She had a disease called, 'INeedDamon'.

They symptoms were; head aches, heart felt tugged, stomach hurt, hair pulling, wet eyes, and gripping his key.

She hadn't even been in his room yet. Every time she slept over at his house, she never went to his room. She slept on his couch and texted her sister and cousin.

Her cousin was borrowing her house as Elena was watching her friends house.

She dare didn't tell her sister or cousin that she was watching one of her student's house. She would never hear the rest of it.

She didn't want to talk to them, but it helped past the time.

She missed him and couldn't call him, fear of his father answering the phone.

When she got to his house, she would go in his room and sleep in his bed.

She missed him more than she missed anyone.

**~Friday~**

Elena told the class it was for a break.

She didn't feel like teaching.

They hollered in happiness and brought put our their ipods.

They had to put them away when Alaric came in the room, looking innocent as ever.

He excused her out of the class and asked her to go on the diner date.

She agreed; not even realizing what she was doing.

Her heart hurt.

Her face was still red from sleeping in Damon's bed. She cried all night.

Her phone ranged and ranged.

She never answered because it wasn't him.

It was never him.

She agreed to the date for tomorrow.

Didn't care no more.

She missed the dark haired devil.

She decided right then as she stepped back in her class that she was going to call him.

No matter if his dad answered or not.

She didn't care no more.

**~Saturday~**

It was two and she was coming back from the 'date'.

Whatever you wanted to call it.

She didn't go home.

Didn't want her cousin to see her face.

Her car was out of the shop and she drove to his house, walked in the house and cried, throwing her purse and keys on the ground, walking around the house.

She needed something to drink.

She found a cabinet that was locked but she picked it with her hair pins. It unlocked and she found some Jack Daniels.

She closed the cabinet and locked it back, walking into Damon's room and drinking herself to sleep.

She found a picture of him and Stefan, together. They were smiling. A older woman was in the picture, kissing Stefan on the cheek.

Elena went to sleep at three in the afternoon, next to the picture.

She didn't care.

Not anymore.

**~Sunday~**

She woke up with a head ache and threw up in the bathroom, washing her mouth and taking a shower.

She laid down all day and graded all the work she could.

She started crying as she got to Damon's work.

He had turned in his story without her even knowing.

She read the first paragraph out loud.

_"I loved her. I was in **love** with her. She was **my** light to my darkness. Her breath was the water to my fire. She was the sea that was calm and the waves when angry. She was **mine**. All **mine**. I couldn't let her go. Didn't want to let her go. I could **never **let her go. She didn't know I existed. She probably didn't care that I existed. But she was already** mine**. Always **mine**. I had my maker, my creator, but **my** light was always **mine**."_

Elena read the rest till it was three am in the morning.

She read it at least three times.

He had just given her the first two chapters.

She placed them on the side and graded everything else.

She sat up in the bed and started crying again.

She realized that this was only the first week and had three more to go.

* * *

The paragraph, I wrote. I felt it based on how Spike would feel about Buffy even though he was with Drusilla.

The next chapter will be all Damon's point of view. And you'll get to meet his 'infected' father, hahahaha


	10. Second Week

No smut in this chapter, just feelings.

I hope I did a good job.

And just letting you know.

Damon's worried that she's pregnant-A/N- and In this story, Damon's father's name is Henry.

*Smiles* On with the story...

* * *

It had been a week since Damon last talked to Elena.

_His_ Elena.

He was beside himself and was mighty pissed that his dad called his..friend?, teacher?, girlfriend?, a hoe.

He yelled at his father for that and didn't care that his heart could have gave out.

Damon didn't care at this point. He rushed to his room and slammed the door behind him, not caring that his dad was wheeling his way towards his locked door and banging on the door.

He called her. The long distance call would be on his dad's phone bill.

He didn't care.

The phone ranged twice before she answered. His heart beat wildly in his chest as he heard her voice.

"Hey, Damon." She sounded tired and exhausted.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry if I haven't called. My dad has been acting an ass towards everyone. His assistant is beside herself." Should he tell her why he was truly over there.

"I'm fine and why? I would have called but I forgot. I didn't want to hear your father's mouth."

Damon laughed, grabbing his chest. "I don't either but I got too. I'm his son and only child. I think. He got his assistant pregnant."

Damon closed his mouth as he heard what he said. He shook his bed. His dad's assistant was pregnant and Elena was probably pregnant.

Hot damn.

"Oh, you'll have a little brother or sister, that's cool. I'm glad for you. I have a twin. I hate it but I love her all the same. You'll meet her when you get back. I kind of wanted to ask you something."

Damon felt like collapsing to the floor. Was she asking him to be her boyfriend? Was she going to ask about the sex and the potential pregnancy?

Oh shit.

"My sister is having this formal get together at her house for our birthday and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?"

Damn.

He'd loved too but he needed to tell her about the pregnancy.

He wanted her to know.

He **_had _**to let her know.

"Elena, I think I got you pregnant. I know you weren't even thinking about this and I'm sorry. I can...I knew we should have pulled out but it felt so good being inside of you. I don't care that you slept with me out of nothing. I **will** help take care of the child. I will. I'm true to my world. After I pass to be a senior, I'll have my father's business. He's a very good Realtor. I'll be selling houses and I'll take care of our child. I don't mean to drop this on you, but I like you alot, Elena and damn it. I hate the fact that I'm here. I hate the fact that you could be pregnant and I'm over here taking care of my sick father."

Damon swallowed, but there was nothing in his throat. He leaned down and couldn't take it anymore. He felt hot so loosened the top button of his shirt. His father had stopped banging in the door and left. Damon heard him wheel himself away.

He had a mini- heart attack while him and Cindy-his assistant-were fucking and he passed out. She called the hospital and then called Damon.

Seems like Damon was the only family he had.

Damon came and stayed.

A week already had passed and he wished he was back in mystic falls.

He missed her already.

"Damon? I...have...to...go. It's lunch time and the bell just ranged. I can't."

Before he could even say a word, Elena hung up the phone.

Damon placed the phone back on the hook and walked towards his door. He sighed and then unlocked the door, muttering to himself;

"I should have waited."

**~Monday and Tuesday~**

He heard from her those days.

He assumed it was because of school so he decided to call her after that to hope that she was okay.

She didn't answer the phone.

He called her five times.

She still didn't answer.

He wasn't sure what was wrong.

He knew they needed to talk about what he told her but she wasn't answering her calls.

He'd try tomorrow.

He'd try and call her tomorrow.

**~Wednesday~**

His dad had cornered him.

Laughed and told him he heard his entire conversation.

Damon stood there in horror as his father went over what he say.

Damon felt soo pissed that his father called her a whore. He wanted to push him out his chair and leave him on the ground, but he didn't have the heart to do it and Cindy was always there.

Cooing and swooning and just being there.

It disgusted him.

She was even there when his father mention his conversation with Elena.

Except his father ended up calling her Lena. He wasn't sure how that was.

Damon was glad that his father didn't hear her name. He'd research her and find her for sure.

Damon couldn't have that.

Couldn't have that at all.

**~Thursday and Friday~**

He called her five times Thursday and Friday, each.

He wasn't sure what was wrong.

He wanted to talk to her about the possibility of her being pregnant.

He wanted to talk it out.

He wanted to hear her voice.

He wanted...something.

He wanted...her.

His father was pissing him off, talking about him being a father himself.

Damon was mad.

He was pissed.

His dad went to sleep with Ciny.

Damon found a full bottle of JD.

He drunk it heavily that night.

**~Saturday and Sunday~**

He called her on Saturday.

She didn't answer.

Sunday, she did.

The talk wasn't long as it used to be.

It was short.

Always short.

Short.

Short.

He tried to make the conversation longer.

She told him that she was talking to her sister and had to go.

He heard her sister, say 'Go head and talk to him, you stupid cow. I could be a aunt.'

Damon froze at what Katherine said.

Elena didn't sound fazed.

She hushed her sister and then said she had to go.

He tried to keep the conversation longer.

He couldn't.

She hung up the phone.

He drunk heavily on Sunday.

Two weeks down and two weeks to go.

* * *

Hope I did good. Let me know what you think about the chapter.


	11. Third week

The beginning of smut in this chapter and feelings.

I hope I did a good job.

And just letting you know.

Elena, thinks over the fact that she is pregnant.

*Smiles* On with the story...

* * *

Elena was hurt. She felt betrayed. She felt...sick to her stomach.

She went to visit her sister on Sunday. They talked and Elena just cried all day.

Ben wasn't there so Elena had the perfect opportunity to tell her everything and Elena did.

Damon. Him being a student. The fact they had mind-blowing sex. And he told her days earlier that she could be pregnant.

Katherine didn't yell at her. Katherine didn't smile or smirk. No naughty remark asking about how big his _down there_ was.

All Katherine did was actually talk to her about her plans. How did Elena feel that she was dating a student and that she could get fired if anyone found out. Katherine asked her questions, simple questions that didn't involve thinking.

Elena was glad; she didn't want to think.

Didn't want to think at all.

But Elena **had** to think.

Didn't she?

Couldn't she not?

She wanted to sleep, but she feared that she wouldn't get up. Not from death but from her tiredness. She was always tired and she suspected it was because of her being pregnant.

Katherine assured her that she had to least wait before she took the test and or went to the doctor.

Elena didn't want to wait but wanted to make sure there was no mistakes.

Katherine's voice ranged in her mind after her phone call with Damon.

_"He told you that he'd be there. He'd be there. Don't tell anyone about this. Just say you were dating some guy and he's on vacation somewhere. This guy may be young but he **wants** to be there, so stop acting stupid. Stop acting retarded. He has a right to know how you feel since your feelings are on him, right?"_

Katherine was right.

But Elena didn't want him in.

She already let him in and he hurt her.

Hurt her bad.

But they could have a kid together; he could be a dad and she a mother. A mother before her sister.

Ha. Beat that.

But this wasn't some game, to see who got what first. This was real life.

Elena was a teacher. She was a twenty-two year old woman that could be pregnant. She lived by herself and was friends with a guy who got her supposedly pregnant.

What more could go wrong?

_Nothing._

**Everything.**

She could stress herself so much over what he did, but she helped too, and lose the child.

Or she could not be pregnant.

If she was pregnant, she was going to take care of the child.

And forgive Damon.

They hadn't seen each other in two weeks and it was almost three.

This was _killing_ her.

Killing her **all** over.

**~Monday and Tuesday~**

Elena didn't go to school Monday or Tuesday, something about a school holiday.

Elena didn't care, she was happy to be in Damon's home.

She slept in his bed everyday.

She tried to get on his laptop and read novels, anything.

But he had a password lock.

She tried to guess.

Typed in his last name, didn't work.

She sat there for awhile; she couldn't figure it out, so left it alone.

That was on Monday.

Tuesday, she just stayed in his bed until she had to the use the restroom. She used the rest room and then washed her hands.

She looked in the mirror and noticed that she looked gross.

So gross.

She washed her face and brushed her teeth.

After she was done, she placed her toothbrush next to Damon's.

His was green like hers.

She wouldn't think of him as the type to like green.

Oh well.

She headed back into bed, when her phone ranged.

It was **him**.

She answered the phone without a second thought.

"Damon, before you speak, I'm sorry about how I acted when you told me the truth. I'm sorry. Just right now, I could be carrying your child. I don't know what to think. I want you to be here. I want you to be the father of my child, our child. I want to make this work. These two weeks have been hell with out you."

Elena stopped breathing.

What if he rejected her and told her that it wasn't his kid and that she was fucking Alaric and she would have to take him on The Maury show just to get a test...

Oh god.

"It's okay...I understand. I'd be shocked if I found out I was pregnant too."

He laughed.

It was...a fake laugh.

Elena didn't like it.

"What's wrong, Damon? Are you mad at me for not hanging up on Sunday?"

"No. My father's assistant just lost the baby. She was walking out of the restaurant, picking up dad's order and this waiter guy slammed the door into her stomach. I never seen so much blood, Elena. Never. I never seen my dad...cry. He cried."

"Is everyone okay?" Elena knew that was the wrong question to ask but she wasn't sure what to say.

She wasn't sure how to act to this but...sad.

That could have happened to her if she was five or eight months pregnant.

"No. Cindy, she's been in and out of the hospital. My dad's been losing his mind. He's drinking again so yelling at everyone. I'm just...I don't know. I'm scared and frighten."

"Why Damon? Why are you scared and frighten?"

"Because that could have happened to you if you were seven months pregnant like Cindy. It happened so fast that, I nor my father could stop it."

Elena didn't know what to say, so didn't say anything.

She didn't want to hurt his feelings any more.

**~Wednesday~**

He called her again that night. She answered and she told him about his missing work from school.

His other teachers were worried and missed him being the only one who paid attention in class even though it looked like he didn't.

He laughed but she could hear the heart break in his laugh, she could hear it in his voice.

She wasn't sure if it was a good idea, but she said it anyway.

"Damon, I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure."

She heard shuffling around in the kitchen and she waited.

Not sure how to put the words together.

"I would like us to start living together. I know I could lose my job and I don't care. This 'could be' baby inside my stomach is more important than any old job. I want us to be together. We could be a family or how ever you want. We could date other people or be together. We could live together or not. Your choice."

"I'll have to think about it. I'll be back in a week and we can decide face to face then, okay. I got to go. Cindy wants me to drive her and father to the movies. I like you, Elena."

"I like you too, Damon." Damon hung up the phone.

She placed her phone down.

One more week and she would see him.

She jumped for joy.

Everything was going fine.

For now.

**~Thursday and Friday~**

He called her both those days.

She answered both those days.

He was laughing and smiling.

She thought he was drunk, but he wasn't.

His father was letting him come back earlier.

His dad told him, he was getting old and didn't care if Damon didn't finish school. He'd hand over the business anyway.

He was too much in love with Cindy.

Damon could go home. Elena was happy.

She couldn't be happier.

He was leaving at six, three hours.

He told her to wait at his house.

They hung up after saying, I like you, and I like you too.

Elena called her cousin, when she was ready to leave she could.

Her cousin was happy. She hated being in Elena's house, it was too big and she wasn't sure what to put in it.

Elena laughed and said her byes.

Her cousin did the same.

Elena hung up the phone and rolled over in Damon's bed. She was going to see him. She was going to see.

She was going to see him.

She jumped out of the bed and cleaned up her mess. She re-washed the dishes again. She changed his sheets and cleaned the dust off his un-used laptop.

She'd seen him and wanted to look her best.

She was getting giggly over a boy, not a boy but a man.

_Her_ man.

**Her **man.

Elena was in the shower when she heard him walk in.

She wasn't sure when she got the good hearing, but she heard him, close the front door and lock it.

She turned off her shower and stepped out, wrapping the towel around her body.

She stepped out of the shower and faced him.

He was sitting up on his bed, propped up on his elbows. His shoes were kicked off to the side and he was wearing long dark jean shorts that covered over his knees. He was wearing a tiger graphic t-shirt and his hair was all over his head.

His blue eyes, staring at her, lust in them.

"Hello." Damon said.

Elena was looking over his body and she couldn't believe that he was actually there in front of her.

She could touch him, if she wanted too.

Damon cocked his head at her and licked his bottom lip.

Elena held onto the towel, not sure what to so.

He looked so good in those shorts. She wasn't sure whether to talk or kiss him.

She wanted to kiss him.

She watched as his blue eyes scanned over her body.

She could melt in the floor if she wanted.

Elena didn't say a word as she dropped the towel and revealed her body to him.

His lips parted slightly, looking at her naked wet body.

Water clung to her skin, still.

"Elena, what are you doing?"

Elena shushed him and placed her finger on her lips, as she walked towards him.

She crawled up his body and planted a seaming wet kiss on his lips.

He didn't fight her.

He couldn't fight her, her lust and desire was driving her body.

She grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head. She slipped inside her tongue as she moved her hips, grinding her core over his clad-covered erection.

It grew beneath her as she moved and continued to kiss him.

She removed her hands from his wrists and moved down his body.

Her hands fumbling with his belt and zipper and button.

She un-did them all, quickly. Not caring if they broke.

He sat up and looked down at her.

She dug her hands through his shorts and found his member, under his black boxers.

She pulled out his erection and moved her hand over his soft skin and hardness.

"Elena, what are you doing?" He asked her again, his eyes read that he was confused.

She wasn't.

She looked up at him.

"loving you."

Before he could say a word, her mouth crashed over his erection.

**TBC**

* * *

Hope I did good. Let me know what you think about the chapter. He's back and the fun beings.


	12. Sealing the deal

Straight smut!( Some of it's going to be a bit graphic.) You were warned.

And just letting you know.

*Smiles* On with the story...

* * *

_"Elena, what are you doing?" He asked her again, his eyes read that he was confused._

_She wasn't._

_She looked up at him._

_"loving you."_

_Before he could say a word, her mouth crashed over his erection._

_;..;_

Her mouth came crashing down on his erection.

Damon threw his head back, his eyes fluttering open like a butterfly's wings as he felt her tongue lick against his vein, it was directly under his mushroom head. He laid back in his bed as his Elena sucked him. As his Elena wrapped her tongue around his head and absorbed him into her hot mouth.

He groaned deep in his throat as her hands touched his member, she made a circle with her index finger and thumb, going up and down his length as she sucked him.

"Elena, don't stop. Don't..." He almost bit off his tongue as she sucked as much as she could in her mouth. Elena pulled back, a smile on her face as she took a glance at Damon's face.

His tongue was hanging out of his mouth and he was panting, his eyes kept fluttering open.

"Put your mouth back on me. Please." Damon pleaded as he thrust up in response.

Elena grinned and took as much as she could back into his mouth, sucking on the tip, furiously before she flatten her tongue and his cock head hit the back of her throat.

She didn't gag.

She didn't move her head.

She moved her throat muscles and swallowed around him as best as she could.

Then she moved her head faster and faster.

She moaned as pre-cum dripped out of his cock head and hit her taste buds.

"mmmmm" She moaned around his cock as she moved her head in a circular motion, gaining speed as he thrust into her mouth.

"Fuck...Elena I want you beneath me."

Elena raised her eyebrow as her answered. She looked up at him.

Damon was sitting up in the bed, he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

He pulled her up, his wet cock slipping out of her mouth and hitting his stomach. He stood up and her legs wrapped around his waist as he laid her on his bed.

He stepped back and took off his shirt, throwing it somewhere...anywhere.

He ran his hands down his abs as his hard cock throbbed to penetrate. He grabbed a hold of his shorts and boxers and pulled them down his legs. He stepped out of them and gulped as Elena had her legs spread before him. She was biting her lip, her chocolate eyes as he moved closer to her.

"I want a taste." He balanced himself on his shoulders, placing them on either side of her tiny body, he dipped his head low and caught her clitoral hood in his mouth, he lapped his tongue at it before setting down on his knees, grabbing her legs roughly and pulling her forward towards his mouth.

She gasped as she felt his finger slip inside of her.

Her walls instantly tighten around his finger as he probed her.

She arched her back and bit her lip as she felt another finger into her.

"Damo...Damon..."She moved her head from side to side as he continued to lick her and finger her.

He moaned deep in his throat at how good she tasted to him.

She tasted like cantaloupe and honey dew.

He flatten his tongue and ran it up and down her folds, twirling it in a circle and then with a idea, he spelled his name with his tongue.

She screamed out loud in pleasure.

Damon grinned against her as he slipped in another finger and pumped her, harder and harder.

"I want you...inside."

Damon was almost finished with the 't' in his last name when she said that. He pulled back and pulled his fingers from out of her, running them over his tongue.

He closed his eyes and his cock jerked as he gulped down her taste.

He opened his eyes slightly and saw that Elena had moved to herself lower towards the edge of the bed, her legs were on the ground as she looked at him.

"Come here." Elena called him to her with her finger and he obliged.

He laid on her carefully, not wanting to hurt whatever what was inside of her belly.

Her legs wrapped around his waist and rested on his hips as she looked up at him.

"Damon, make love to me." She blurted out.

Damon was taken aback. He wasn't sure how.

"I don't..."

"Shhhh," Elena hushed him by giving him a quick peck. "just by your actions is enough for me."

He nodded his head and slid into her.

Elena threw her head back and moaned at the entry.

Damon's eyes fluttered open at how tight and hot she was.

"Feel so good..." Damon whispered as he held himself up by balancing himself on his arms to look down at her.

He moved inside her slowly, not knowing what to do. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he moved in and out of her.

She was staring into his eyes as he moved in and out of her, never breaking her looking at him.

He didn't either.

The moment felt to perfect.

Way to perfect for them both.

"Kiss me, Damon. I want to feel your tongue in my mouth."

She whispered.

He heard her and obliged, leaning his head down to kiss her on the lips, slipping in his tongue as hers wrestled against his.

"Ah, uh...mmmm Damon. I missed you."

Damon smiled and lightly chuckled, pulling back from the kiss.

"You can tell how hard my dick got when I saw you that I missed you."

She laughed and he moved quicker inside of her.

The slowness was killing him.

He threw his head back and grabbed her legs, placing them right under his armpits as he stood up straight and pounded her.

His pounding wasn't meant to bruise, it was meant out of all the feelings he felt, thinking of her pregnancy.

She was **his**.

He **was** going to make her **his**.

She was **all** his.

All **his**.

Damon looked down at her stomach as he fucked her, her flat stomach jiggled, just a little, as he pounded her.

He thought of what could have been inside of her.

A girl with Elena's chocolate eyes and her long hair.

A boy with his blue eyes and his short dark hair.

Or a girl with Elena's chocolate eyes and his short dark hair.

Or a boy with Elena's chocolate eyes and her long hair.

Or the other way around.

Damon didn't want to think about all the combinations of his kid. He was with Elena.

**His** Elena.

Damon looked at her breast as they bounced up and down as he..

He couldn't say fuck or even think of it like that.

She wanted him to make love to her so that what he was going to do.

Make honest love to her.

He may have not felt that way, yet, but something was cooking in his stomach.

He felt it and Elena saw it.

He saw it in her too.

"Elena, I want you to balance yourself on your arms. This is going to make me go deeper."

Elena nodded her head and pushed herself up on her arms.

She cried out as he went deeper and further into her. She threw her head back and looked at the window, her lips were parted as he dipped in and out of her.

His balls were smacking against her ass cheeks.

And as she came hard and long, she heard the wet sounds their bodies made when he dipped into her and yet, it was the most beautiful sound she ever heard.

"Uh, fuck...shit...I'm going to cum. I'm...pull out."

Elena looked up at him, her lips were parted. Her tongue whipped across her mouth.

"Damon," he looked in her eyes. He saw loving, something he saw in his mother before she died. "Go ahead. I'm already pregnant and if not, this seals the deal." She chuckled and then threw her head back to look at the window.

She closed her eyes and listened to the beautiful sounds their bodies made.

"I'm cuming."

Damon said out loud as he caught her legs and laid on her. Elena lost her balance and fell on the bed, her head hit the bed with a loud thump as he rammed her harder and faster.

She cried out.

Not in pain, but pleasure.

Damon latched to her breast as he came deep inside of her womb.

He finished, and rested on her breast.

They both took breaths as they tried to calm their heavy breathing.

Suddenly, they heard a slam of the front door and then a voice that was deep and rough.

"Damon, are you here? We got back earlier than excepted."

Damon's eyes opened in shock.

It was his dad.

Shit it was his dad and his door was wide open.

"Damon? We're here. I saw your bike outside and a little blue car out there." another voice spoke. It was cheery and giggly.

Damon pulled out of Elena and ran towards his door, picking up his shorts and getting into them.

His ass jiggled as he hopped around to get them on.

Elena licked her lips at the sight.

"Where are you?" the cheery voice asked.

"I'm upstairs. I'm cuming." He shouted back as he buckled up his shorts.

He turned around and faced Elena. She was still laid out on his bed.

"You already did." She whispered. She swung her legs off the bed and turned to his closet, she opened it and made a grab for her clothes.

She placed on a dark purple blouse and black skinny jeans with a black bra and lace green underwear.

She wasn't know for matching

She was putting on her socks when Damon came over and kissed her on her forehead.

"I'm go downstairs." he was fighting to put on his shirt. "Just come down and say that you were throwing up or something."

Damon kissed her on her forehead again and then when his shirt was fixed right.

He rushed out of his room and downstairs.

Elena smiled and shook her head.

She was going to meet his father and his assistant sooner or later.

* * *

Hope I did good. Let me know what you think about the chapter. What do you think should happen?

A/N: If you know a way I can continue The Damons, then please message me or review on it.

Thanks.


	13. Moving Forward

Meeting with the father.

Chapter warning; it's a bit anger here.

Enjoy the chapter. (Please review. I want to know what you think. Good or bad).

* * *

Damon was nervous.

As nervous as a guy could be where he was having sex with his girlfriend, maybe, and his father walked into the house. And could have caught them.

Normally, Damon didn't care if his dad walked in on him when he was with a girl. But with Elena it was different.

They started off as strangers and then friends then doing it buddies and then maybe parents.

What was next?

Damon knew and didn't want to think about it.

Being away from Elena as long as he was, he couldn't take it.

He didn't even look at another woman in Italy.

His eyes wouldn't wonder and his dick wouldn't get up.

He thought about it and wondered.

What could of happened.

He realized that the only woman he wanted was Elena, the woman upstairs in his room.

His woman.

His woman.

Damon sat on his couch, looking at his father and Cindy.

She was a twenty-six year old with red hair that was long and reached her back, it was curled at the ends. She had dark green eyes with a generous front and a generous back, nice legs. She was making his father a drink as he sat in the lazy boy staring at Damon. She had on a casual blue sundress, her hair pulled back in a ponytail, made her look a fresh nineteen.

His father Henry; had short dark blonde hair that was short and didn't go past his ears. he had hazel eyes and a hard face, he was stubborn and always got his way. He had a white collared shirt with suspenders and gray slacks and black dress shoes. He had his leg laid on his other leg as he stared at Damon.

"So is you lady here? I would like to meet her, since I am going to be a grandparent and all." Cindy walked back in with a big bottle of bourbon. She handed the glass she was holding and gave it to Henry. She poured him a glass and walked back to where she came, leaving Damon and his father alone.

"She's upstairs, throwing up."

Henry laughed and took a light sip of his drink. He whimpered as his throat burned but he drunk it down.

"Oh, poor thing."

Damon was confused.

He was down right confused.

His dad was happy. His dad was smiling. His dad was making conversation.

Damon knew instantly what happened.

His dad got abducted by an alien and they switched places.

"Cindy, bring your fine ass in here."

Nope. That was his dad.

Cindy walked in and sat on the couch far from Damon. She crossed her legs at her ankles and sipped orange juice.

"Do you have to yell?" She asked dryly as she continued to sip the juice.

Before Damon's father could answer, he heard light clacks of heels on the stairs.

He turned his head and saw Elena walking down the stairs.

"Well, hello." His dad said cheery as he drown his drink. His throat burning at the sensation.

Elena made her way down the stairs with her bag in her hand. It was big and nearly reaching her knees as she walked towards him.

Damon moved over as Elena sat down next to him. He felt himself grow hard in his jean shorts as he got a big whiff of her perfume. It smelled of vanilla.

She smelled really good with vanilla.

"So you must be Damon's girlfriend?" Cindy asked as she looked at Elena. Her green eyes slanted as she was sizing her up.

Elena seemed unfazed by it. She smiled.

"Yes, I am. I came back from throwing up. I brushed my teeth so no dragon breath or anything." Damon turned to her, hoping to fool his father so he wouldn't ask anymore questions, kissed Elena smooth on the lips.

She brushed her teeth and her cool breath hit his face.

"They are so cute together, just like us." Cindy relaxed her eyes and looked at Damon's father, smiling and giggling.

"Yes they are, well Damon I guess its time I got this over with." Damon turned to look at his father and winced as he noticed his father's natural face. His eyebrows were pointing downward and his face was looking like pure anger.

Damon gulped.

He gulped deep.

"I'm not pissed that you got your teacher pregnant. I'm actually happy that you are already planning on your future. Me and Cindy are happy for you, we just think it's best if you stay with her, not here anymore."

Damon and Elena both had their mouths open.

His father knew that she was a teacher.

Oh shit!

Damon closed his mouth and stood up. Elena did as well. She grabbed his hands and intertwined their fingers. Damon gripped her hand tightly as he stared at his father.

"Your kicking me out? What the fuck for? Are you serious?"

Cindy flinched at his words and looked over at Henry. She leaned forward to grab Henry's hand but he slapped it away and stood up. His hands were tightly clenching the glass he was holding, his veins were coming out.

"Yes, Damon. I am kicking you out the damn house. This is my house. You just rented the god damn place." His father's face turned red as he continued to yell at them. "You fucked your teacher and got her pregnant. What the fuck? How the hell did you think I'd act when I found out. I called Alaric, one night, he told me about this new girl he was liking. Said her name was Elena." He emphasized on 'E' as he tighten his grip on the glass in his hands. His face getting redder and redder. "He told me he caught your punkass giving her a ride. He was a little frantic. I told him, maybe her car broke down and she asked for a ride. He bought the damn lie."

Damon stepped closer to Elena. He glanced at her for a split second. Her chocolate eyes were watery. Damon felt anger course through them.

"Alaric is one of my best deals right now and your fucking it over by messing with this slut." He pointed at Elena with the cup in his hand. "I don't know what the fuck you were thinking fucking her. She's not all busty as your other hoes, trying for the skinny bitches now." Henry smiled and laughed. Then, suddenly, he stopped and threw the cup out of his hand to smash against the wall behind them.

They stepped to the side and Damon moved Elena to the other side so she would be protected.

"She must have some really good pussy for you to be with her this long. I bet she wasn't even throwing up. I bet you guys were fucking upstairs." His dad screamed out loud and walked past them. He walked towards the front door and opened the door. "Get your shit and get out or we make a deal."

"What deal?" Damon spat out. He was quite pissed that his father was speaking to Elena the way he was.

"You lose her and pay for her to get an abortion and leave her alone or you get the fuck out. I disown you and let Cindy take over the business or our kid if I pass away."

Damon turned towards his dad and opened his mouth to speak but Elena cut him off.

"Alright sir, I'll go. I'll never bother your son again. I won't have the abortion. I'll take..."

Damon gave her a look. She jumped and quieted herself.

She didn't want to be the fire that burned the bridge.

But the fire had already started, she didn't know that.

"Henry," Damon walked and pulled Elena with him for her to go upstairs. He kissed her on her forehead and then smiled. "Go pack my things. Just some clothes, my toothbrush and my laptop. I got my phone and ipod with me."

Elena wanted to argue that she was down to leave, it would hurt her and break her but she would leave if that was best. But by Damon's words, she knew that there was no point. She kissed him on his cheek before walking up stairs and packing everything he asked of her. she got up there and felt something brewing in her stomach, she walked over towards the toilet and doubled over the open toilet seat. She threw up everything she had that day.

;..;

"Oh, your leaving. Your a bad excuse for a son. I rather have Stefan as my son then you. Least he takes care of his mother and doesn't complain. Shit first thing tomorrow, I'm taking you off the list of the person to get my business."

Damon turned back around and faced...

The man before him wasn't his father anymore.

He was disowning him.

"Henry," Damon repeated. Anger in his voice. "Your near forty and your trying to fuck your assistant. Your the one to talk. Alaric is a fucking asshole. I guess people who feel the same way attract others that feel like them. I can't believe you. Your kicking me out of the house because I got my teacher pregnant. Least I..." Damon didn't know what he was saying. His rage was fueling him. "love her. I love that woman upstairs. You don't give two shits about Cindy. What happened to Sarah? Where did she go? You found out she couldn't have kids so dropped her ass. You yell at me and say I'm stupid and all these others things. But remember, Mom loved me. She actually loved me. She couldn't stand you. She hated you. Cindy is the same. She probably got pregnant by some other dude and told you it was yours."

Damon shook his head and then he yelled out.

"Least the woman I got pregnant is pregnant. If you dumbass didn't rush Cindy, she'd still be pregnant. She's not even supposed to be on her feet and you treating her like you treat me." Damon turned to Cindy and looked at her face. She was in shock. "He doesn't love you. Just loves the fact that you keep his bed warm."

He turned towards Henry and didn't even see Henry raise his hand.

Smack.

Damon stumbled back as Henry's hand met his face. He looked back at Henry and shook his head. He placed his hand, softly, against his cheek.

"If only mom could see you now. You loved her and she didn't love you."

Damon knew he was lying. His mother did love Henry but he was so angry. He didn't know what to say.

Damon quickly caught Henry's hand as he raised it up to hit him again. He pushed him back and looked up the stairs.

Elena was rolling a suitcase down the stairs. She was wiping at her mouth.

"Get out, Damon." Henry said. He moved out of the way as Elena rolled down the stairs with the suitcase. She walked out onto the lawn with it. Not looking back.

Damon smiled before leaving, waving no one goodbye. He picked up his brown suitcase up from the wall, he placed it down earlier because he saw a little blue car in his driveway. He picked it up by it's handles and stepped out of the house.

Henry slamming the door behind them.

He didn't say a word to Cindy as he walked up the stairs and headed towards Damon's room. Only thing left was the sheets. Almost everything was bare. Henry walked up to the bed and sat down on it. He placed his head into his hands and cried.

;..;

Damon packed his luggage into Elena's car. She had just pushed his suitcase in the backseat when she turned to face him.

"Are you okay? I heard most of what was said."

She was going to tell him that she also heard when he said that he loved her. She wasn't going to say because that was just another added discussion on top of their other discussions.

"I'm...f-fine." Damon stuttered. He turned away from Elena and placed his head into his hands. His back trembled as tears left his eyes.

Elena knew that he was crying. She just wasn't sure what to say.

All she could do was walk up in front of him and wrap her arms around his waist as he cried.

She never knew of Damon to cry, but she held him.

She held on.

She realized then as he wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder.

That she loved him too and that she was most likely, caring his child and she was perfectly fine with that.

Perfectly fine as a person in love could be.

They were moving forward as a newly formed couple should be.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews, favorite stories, and story alerts.

I show love ta ya.


	14. The results after, Part I

They finally made it Elena's house. They couldn't call it their house because it wasn't theirs.

Damon drove his bike, his glasses on his face. He didn't speak a word.

Elena drove the car, she didn't say a word either.

She was stunned that she realized she loved Damon, she was in love with him.

Elena got out of her car and opened up her side doors to her car. She made a grab for the suitcase but then doubled over, clutching at the sides of the door handle.

Damon was right by her side. He grabbed her gently, to straighten her up and then picked her up bridal style. He closed the door with his hand and walked up her gravel road. He planted her on the ground and she handed him her keys, holding on to his shoulder. He wrapped one arm around her and unlocked the door. He pushed it forward before slipping Elena back in his arms and walked in the house, closing the door behind him.

He walked her up her stairs, without even looking at her. She snuggled more into his arms. She never wanted to let him go.

He walked into her room and pulled the covers back. He took off her heels and dropped them on the ground. He sat her on the bed and grabbed the ends of her shirt, she raised her arms over her head and he slid it off her. He reached for her pencil skirt and she lifted up just a little so he could unzip it in the back and take it off, throwing it behind him.

He adjusted her in the bed, pulling the covers back and dipping her legs underneath the covers. Elena looked at him as he pulled the covers up to her chest. He smoothed her hair back and kissed her on her forehead.

She turned on his heel and made his way towards her door.

"Where are you going?" She was afraid that he was going to leave. That he was going to not be there for her anymore. That all he said on the phone, not to long ago, was a lie.

He turned his head over his shoulder and smiled, it was light and didn't show any teeth. "I'm packing the rest into the house. I am your new roommate. You rest, you deserve it. After I pack, I'll go buy some pregnancy test or something."

Elena nodded her head and rolled over on her side. She heard the faint noises that his boots made as he walked away.

Something was wrong. Elena knew. But there was nothing that she could do about it.

If he wanted to talk then he knew where to find her.

They were roommates, lovers, and maybe parents after all.

;..;

Damon quickly put everything in the house, making sure not to awake his sleeping beauty upstairs. He found her purse and walked into her room, placing all her items where they were supposed to go. She had a green toothbrush, various under clothes, that he would love to talk to her late about, and a book. The Killing Dance by Laurel K. Hamilton and a folder that was filled with papers. He dare didn't look through them. He wasn't nosy. He found her phone and placed it on her dresser

He grabbed both of his suitcases and put his things away. He had set up his laptop and ipod to charge it. He found a sticky note on her desk and wrote on it his password to unlock. It was her name. It was simple and short. He saw her green laptop but just in case if she wanted she could get on his black laptop.

After everything had been put away, he took out his phone. He hadn't check it since, well ever, he had three missed calls and twenty messages. The three missed calls were from Stefan, the messages were from the gang. Asking where he was and what was he doing. They didn't ask him about the pregnancy. He knew he wouldn't.

Stefan never told anybody his business or anyone elses business.

Stefan was a good person like that.

He called Stefan.

Stefan answered. His voice was groggy. It was eight.

"Did I wake sleeping beauty?" Damon tried to sound like he was alright. That his father just didn't kick him out and that he wasn't feeling bad.

"Not really. Anna is in the bathroom. I think I like her. She's stalker crazy but she's funny and sweet." Stefan paused and then Damon heard a loud sigh. "What happened? I called but you not answering I just stopped."

Damon wanted to break down. It was too much. But he wanted all his friends there.

"I'll tell you at the Grill. Call the rest of the guys, I have to make sure Elena is okay."

"Alright. Ten minutes. I want explanations, no excuses."

"Yes, mother."

They both chuckled and hung up the phone, saying their goodbyes.

Damon erased his entire inbox and voice mails.

All from Stefan.

He placed his phone back into his pocket and looked at Elena. She was sound asleep.

He reached over towards her phone and looked at it.

It was vibrating and buzzing.

He quickly, not wanting to awake Elena, answered the call and placed it on his ear.

"Hello?"

"Elena, are you sick? I knew pregnancy was going to make you sound like a male but not a sexy male."

It was her sister.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Damon. She's asleep. Long day."

There was a pause. She didn't say anything for a bit.

"Oh, your her babies dad. I'll come over right now. Don't worry about me. I have a key to her house as she has to mine."

Damon raised his eyebrow.

"Why would you want to come over right now?"

"I want to check out the dude who knocked up my sister and I want to see her. I haven't seen her in so long. I'll bring some pregnancy tests. The expensive ones. I want to know if I'm aunt. I'm soooo happy." He heard her laugh.

It was just like Elena's, except more evil.

"Alright. I'm heading out. I won't be long."

Katherine told him, he better not be gone long and she hung up. He did the same and placed the phone back on the dresser. He looked at Elena one last time before he headed out of her house. He took his bike and drove down the road.

He stopped at the Grill, ten minutes later. He walked in and was stopped by a blonde girl. She was smiling and asking if he wanted anything. She was new. He told her that if she talked to Bill and told him that he was back and would start tomorrow. The blonde looked confused before marching off, a pout on her face.

He walked further into the bar and noticed Matt, Jeremy, Tyler, and Stefan. They were all sitting down, a beer in their hands, except for Stefan. He ordered orange juice.

Damon took off his sunglasses and placed them into his short pockets.

He hadn't changed at all. If he did, he would have laid down and went to sleep.

The guys greeted him with murmurs as he sat down.

He didn't care though. He just wanted to get this out.

"So, how was Europe?" Tyler asked. He was tracing the rim of the glass. No sound was made. He looked offly pissed.

"Not good. My dad's bimbo lost the baby."

Everyone in the group didn't gasp or open their eyes in shock. They all knew of Henry's younger women. They didn't care.

"How's everything with Elena? Stefan told us that you guys are close. How close?" Jeremy was drinking down his beer, looking around the bar at all the women there.

They didn't look like Bonnie.

None of them acted like her either.

"We are _**very**_ close. I knocked her up."

Everyone in the group, gasped and opened their eyes in shock.

Now they did care.

"You what?" Stefan asked. He pushed his still full cup of orange juice away from him and leaned in towards the table. "you, knocked up Elena. Damn, to think Tyler be the only father in the group."

Damon looked at Tyler. He was chugging down his beer.

"Your a dad?"

Tyler shrugged his shoulders and rubbed his face. Damon noticed he had bags under his eyes.

"Yeah, Vicke's three months pregnant. I'm the last and only guy she sleeps with now. She discovered a while back after she slept with some dude that I was the best and doesn't cheat on me anymore. I don't cheat on her no more either, Sue was the last one. Found out Vicke was pregnant, three weeks back. I'm a dad. Your going to be a dad. Everyone's a fucking dad." Tyler drowned his drink and then made a grab for Matt's. Matt didn't say anything. He was shocked.

"Wow, congratulations, man." Jeremy smiled and looked at Damon as if he was a god.

Damon wasn't.

"Yeah, congratulations. What did your father say?"

Stefan winced at Matt's words. Matt could be really stupid sometimes.

Damon looked at Matt and he had a look on face like he wanted to slap Matt on the back of the head. "He kicked me out, called her a whore and disowned me when I still decided to go with her. I'm staying with Elena now and her sister is coming over, a little later for pregnancy tests."

If this was a cartoon, Damon would have swore that Matt's jaw would have fell to the floor and rolled under the table.

It wasn't a cartoon, so it just dropped just a little.

"Damn Damon" All the guys said.

They looked at him as if he was the little boy asking for more soup.

He didn't want their pity. He just wanted to talk to someone else.

"Well, if you ever need anything. I'll be glad to help. We are like brothers." Stefan laughed and patted Damon on the back. Stefan sat back in his chair. "I'm going to be a uncle. Uncle Stefan I like it."

"Yeah, me too. I'm the youngest but I'll help. I haven't done her work in weeks and she gave me extra credit for putting up posters last week." Jeremy picked up his beer and drowned it.

He shook his head from the forming headache and waved his cup in the air.

He wanted more.

"I'll help. You got a fine woman and dad's gotta stick together. You know." Tyler raised Matt's empty cup in the air.

He wanted more too.

"How are you guys going to go to school? We all know that Alaric is crushing on her and your dad and him are friends."

They all wanted to hit Matt.

"We'll find away. My dad was drinking before he threw his fit. If he's not dead drunk, he won't tell. If he does, I don't care. Just promise that at school, you'll watch her. Don't cause her much stress. I don't want her losing her kid, you know."

"You got it." Stefan, Jeremy, and Tyler said together. Matt hung back before he slapped his hand against his head and thumped it against the table.

"Alright. I'll watch her back too. Friends for life."

"Thanks it means alot." Damon meant what he said. He thought they would have said rude-remarks and make jokes. But they didn't.

"We should throw a party for both you and Tyler's kid. A big bash." Stefan had grabbed his orange juice and was smiling.

He looked weird smiling, but least he wasn't brooding.

"You guys are getting way into this. I'll ask her about it. I don't want to scare her. My father already did."

Everyone nodded their heads and then Matt broke the silence.

"So your dad's not giving you the Realtor business?"

Damon shook his head and turned around to signal the bartender.

Everyone else did too.

Not noticing that Matt's face fell.

* * *

I'm not finished with this part just yet

Thanks for all the reviews, favorite stories, and story alerts.

I show love ta ya.


	15. The results after, PartII

_"So your dad's not giving you the Realtor business?"_

_Damon shook his head and turned around to signal the bartender._

_Everyone else did too._

_Not noticing that Matt's face fell._

;..;

Elena was sleeping. She had to be because this stuff, what she was looking at wasn't supposed to be happening. She was in her bed and she turned over, hoping to meet a naked Damon. She met her sister instead. Her sister was propped up on her elbows, staring at her. Her curly hair was pinned back into two ponytails that were already going to fall out of it's hold. She had on a green halter that pushed her breast together and a jean skirt that hugged around her knees.

Elena looked down and noticed Katherine's pink toes.

"Am I dreaming or is my sister in my bed?" Elena rubbed her awaking eyes and sat up in the bed. The covers pooled around her breast, showing off her black bra.

Katherine was unfazed by it. She continued to look at Elena, not caring that her sister was kinda sorta flashing her.

"Your darling sister is in your bed. I thought you missed me. Your very mean." Katherine pouted and sat up in the bed. "I just got here thirty minutes ago. I had to go to the store and get pregnancy tests. It's what me and Damon agreed on."

Elena looked at her sister and then noticed the black bag that was close to her stomach. Katherine picked up the bag with her free hand and dumped the bag over. Five or six pregnancy tests came out.

"Why so many?" Elena looked at her sister and was confused. They only needed one.

"Well, I got so happy that I just bought alot. Two of them are cheap and the other three is expensive. I'm taking you to a doctor but I want a pretty good reason to take you to Ms. Pearl. You know she doesn't play that."

Elena nodded her head and then tossed the covers from off her body, standing up to stretch and pop her bones. She rubbed her stomach and then yawned. She was still a bit tired.

"So, take a cheap one and then take an expensive one. We'll compare results after. Whatever side has the most, determines whether your pregnant or not."

Elena shook her head. That was dumb but there was nothing else till they went to go see their Doctor. Katherine had a pregnant scare with Ben. Katherine had freaked out so much she thought she was pregnant when she wasn't. After she had found out, Ben bought condoms and they never mentioned kids EVER again.

"I want Damon to be here. I won't take it unless Damon is here. He has a right to know."

Katherine sat up in the bed and grabbed one of the cheaps one from underneath the covers. She tossed it at Elena and Elena caught it with ease. She looked at the box in her hand and ripped it open, looking at the stick.

"I'll call him and let him know that your about ready to take the test. Go in there, already." Katherine got out of the bed and walked towards Elena and pushed her into the bathroom.

"Come on, stupid cow, go."

Elena laughed and Katherine chuckled, while pushing her sister into the bathroom.

"Use my phone to call him. He's listed under vibrator."

Katherine stopped pushing Elena and looked at her wide eyed.

"I guess he liked the gift huh."

Elena slammed the door in her sister's face, laughing on the other side.

;..;

Damon was riding his bike. His glasses were broken in half and in his pocket.

Matt had got pretty drunk and broken them out of rage.

Jeremy was tipsy and Stefan was the only one, besides Damon, who wasn't drunk.

He called the bartender over for some orange juice. He didnt want to be drunk when meeting his girlfriend's sister.

That would be a bad impression.

He stopped at the red light and chewed on his lip as his phone rung loud in his pocket. He answered it quickly, kinda glad that there was three cars in front of him.

"Elena, I'm on my bike. I'll be home soon, okay. Not that far." Damon rode up just a little as the car in front of him did. "I can't want to rip off that black lingerie and green bottoms of yours."

There was silence.

Damon waited.

Nothing...

untill he heard that werid laugh again and realized it was her sister.

Shit!

"Sorry, I'm not Lena. She's in the rest room. She wanted me to call you because I bought the preg tests and she won't take them unless your here." He could still her laughter as she spoke.

"Alright, almost home."

"Cool. I'll see you here but look little man. You hurt my sister. And I'll break your face. Bye."

Katherine hung up the phone and Damon placed his phone back into his pocket.

The light turned green and he drove away as the cars in front of him did.

He had a new name for her sister.

Even if he didn't know her, she would always be known as a bitch.

**The** _bitch_.

;..;

Elena waited in the bathroom. She already peed on the stupid white stick and she was waiting.

Damon had came home exactly three minutes earlier.

She had peed on it after her sister confirmed that Damon was on his way home.

Her sister than passed her the second cheap one. So she peed on them both and then placed them on the counter, waiting.

She had waited for two mintues and been waiting for three minutes more.

Damon and Katherine were waiting outside of the bathroom.

She knew.

She was waiting inside of the bathroom, waiting.

She paced her bathroom floor. She couldn't take the waiting anymore.

So she focused her mind on anything, something as she waited.

Elena instantly thought of Alaric.

Whatever she found out, whether she was pregnant or not, she was going to tell him that there was nothing between them.

She didn't like him and it was going to stay that way. He was way to old for her. He deserved someone better, older.

Elena was in love with Damon and she was sticking by his side till death.

If he loved her like she loved him.

She would wait till the pregnany test came for her to see his true face.

'Five minutes is over with." She heard her sister shout. "Throw away the one that says your not preg. I'll let Damon pass the next one. I need to go use the rest room in your guest rooms."

Elena looked at the sticks.

Her heart jumped; she wasn't sure because it jumped out of excitement or she was afraid.

Both of them said she was pregnant.

"I'm ready for you to pass the other ones now."

Elena wasn't sure what to think when the bathroom door opened and Damon came in handing her three boxes.

His eyes didn't look at the counter where the sticks were, but at Elena's face.

Her cheeks turned a light shade of red as he handed them to her.

"Do you want me to stay or leave?" His voice was concerned and worried.

She heard it in his voice.

"You can stay. This is between us, you know." She chuckled, it was a failed attempt. Her throat was dry and she went towards the toilet seat and pulled down her shorts as Damon closed the door. She ripped opened the box and held the stick. "Can you hand me that cup of water over there near the sticks. I need to be full of some liquid for me to pee"

Damon smiled. He turned around to face the counter and reached for the cup, his eyes glancing at the sticks.

His heart fell in his chest but he didn't let it show in his face. He faced Elena and handed her the cup. She took it and took a long big drink of the water. "More please." She pleaded as she handed the cup to him and placed the stick on her naked thigh, balancing it so it wouldn't fall as she ripped out all the sticks out of their boxes.

She placed them all on her thigh as Damon crotched on his feet and looked at her as he handed her a cup of water. Elena took the drink from him and as before took a long drink of it.

After she was finished, she placed the cup on the sides of the tub and waited.

Her pee would come out eventually.

"I saw the sticks."

Elena nodded her head and didn't even protest that he saw the sticks before she had a chance to say anything. Like she said before, it was between them.

"I also told my friends that you were pregnant. I'm sorry, but I wanted to tell them. Stefan, mostly, he's happy. He's like my brother from another mother. The rest of the guys are happy for us too."

Elena wasn't mad.

Should she have been?

Should she get mad that Damon decided to tell his friends, but she wasn't mad.

She wasnt any of the sort.

She wasn't livid.

She didn't feel furious and she wasn't blushing from anger.

She was blushing because she was pregnant with Damon's baby.

They were going to be parents.

PARENTS!

Elena felt her stomach do flip-flops and it wasn't becasue she suddenly felt sick.

"I'm not mad. Are they going to tease me at school?"

Damon shook his head and laughed.

"Nope. They told me they would watch out for you just in case if I wasn't there. I'd hate if you lost the baby."

Then it came to Elena that Damon never spoke of his siblings, maybe because he didn't have any.

He must have been a lonely child.

Elena carefully leaned forward and kissed him on his head. She leaned back in her sitting position on the toilet and tilted her head to look at him.

Then she remembered that date he was supposed to take her on.

"You owe me a date, mister?" She wagged her finger at him and grinned. "you have making up to do."

Damon shrugged his shoulders. His eyes turning from bright blue to dark.

"I know. I think I'm going to surprise."

Elena pouted. She loved surprises but didn't want to dress out of style.

"Hey, why does Damon get to be in there? I'm a sister. He's not family to us, yet."

Elena and Damon smirked.

"He's the father of our child. He has a right, honey." Elena shouted, her eyes leaving Damon's.

"I can't wait till your sister leaves. She may look like you but I kinda like having the house to ourselves." Damon waggled his eyebrows.

"I heard that. I guess I got two stupid cows."

They all laughed.

Damon turned around minutes later.

Elena had to pee and she peed on all of the sticks.

All three of them waited.

Their hearts were thundering in their chests.

Five minutes passed and Elena looked.

She squealed in excitement and jumped on top of Damon. Her arms wrapping around his neck.

"Am I an aunt or what?"

"I'm a mother and he's a father." Elena kissed Damon on his cheek and then yelled back. "Your an aunt."

Elena wasn't sure why she was so happy.

Maybe because she finally had a boyfriend. She already agreed it to when she was at his dad's house.

She was having a kid by him.

He was going to be living with her.

Life was sweet.

For now, just Elena couldn't help that Damon didn't feel the same.

He loved her, but did he want to be with her?

Elena didn't know and she was going to found out.

In nine months she was going to be having his kid.


	16. The day before the storm

Last chapter, before School starts with me tomorrow. I'm writing so much today to hold you over.

I love you guys for reviewing, adding to favorite stories, and story alerts.

I love all the people, who reviewed. And Ikea, I show you love for sending me reviews, you gave me an idea.

Enjoy the chapter!

;..;

Katherine had already left.

Damon and Elena had stepped out of the bathroom, with big ass grins on their faces, holding hands.

Katherine was happy for them and hugged them both, wishing them well.

Elena tighten her hug on her self and whispered that she was scared.

Katherine shook her head and whispered back that she already knew.

But Katherine was gone already and Elena was in the shower, listening to her music on her phone.

She was washing her hair with lavender scented shampoo. She washed her hair carefully and thought over everything that happened in her life, to this point.

She came to Mystic Falls High School as a fresh meat teacher, saw the hot bad boy in class and was lost after that. They grew a kick friendship and after that she found out he was leaving so decided to sleep with him. They slept together and he left. He came back three weeks later and they did it again, afters his father came home. Long after that Damon was at her house and her sister came over with five pregnancy tests. Elena took them all and they all said she was pregnant. She had jumped in Damon's arms and kissed him, laughing and smiling.

She was so happy.

She was still so happy.

Damon was making food downstairs for her and she was taking a nice shower.

The hot water coursed over her body as she turned around, her hair in the hot water, to wash off the shampoo. She shook her hips slightly to the song.

It wasn't a seductive song, it was just calm and relaxing.

**Can we pretend that airplanes**

**In the night sky**

**Are like shooting stars?**

**I could really use a wish right now**

**Wish right now**

**Wish right now**

**Can we pretend that airplanes**

**In the night sky**

**Are like shooting stars?**

**I could really use a wish right now**

**Wish right now**

**Wish right now**

Elena hummed along to the song as she bobbed her head to the song, singing loudly as she could.

**Ya, I could use a dream or a genie or a wish**

**To go back to a place much simpler than this**

**'Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'**

**And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion**

**And all the pandemonium and all the madness**

**There comes a time where you fade to the blackness**

**And when you starin' at that phone in your lap**

**And you hopin' but them people never call you back**

**But that's just how the story unfolds**

**You get another hand soon after you fold**

Elena twirled around in the shower as she listened to the song, moving her head back and forth as the water hit her in the face. It felt like hot rain.

She opened her mouth to wash out her mouth, she spat the water out and adjusted the shower head with her eyes closed.

Grabbing her loofah, opening her eyes to make sure that she grabbed the right type of wash, before she opened it and placed a big glop of red on her loofah. She squeezed the loofah and rubbed the soap into the loofah before she rubbed it all over her body, humming along to the song.

**Can we pretend that airplanes**

**In the night sky**

**Are like shooting stars? (Shooting Stars)**

**I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)**

**Wish right now (Wish right now)**

**Wish right now (Wish right now)**

**Can we pretend that airplanes**

**In the night sky**

**Are like shooting stars? (Shooting Stars)**

**I could really use a wish right now (Wish right now)**

**Wish right now (Wish right now)**

**Wish right now (Wish right now)**

She completely washed herself twice before she washed out the loofah of the remaining soap and placed it back, hanging over her shower head.

She turned the knobs of the shower off and pulled the curtain back, revealing Damon. He was leaned against the counter wearing nothing but black boxer shorts with a fork in his hand. At the end of the fork was meat dipped in some sauce.

Elena could smell it from where she was and it was calling her to him, to the fork in his hand.

"What's that?" She nodded her head at it as she stepped out of the shower, grabbing her towel from off the rack and dried herself off. She wrapped the towel around her body and walked towards Damon.

He was smiling and waving the piece of meat in her face, teasing her.

She leaned forward to catch it in her mouth but he moved the fork out of the way and she snapped at air.

"You look so cute." He teased as he danced the fork towards her mouth. She looked at him again before opening her mouth again, ready to close her lips over it when he moved it yet again.

Elena scowled in frustration. He had no right to tease a pregnant woman like that.

"Your meant. I'm starving and your waving that meat in front of me. I hate you right now." She pouted and turned her back to him. She was acting childish, she knew but it would be a matter of seconds...

Damon grabbed her arm and turned her arm to face him. Before she could even say a word, he shoved the meat in her mouth with his finger. She closed her mouth shut and stared at him as her tongue danced over the meat and the sauce it had been dipped it.

The taste was the best thing she ever had. It was tingly and it lit her taste buds on fire, but in a good way. Her eyes rolled back and she moaned at the taste. She jumped up and down with glee.

"I want more. Best thing I ever had in my mouth." She giggled as she rubbed her tummy.

Damon frowned. He twirled the fork between his fingers

"What's wrong, Damon?" She stepped closer to him as she saw that he was pouting.

He looked so...damn hot.

_Down Elena, eat then have sex with your boyfriend._

"You said it was best you ever had in your mouth. What about me?"

Elena scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Food wise baby. I want more." She pouted again and crossed her arms over her chest.

Damon stopped frowning as he opened the door behind him.

"I made alot for you. I'm not hungry. I made you lunch for tomorrow. I added some fruits and chopped them up for you. I also made some very good healthy juice for you so you won't throw up at school." He stepped closer to her and rubbed her stomach.

She sighed as it was smoothing her.

Her phone music was tuned out as she enjoyed the rub.

"I'll be at work all day tomorrow. For the days I missed. I'll just see you when you get home."

Elena opened her eyes at Damon.

He wasn't going to be in school?

"Your not going? But I want you there. What if people already know about me being pregnant and they start causing me trouble."

Damon shook his head and pulled her out of the bathroom, smiling at her.

"That won't happen. You have Tyler, Matt, Jeremy, and Stefan looking after you. If _anyone_, student wise, tries to start anything, they got you. We protect our own. Think of us like a wolf pack."

Elena smiled and licked her lips.

"Wolves huh? I seen all of you, hot-hot I must say." She giggled and dropped her towel and she got into satin pants and a black tank top. Her hair would dry on it's own, she was planning on wearing it up anyway.

Damon's face frowned as he faced her again.

"No. No. Your hotter than all of them though. I swear. Now take me to my food. I'm starving."

Damon laughed and took her downstairs to the kitchen.

There was candles lit and the lights were dimmed.

There was two glasses, one filled with orange juice and the other filled with water. And one plate.

Damon sat down as Elena placed all the food she wanted on the plate.

She had two ribs covered in bar-e-q sauce, rice and corn. Damon sat back and watched as she ate.

They talked about various things; like what they were going to do about the working and her visiting the doctor to confirm the pregnancy. They even talked about names for the baby.

She came up with Bunni if it was a girl and Ian if it was a boy.

He came up with Nina if it was a girl and Daniel if it was a boy.

They both laughed at each other for the names they created.

Dinner was finished soon after that and Damon was cleaning the plates as Elena headed up stairs and tucked herself in bed.

She didn't close her eyes though.

She'd wait till Damon came to bed.

He came to bed twenty minutes later, snuggling in her side. His erection poking her back. She turned her body to kiss him and show her how much she was happy for being with him.

He told her no and she pouted.

He said that he'd rather sleep with her, her head on his chest.

He didn't want sex that night.

Elena was disappointed but she said okay.

They stayed up talking until ten minutes later, snores filled the room.


	17. The Secrets Out

Damon woke up first; as always.

His phone was vibrating hard against a flat surface, he wasn't sure where it was.

He placed it anywhere when he came back to find Katherine, Elena's look-a like, standing in _their _bedroom. She was pacing back and forth across the room, mumbling to herself about something that didn't make any sense before she realized that he was in the room. She looked at him with cold eyes before she shouted out that he was there.

Elena shouted back that she was already peeing on the stick, she couldn't hold her PC muscles anymore.

But that was far behind him and he hated the fact that his phone was vibrating all over the place.

He inched over and reached over his sleeping Elena to look at his phone.

He groaned. It was his boss Max, calling him at four thirty in the morning.

Damon answered with a groggy hello.

"Damon, I'm going to need you in at eleven. I want you to have a enough to pick up your school work. You won't get home till ten." Damon rubbed his eyes and then sat up in the bed. He'd have Elena for first class but that was about it. He wanted to see her for his last class too if he was going to school. But as long as he got to see Elena, he'd accept it.

They would have to be low-key until she changed jobs or he graduated and Damon wouldn't have her give up her dream.

He'd **have** to graduate.

"Alright. Sure. I'll be there at eleven."

"Okay, it's four forty two so I'm heading back to bed. By-"

Damon hung up the phone before his boss could finish his sentence. He reached over and placed his phone back on the dresser. He sighed with tiredness and sleepyness. He looked over at Elena and cock grew hard and long in his black boxer shorts.

The night was till outside of the window and was trying to creep in the little space of the window, the night light was appearing over Elena's face as her head was turned towards him but she was asleep. Her pink lips were slightly parted as the covers were pooled around her waist. She had wore a light tank that was casted on by the night's spot light and her nipples were hard and erect. One hand was near her left breast and the other was under the covers. Damon raised his eyebrow and slowly pulled the covers back to reveal Elena's hands over her clit. Her fingers were rubbing against her underwear and she was...asleep.

Nice.

Damon and carefully crawled on top of her. He did it so quietly because he didn't want to disturb her. Once he was over her, he leaned down to kiss her on her lips and slipped his tongue in between her lips and twirled his tongue inside her mouth and was taken back as her tongue did the same.

Damon tensed as her hands found his back and was pulling him closer to her until his erection was poking her. He pulled his head back just a little and saw that Elena's eyes were slightly open.

"Damon?"

He didn't answer, just gave her a playful smirk of his and ran his hands down her body. He was still smiling at her and grinning, his hands were grabbing her breast and were flicking against her nipples.

"I want you inside me." She slanted her eyes as she rotated her hips beneath him so it would ground against his erection. Damon hissed.

Minx.

Damon looked down at Elena and slipped out his tongue to run it across her lips. She eagerly caught it with her lips and brought it into her mouth. He moaned as her nails raked down his back. Damon nearly pushed his entire mouth inside of hers because the nails-raking thing was a turn on and his hard on was getting harder by the second.

He felt as if it was going to bust out his boxer shorts. He pulled back from the kiss and sighed.

"E-len-a," Damon whinned. "I want to take my time with you."

His answer from her was one of her hands sneaking it's way into his shorts. Her hands were stroking his length and Damon pushed his hips into her hands as she continued to pleasure him with her small hands.

"I don't want slow. I want you to take me right here. I don't care what time it is. I want you inside me. I want to feel you, Damon. All of you."

Damon wasn't sure what to say.

His body was telling him to act on how he felt.

He wanted to take her right there and not care what happened. He wanted to break the bed with his pounding and he wanted to hear her cry, over and over again. He wanted to feel nails rake down his back and see her body arch as he took her deeper than he ever been inside of her.

So he did. He acted on how he felt for her.

He loved her and she loved him, why couldn't he show her how he felt for her?

Not just with his cock but with his words as well.

Damon got off of her and took off his boxers shorts, pulling them down his legs as he stepped out of them. He tossed them on the other side of the bed and walked back over to Elena, he picked her up gently before moving over in a new position. She was on all fours. Her black covered ass was staring at him in the face as she wiggled her bum.

His cock jerked.

Elena looked over her shoulder to face him; she slowly wiggled her hips from side to side. She was growing really wet in her underwear. Damon ran his hands all over her buttocks, grabbing her ass and lightly patting her ass.

He wasn't going to think anymore. He was just going to feel, just feel.

He slipped his fingers through the material and pulled them down the back of her thighs and her legs. It pooled around her ankles, and he lifted her ankles so he could take them off.

Elena helped; moving her ankles so he could take them off. Her dark hair fell all around her as she fixated her gaze ahead of her. She stared at the wall in front of her as he mounted her. His cock head was probing at her wet cavern and she braced herself against the sheets as he entered her with one swift thrust.

Elena's eyes opened wide at the invasion of her body.

Damon's eyes opened wide at how tight and snug he felt inside of her.

Perfect fit.

"Go as hard as you want." Elena said out in a moan as he pulled out slowly and then went right back inside of her. His cockhead brushed against her G-spot as he went in deeper and pulled out quicker.

The room filled with cries of pleasure as Damon continued to pump her. Her walls hugged him as he thrust into her. They hugged his cock tight as he moved his hips to brush against all her spots.

Elena happily moaned, throwing her head back and letting it all out.

Which increased in Damon pumping her.

He smacked her ass with his hand and ran it up her back as he pounded her. Her lower body against his made strange sounds as they fucked.

"mmmmm, Damon..." She let out on a sigh as he arched his back and hit a part of her she never knew was there.

"Elena?" Damon stopped thrusting inside of her. He was going to fast and he didn't want to hurt her, especially since there was a baby in her belly. **His** baby inside of her belly. He knew that the way they did it, wouldn't hurt the baby but he wanted to make sure.

He didn't want to hurt the only things that he had left.

His mother was dead. His father disowned him because he didn't want to give up Elena. Stefan was his only friend and brother. Elena and the chid inside of her was the only thing that he had.

The ONLY thing.

He needed them.

He just had to have her.

He'd died without her.

;..;

Elena was in class. She was reading from another book that she had found in her sister's things.

_"She was glistening wet, her folds were drenched with how wet she was and Turk couldn't wait to dive into her with his cock. Never his mouth. That was more for intimate 'intimate' people. Turk jerked and turned back to the woman on her knees. Lass one had him down her throat and he let out a long and throaty moan. Lass one smiled and then his cock left her mouth with a pop and she stood up and walked behind him to get on the bed next to Lass two. Her legs were closed and she was playing her hands all over her breast, sending Turk in a frenzy that wanted her legs wide open as he pounded all he had into her."_

She walked through the lines of desk as she read the book. She grew wet and hot at how much the author described the scene. She wished Damon could do this to her like this morning but she felt like he wouldn't too. She had asked him to go faster and he whispered in her ear that he didn't want to hurt the baby.

She tried to assure him that he wouldn't but Damon didn't want to hear it. All he wanted to do was continue to love her as he moved her around and laid her out gently beneath him and slid inside.

They stared in each other's eyes as he thrusted into her.

Their eyes never broke and Elena had started crying.

It was too passionate and too much feeling.

She wanted to know how much he loved her and he was showing her.

He had showed her.

Elena shook her head from her thoughts and continued to read the passage. She saw the boy's drift off as they thought of themselves as Turk.

She closed her mouth shut as she heard someone open the door. She turned her back to the door and looked at the person. It was Alaric.

She gulped and walked back towards the head of the class. She wasn't sure what to say, but she told the class that she was going to be back and she wanted the class to continue on their stories.

The class didn't mind though.

She had been reading dirty smut romance novels since more and more students started to write sex in their stories and they couldn't write. She read _**Castle Burn**_ by Domo, to _**Celestial Passions: Brianna**_ by Judy Mays and other things.

Yeah it was wrong to read students smut stories so that later they go do what was mention but she felt like she should help them. The only student that didn't need any help was Damon. He was perfect at being detailed and that was mostly because most of the things he wrote about he had tried with her.

She found his writing was much more of a turn on them him talking.

But she wouldn't tell him that.

Elena walked out of the class and stepped outside, rubbing her thumbs over her arms as she shivered from the cold empty hallway. She had decided to wear a red tank and a black long skirt that stopped at her knees, and flats.

_"Wear flats from now on. I don't want you to trip and fall. The baby could get hurt."_

Elena had nodded her head and put them on before he dropped her off at school and went to go park his bike. He stayed till eleven and then had texted her when he left.

Elena was supposed to see him a bunch of periods from now. She missed him.

Even if, they had mind-blowing, earth shattering sex earlier that morning.

Elena giggled and then shook her head, staring at Alaric. He was looking at her as if she had something on her face.

But he wasn't looking at her face. He was staring at her stomach.

Elena nervously crossed her arms over her stomach.

Before she could even ask what did he want. Alaric opened his mouth first and asked. His head was bent down towards her height and she gulped even deeper. It didn't go down though. It was like a rock was in her throat.

"Hows the baby?"

Elena looked at him as if he was asking her the question to a elementary math problem.

"What?"

"You heard me. Hows. The. Baby?"

Elena shook her head and looked at him.

"That's none of your business." She whispered to him as a janitor passed by them.

"You are mine, Elena. Always mine. I made that decision when I hand-picked you out of three teachers. If I would have known you fucked the next student. I would have taken you out first." he grabbed her arm and pushed her against the lockers.

Elena hissed in pain.

Alaric's eyes were almost blood shot red.

"You are mine."

Spit fell from his mouth and hit Elena on the neck.

She wanted to wipe it away but felt that she couldn't.

She was trapped and couldn't move.

"I am not. I am Damon's."

Alaric's eyebrow rose. This was new.** _He_** didn't tell him that.

"I didn't know you fucked Damon Salvatore. " Alaric tighten his grip on her arm as he talked. Elena winced in pain. "Your a fucking whore. I outta fire you."

"Go head. I don't care. Damon is eighteen. Do what the fuck you want Alaric. I'm not some bitch that's going to beg. I'm not a **dog**." Elena hissed at him as he tighten his grip. She was so going to have a bruise. "I love Damon. I used you because I was fucking out of my mind for a second. I missed him and used you. I was never **yours**. I'm not your girl." Elena growled at him and pushed him back with her free to move him out of the way, when he pressed her into the wall using his thigh. His hard-on was up against her stomach.

And Elena didn't feel much.

She was glad she chose Damon.

"You are mine. I own you. I can go anywhere with this and you'll go to j..."

"Is there a problem, Alaric?"

Elena turned her head and saw Stefan, Tyler, and Jeremy there. They all was staring at the situation before them. Alaric was pressing Elena into the lockers and his thigh was near her stomach.

If they didn't get Alaric off of Elena, he'd hurt her and Damon would have been pissed with them. They heard Alaric's voice while they had walked down the hall.

Damon had texted them all and asked if they could check on her.

They agreed.

It was almost lunch period and she'd let them chill in her class.

She always let them do that.

"No. Go back to class." He hissed at them as he stared at Elena. He pushed himself off of her and hit the locker. He then shook off the pain he felt and walked away.

Once he was out of ear-shot and he was far down the hall. Elena slid down the lockers and looked up at the three before her.

_All Damon's friends. They saved me._

"Are you okay, Elena?" Stefan asked and crouched low as Tyler and Jeremy did. They all looked at her.

She was horried and they saw it in her eyes.

"No. I'm not. He knows. He know about me and Damon. I might lose my job. I might..."

Stefan shook his head.

"No, it's just rumors, if I would say. He can't prove that you and..." Stefan's voice came to a whisper. He didn't want anyone else to know. "Damon are together and have a child together. He can't prove that. He'll need facts."

"Well how does he know? Maybe Damon's dad told him. He said they were friends."

Tyler shook his head and chuckled.

"Alaric and Henry are friends but if Damon's dad disowned him he would want nothing to do with him. So he wouldn't tell. My mother works with him and asked how was Damon. He hadn't said much. So if he didn't say anything to my mother then he didn't tell Alaric."

Jeremy, Tyler, and Stefan nodded their heads and them looked amongst each other.

Jeremy opened his mouth, first.

The question was bursting against his brain and he just had to ask.

"So who did tell? Only us three known besides Matt."

Elena looked confused between the three as she saw all three of their faces drop. Their eyes were sunken in and they looked off in horror.

"What?" Elena stood up and they backed up and stood up as well. Their faces were a little relaxed, but not as much.

"What?" Elena asked again looking at them.

"Matt had a meeting with Alaric this morning."

Elena's face fell as well. The bell ranged and all the other students left their classes with smiles on their faces.

Not noticing the four that stood in a crowd together, their expressions were the same.

Elena felt a cold shiver erupt through her entire body.

Damon and Elena, because they were the ones who did it.

Katherine knew because she was Elena's sister and was happy that she was being a aunt.

Jeremy, Stefan, and Tyler knew because Damon had told them but after everything Damon had told her earlier that morning, after they did it, about them. They wouldn't dare tell a soul unless something was being threaten.

Damon's dad and his assistant, but they didn't want anything to do with Damon, so wouldn't want to talk about him.

That only left, Damon's other friend. The star football player...

Matt...

_**TBC**_

_**

* * *

**_

Castle Burn is by me. She was reading Castle Burn in class to them. If you would like to go read more of it.

Go to . Name is as same as this one.

Let me know what you think of the chapter.

Did it go to fast? Too slow?

Oh this story will be at least up twenty five chapters.


	18. The Snitch

Hmmm...This chapter is too all the Call her Ms. Gilbert fans.

* * *

_Earlier that same day..._

Alaric waited in his office for Matt Donovan. He was pacing his office floor and his finger was tapping against his chin as he thought.

Something was wrong.

He saw Elena get on Damon's ride the entire time since school started.

His face was beet red with anger, on the first day of school, no less.

But he let that slid and shook his head.

That was until one day after lunch, Damon was in Elena's class.

They were laughing and talking. Elena was bent over the desk and her cleavage was in his face as she helped him with whatever.

Elena should be his, he thought as he stormed off.

But something was off.

He had asked her out on a date and he missed it because he was with Jenna.

Jenna was nice but a bit bitchy and great in bed.

Elena was pretty and hot with a nice curved ass.

She had such a nice ass.

Alaric shuddered and then kept pacing his room.

Matt should have been there already.

If he didn't tell him what he wanted to know, Alaric would cut off his scholarship for football.

Yup he would.

He so would.

Alaric tried to call Henry, his best friend, and ask him did he know anything.

Henry didn't answer. Didn't call back.

What was wrong with him?

Alaric walked back to his desk and sat down. He fixed his desk straight, rearranging the pencils and pens. He looked at his computer desk and saw an I.M from Jenna.

Take me back, she had said.

No, old bitch, Alaric replied.

He signed out and then looked at the door ahead.

Matt would walk in, soon.

Alaric hoped.

Alaric sat at his desk for twenty minutes before Matt walked in.

He was wearing his football jersey and jeans.

Matt slugged off his backpack and let it hit the floor with a soft thud.

He sat down in the chair in front of Alaric and nervously smiled.

Matt knew what Alaric wanted and he would give it to him.

Damon was THAT guy that everybody wanted.

Matt was still upset for Caroline shouting out Damon's name in bed.

He didn't dump her but just stopped talking to her for a little bit.

He was just so angry.

Damon was his best friend but having a girl call out some others guys name while he fucked her was a shame to him and his manhood.

He hadn't got his self up in weeks, he kept hearing _his_ name.

Matt shook his head and looked at Alaric.

He'd be late for class but he didn't care.

Alaric would have his back.

"Tell me everything you know, Matt Donovan." Alaric said it short and simple and straight to the point.

Matt opened his mouth and then closed it shut.

He shouldn't do this.

Damon was his friend. Damon **was** his friend.

Yup Damon **was** his friend.

Friends no more.

Friends no more.

;..;

_Back where we were..._

Elena sat in her classroom on her desk as she looked at the three teenage men stood before her. Her classroom door was closed and everyone was at lunch.

She'd have them excuse. After her class laid empty she walked towards her trashcan and threw up. The guys came by her side and smoothed her back and pulled her fallen hair back as she threw up. After she was done, she excused herself and walked briskly towards the rest room to wash out her mouth. She didn't want to talk to Damon's friends with bad breath.

That was un-lady like of her.

Katherine would have her throat.

She had came back and found them all standing there in a little circle. It reminded her of when she went to school. The "cool" kids would talk about you behind your back and then act nice to your face, but that wasn't the case.

They accepted her. They weren't talking about her. They were talking about Matt.

Matt. The one of the pack who went and told.

The one of the pack that snitched them out and they were in deep shit because of it.

The snitch. The snitch. The snitch.

Those words kept running through Elena's mind.

The snitch. The snitch. The snitch.

Elena placed her hand on her stomach and rubbed her stomach. It felt calming to her and she liked it.

Damon would always do this at home for her.

She loved him for that and besides the great bad ass sex, but that was another story for another time.

"What are you guys going to do to Matt?" She didn't care at all about Matt. He ratted her and Damon out. But her job as a teacher came first.

If she was still a teacher.

"Beat him up most likely. Why?" Tyler had fire in his eyes. A fire that Elena was afraid of. The type of fire that meant he was going to kill someone.

She hoped not.

"I'm a teacher and I can't allow that." Elena paused and shook her head. Teaching was her job and her dream. All because of Matt, she might have lost her dream.

Yeah, it was her fault for getting involved with Damon, her student, but she did it anyway and she couldn't stop herself for falling in love with him.

She was in love with him and was having his kid.

"Elena, you don't understand. We all trusted Matt with this. Damon trusted all of us with this. If Damon finds out about this, he'll have Matt's head. It's bad enough Alaric threaten you." Stefan was looking at Elena and Jeremy.

Jeremy's face was as red as a apple. His fists were clenched and veins were forming on his white forehead. His lips were closed tightly shut as he stared at the door as if he was waiting for someone to walk in.

The waves of anger was coming off of him in waves and every one in the room could feel it.

"Don't tell Damon this. I'll handle it." Elena tried to reassure them. She didn't want violence. She didn't want no fights.

Her and Damon could handle this.

"No, Elena," Stefan's voice was slight deeper than she ever heard it. He spoke a lot in her class. "Damon is the meanest of the mean. If he finds out. I don't know what he'll do."

Jeremy finally looked at Elena. He cracked his knuckles and stretched his muscles. "He'll kill him."

Jeremy turned his head and made his way towards the door. He opened the door and slammed it shut behind him.

Elena jumped as the door slammed and then looked at the two teenage boys in front of her.

Tyler had his hands clinched and Stefan looked calm but slightly worried.

"I wish things hadn't got so complicated. I'm a twenty two year old teacher with an eighteen year old boy. I'm pregnant and my sister is more happy than I am, which I find pretty hard since I'm the pregnant one." Elena rubbed her stomach and sunk her head low, looking at the floor. "I wish I knew what to do. If I get in Alaric's face then he'll fire and I don't want to lose my job. I don't want to lose my dream, but I don't want to lose Damon. I don't..."

Elena grew quiet and shook her head. She felt like crying and she didn't want to cry.

She just wanted to go home and maybe sit in the tub and soak, but she had many more hours of school and would have to wait.

She hated waiting.

The room was silent. Neither of them didn't know what to say because their owns thoughts were taking over.

What to do?

How to react?

Tell Damon or not?

Not care?

Leave?

Walk away?

Cry?

Shout and scream to the blue sky?

What?

Elena felt her phone vibrate on her desk and she looked over at it and gulped deep in her throat.

It was Damon.

She let it vibrate twice before she answered.

"Hello, Elena. I miss you. I'm on break right now, but I'll see you home soon."

He sounded so happy.

She didn't want to ruin it but he could have been angry that she didn't tell him and someone did.

She'd hate that.

"Damon, something happened at school."

Elena watched as Tyler and Stefan stepped closer to her.

Their eyes were opened wide, slightly wide, not sure what to say.

Could they take the phone with Elena and tell Damon that she was fine and handle the situation themselves?

No.

Damon had a right to hear it from Elena not them.

"What happened? Are you okay? Are you sick? Did you throw up? Is anyone bothering you, I'll beat them up. Where is the gang? They are supposed to be helping you. If you have any cravings, just tell them and they'll run to the store. I'll pay them back later."

He sounded so worried.

Elena was much more in love.

"Stefan and Tyler are right here. Jeremy left and Matt. I don't know where he is. Alaric called me out of class and said somethings." Elena paused and stood up. Her head was starting to hurt and she didn't want it to hurt anymore. Plus she was starving and would have loved if she ate what Damon made her last night.

"What did he say to you?"

She could hear the worry. She could hear all his emotions in his voice.

It made her even sad.

"He knows. He knows, Damon. He knows that I'm pregnant and that your the father."

She closed her mouth shut and felt like catching the words back in her mouth and not worrying about it anymore. But it was already out in the open.

"How?" She could hear the anger in his voice. She could hear it and she wished that she could calm him down but that was impossible. She heard the argument between his father and she was scared. His words didn't sound angry but she knew he was.

She felt it.

"Someone told." She wanted to bite back her words and hold it back and push it down her body and let it burn in acid.

But she couldn't.

"Who told? Don't play with me." He had boom in his voice.

Elena gulped. Took a deep breath. She didn't want to say but she had too.

"Matt."

It was silence. Dead silence on the phone. She couldn't even hear Damon breathe.

Did he hang up and was making his way over to pummel Matt?

Or...

Was he slowly taking it in, that one of his friends ratted him out?

"I'll see you at home. I love you, bye."

She said it back to him, not sure what else to say. She wouldn't be able to change his mind, she knew. She hoped to distract him, to get him off the road of Matt.

But Damon was already on the road to Matt.

Damon was going to nearly beat him to death.

Elena had nothing to say.

Nothing to say at all.

;..;

Matt was walking home. It was nearly seven and he had to meet up with Caroline. She said she was sorry for shouting out someone elses name, Damon no less.

Matt shrugged it off and let it fly past him, even if it still bothered him.

He was almost on his way home from football practice. He would change when he got home and then go to the movies.

The plan was to go to The Grill, but Damon would most likely be working there and he didn't want to face him.

To lie to him.

They weren't friends after all.

Matt continued to walk down the street, his ipod blasting in his ears as he walked.

He was listening to Pantera-Walk and it was a good song.

He tapped to the beat with his fingers on his thighs and didn't even hear the pounds of sneakers hitting the sidewalk behind him.

He didn't know that someone was following him as he walked, whistling to the toon.

The person grabbed Matt by his arm and pulled him around to face him.

Matt stood there stunned at the unknown person who grabbed him.

He had on a black mask and only his eyes were showing.

The unknown person ripped Matt's headphones out of his ears, pulling the device from his pocket and throwing it onto the ground.

Not caring.

The unknown person punched Matt in the face and Matt's head flung back at the impact.

The unknown person kept punching Matt in the face and was chanting.

All Matt heard was,

"We trusted you. We trusted you."

* * *

I hope this chapter was long enough for you guys. I loved writing it and my fiancee helped me write most of it. The last part was all of him and his "gangstaness". I hope the chapter was good.** PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**


	19. Death Sleep

I warn that there is character death. Minor Drug use

Also after this chapter, there will be a time jump!

* * *

It was the next day and Elena was worried.

Damon hadn't arrived at home last night.

Stefan dropped her off at home, driving her car and left her there.

She had a long hot shower and then she threw up again. She took another shower and cleaned herself thoroughly. After the shower, she went to bed. It was six and she went to bed alone and woke up alone.

Damon hadn't arrived home last night and Elena was worried.

It was seven in the morning and she would be a little late to school but she didn't care. All she worried about was where was Damon.

She texted him. The text was filled with rage.

_Where are you? Why didn't you come home last night?_

She placed the phone on the bed and picked out her clothes. Her phone was ringing on the bed and she worked her arms through the holes of the shirt as she made her way towards her phone.

She opened her phone and saw that it was Damon.

_I stayed over at Stefan's. I'm sorry. I won't be mad if you stayed mad at me, just something bad happened last night._

She kept rereading the message.

What could have happened last night that Damon couldn't come home?

Elena didn't know and she hoped it wasn't because he beat up Alaric or Matt.

If Elena thought about it and she wasn't pregnant and a guy, she would have went after Alaric, but she wasn't a guy and she was a girl and she was pregnant.

She could blame Damon for this, for her being pregnant, but she loved him to much. She cared for him too much.

She texted him back, not sure what to say.

_What happened?…Did you beat up anybody?_

She didn't mean to make it sound so wrong. To blame him for something like that but she wasn't sure what to say. She wasn't sure how to ask him so she might as well ask him straight forward. She sent the message and placed the phone down, putting on the rest of her outfit.

For that school day, she decided to wear a dark brown sweater to match her eyes and hair. The brown sweater was tight against her tiny breast, making them bigger. She was slipping into a pencil-skirt that was black and curved around her ass and pulled out her flats when her phone rung again.

_No…Matt got jumped last night. His mother called Stefan's so after work. I came over to Stefan's to watch his mother while Stefan went to go check on Matt. He's in pretty bad shape. I wish I could have done the beating, but I didn't. I didn't._

Elena believed him. She wasn't sure why she did, but she did. Damon didn't beat up Matt but someone did. Someone attacked Matt and hurt him. All Elena could think about was who; Alaric or one of Damon's friends.

Elena texted him back with an okay and I believe you. She told him that she wasn't mad and she would be heading off to school.

It was minutes later when her phone vibrated again.

_Stefan will be over to drive you to school. He'll be there in ten minutes. I'll see you at school, but I still have to go to work. I miss you._

Elena sent him back that she missed him and that she had to finished getting dressed. And that she loved him. She placed the phone in her bag and got back to dressing, she wasn't sure what she was going to do.

Someone beat up Matt and even though she was in trouble for herself and Damon for not keeping their hands to themselves. Matt had told. Matt had opened his mouth and told.

She was stuck because of him. She could have lost her dream job because of him.

She didn't wish that he rotted in hell but that he realized what he was giving up.

Was it worth it in the end?

Was it?

Because in the end, it doesn't really matter.

Matt would get fucked either way.

And he did.

Someone fucked in the ass and left him for dead.

Almost. Almost.

;..;

"I bought baby booties." Katherine was screaming into the phone with excitement.

Elena rolled her eyes and scoffed into the phone as Stefan made a right turn. He was driving her car again and Elena was sitting in the passenger seat on the phone with her sister.

The baby wasn't even there yet and she was already buying baby clothes.

"The baby isn't even here yet. Why are you buying clothes again?"

It was silence on Katherine's side of the phone. She was biting her lip and looking at the sealed and taped boxes that crowded her living room.

Ben's things were wrote all over it.

He was moving out.

"I'm trying to distract myself, sis. I'm tired of this shit."

Elena wasn't fazed. Katherine wasn't a 'beat around the bush' type of girl. She said it out and straight forward were as Elena had to really go around the bush at least six times or so before she said what was on her mind.

"What are you tired of?"

It was a simple question that was asked.

A simple question that could have went with a simple answer but Katherine was going to tell her sister **everything**.

Ben was coming by later to pick up the rest of his things, anyway.

"Ben is leaving me. We got into a fight a couple of nights ago. He told me he was tired of this shit. He said he wanted someone knew and this is all shit because I don't have a date for the party. I'm going to be alone and you know that Aunt Isobel is just sooo going to rub that fact that I don't have a man in my life."

Elena heard her sister sob into the phone for a split second before she heard her let out a loud huff.

She didn't want to cry. Elena understood.

"I'm sorry about that, but think about it as this way. You can go back out in the dating world."

Elena smiled. She was laughing because her sister finally understood what it meant when one was alone. She understood the heart-break and everything in between.

She could finally understand.

"I don't want to go in dating world. I want to get this over with. I'm sick of this. Okay, I just want to take a random guy to the party, show his sexy ass off and then have sex with him hours later after that. Yup, that's my plan."

Stefan turned his head to look at Elena. She was grinning and laughing. She had on her hand on her throat and was choking on her laughter. He thought he had to help her but she continued laughing and it didn't look like she was dying.

"I'm serious….why won't you hook me up with one of your stupid cow's friends. I know he has friends. ALL hot guys hang together, it's like a secret club thing."

Elena laughed at her sister's words and then looked over at Stefan. He was driving and tapping his fingers to the music that was softly playing through the radio.

He looked so pleasant. So hot.

Bingo!

Elena pulled her phone from her ear and covered it on her shirt.

"Stefan, what are you doing a couple of weekends from now?"

Stefan looked at Elena and looked at her confused before he stopped at the red light.

His green eyes were dancing with emotion as he looked at her. He had on a white shirt with, "Vampires suck." across his front. He had on dark jeans with brown ruffed up shoes. His hair was a little wild on his head as he looked at her. He reminded her of an wild animal.

The red light turned green and he drove off.

"Nothing. Why?"

Elena picked up her phone off her shirt and looked at it. Her sister was yelling up a storm at someone.

"My Aunt Isobel throws these formal parties every year and my sister, Katherine, doesn't have a date. I was wondering if you would be her date."

Elena placed her phone to her ear and heard her sister crying. She was crying.

"What happened?" She stopped paying attention to Stefan as she worried about her sister.

"Ben just came by. It's too fucking early for this shit. He just…he confessed he's fucking Robin. Our cousin. Our stupid cow cousin. He's been fucking her. He got HER pregnant. He's been staying with me just because...I hate this."

"Sure. It'll be fun. My mother's brother is coming down to watch her anyway."

Elena looked at Stefan and smiled.

She turned her attention back to her phone and cleared her throat to catch her sister's attention.

"I got you a date."

Katherine quickly stopped crying and sniffed as she took in what her sister said.

Her sister found her a date.

"Is he hot?" She was still sniffling and rubbing her eyes on her baggy gray shirt.

"He's just as hot as Damon could be." Elena laughed at her joke.

Katherine thought it over and tapped her chin.

"Damon is kind of hot." Katherine paused and then licked her bottom lip. "But Damon's yours. Can I meet this date of mine?"

Elena was impressed by this. Her sister sounded better than minutes ago where she was yelling and complaining about Ben.

"I'll ask. We are at school so I'll ask him later."

"Sure, do that. He better be hot Elena because Robin is going to be at that party and I want her fucking mouth to drop to the floor as soon as I walk in with this guy you set me up. If he's not hot, I'll wait nine months and steal my nephew and raise him as my kid."

Stefan pulled up in the parking lot and Elena made a grab for her purse. She opened the car door and got out, placing her feet on the ground as she closed the door and walked over to Stefan. He handed her the keys to her car. She mouthed thank you for the ride and for going with her sister to the party and they both separated.

"You can't steal my kid. We don't even know if it's a boy. I'm hoping it's a girl."

Katherine laughed and then kicked over a box that Ben had left. He was packing the rest of his stuff into his car and Katherine wanted to wreck havoc just a little.

"I find this funny. I always thought I'd end up pregnant, not you."

"Yeah, life's a funny thing."

Elena bit her lip and told her sister her goodbyes. Then she hung up the phone and headed inside of the school. She wasn't late and the students were still loitering the halls, talking to their friends.

Elena's heart fell as she saw a couple, holding hands and making out. Their tongues dueled.

She kept walking passed them though. Her head was held up high and she was staring straight ahead. She wouldn't worry about that. She worry about that at all.

She had a school to teach and a life inside of her to protect.

Protect.

;..;

Damon walked into the school. He was late. He was so late.

After he finished talking to Elena, he took a shower and heard Stefan leave to go pick up Elena. Stefan's mother was asleep next to a trashcan. Her headaches were causing her to lose control of her bodily fluids.

She threw up and peed.

When her headaches started, Damon and Stefan went to the hospital and talked to the nurses. They felt bad for Stefan's mother so gave him a new bedpan that was never used. Stefan accepted it and told them thank you.

His mother was happy. She hated peeing in the bed and Stefan had to pick up her wet sheets.

But he didn't complain.

Damon would have complained but not to her, but he caught himself because if Elena needed help like that. He would have done the same.

But that was hours earlier and now it was eight ten and he was late.

He had to go to work later but he wanted to go to school instead of sleep all day.

He _wanted_ to see Elena.

He **needed** to see Elena.

It was still first period and he had enough time to see her.

He ran passed his locker and hurried towards Elena's class, not caring if a hallway monitor saw him. He wanted to see her.

Damon opened the door to her classroom and stepped inside. She was bent over Stefan's desk and they were talking. Everyone else was listening to their ipods as they finished the last minute touch ups of their stories.

Most of them were done.

Damon walked in and sat in the desk beside Stefan. He sat down and smiled at them both as he pulled out his tablet to write in his story.

He needed one more paragraph and he would be finished with it. He would work it on his breaks at work.

Elena smiled at him before asking him if he needed any help on the story. Damon shook his head no and sent her a look that she new well and passed between them two while in class.

He was going to text her.

Elena nodded her head at him and nothing and walked over towards her desk. She sat down in her chair and pulled out her phone, quickly her thumbs went over the individual buttons.

The students looked up and didn't say anything.

Elena didn't care if they texted in class or listened to their ipods in creative writing class. In her English class, that was a different story except for the same things.

They could text and talk and laugh but when the quizzes came out and there was a test. All that stuff was put away unless she took out her cell-phone. She made it a number one rule that if she brought out her cell or listening device, she didn't have an ipod, they could too. It was only fair.

Damon looked over his story as he waited for Elena to text him.

Minutes later his phone vibrated in his pocket. He dug through his pocket till he found his phone and he pulled it out of his pocket.

It was **Stefan** not Elena.

Damon checked the message and a smile came to his face as he read what it said.

_Your girlfriend set me up with her sister for a party a couple of weekends from now. Is she hot?_

Damon thought of Katherine.

If he was single and was not with Elena and was not in love with her and didn't knock her up. He'd think about going with Katherine. But he was with Elena and he loved her and she was having his kid, so Katherine was like spinach to him. Yuck.

He quickly texted Stefan back. His phone vibrating in his hand as he did so.

The message he sent to Stefan was;

_Her sister, Katherine looks just like Elena, except for having bigger breast._

Damon looked at his other messages and noticed it was Elena.

_U look hot in that dark blue shirt of yours and those jean pants. I want to rape you :)_

Damon smiled and looked up at Elena. The tight brown sweater was making him have a stiff in his pants.

_Ur horny minx. How about I teach you something for once. I'll call it the teaching of Mr. Salvatore._

Damon placed his phone into his lap as he started on his last paragraph.

His phone vibrated again, minutes later. He checked to see who it was. It was both Elena and Stefan.

He answered Stefan's first, to get that out of the way.

_So your girl is a twin?_

Damon smiled at Stefan as he moved his fingers over the keys.

_Fuck yeah. Katherine's hot but I love Elena. If you want. I'll talk to Elena and set up a dinner so you can meet her...wait what about Anna?_

He sent the message and looked at Elena's message.

_I would love that. If you want, I can get a ruler and you can spank me. Maybe I'll wear a halter top and a short mini and dance for you in some boots._

Damon smiled. He was trying to hide the fact his erection was pressing up his pants.

_You better quit before something bad happens. You little minx._

Damon sent the message and then was about to place his phone back into his lap but his phone vibrated again.

He checked the message and opened it. It was from Jeremy.

_Dude, I did something really bad._

Damon sent him back what and waited. He was still trying to wonder who would beat up Matt. Him and Stefan were at the house when it happened and Tyler was on a date with Vickie.

That only left...Jeremy.

The messages came at him quick. The first was from Elena. She was smiling and telling him to do his work. He replied back that he was almost done. Stefan sent him a message with a sure and that would be cool. He also said that him and Anna weren't talking anymore. She told him that she was moving back with her mother. Damon sent him a message saying that sucked and that guys like them them deserved older women.

He sent the message and then looked at the message from Jeremy.

Jeremy solved all his answers but caused more problems, by his simple words.

_I beat up Matt last night..._

;..;

_A couple of hours later..._

Damon was at work and Jeremy was sitting at the bar in front of him. Jeremy was only seventeen so he ordered a coke, but Damon being behind the bar, slipped him some Jack Daniels. No one noticed and if they did, they didn't care.

They were getting paid.

Jeremy's hair was standing on end and he was wearing a gray jacket with blue-green plaid shorts. He had on sneakers and was drinking down the coke/JD that Damon had given him.

As soon as he told Damon what he did last night. Damon told him to meet up with him hours later at the Grill. Jeremy agreed to do so after he made Damon promise that he wouldn't tell a soul. Damon promised and told Jeremy to meet him later. Damon wanted to talk to Jeremy and asked what happened.

Jeremy was prepared for it but wasn't liking the silence between him and Damon.

He hated that. He hated it.

"What do you want to know?" Jeremy came out with it and rubbed his palm against his sweaty face. He felt like he was getting questioned by the cops like in California and that was the main reason him and his dad moved to Mystic Falls in the first place. But now because of him beating up Matt and him afraid that he would get caught, he'd have to move back. He already told his dad and his dad was perfectly fine with it. Something about not enough hot bitches. His dad never met Elena.

"Why did you do it?" Damon kept his voice low and in a whisper as the waitress came from behind the bar to serve the customers. He was leaning down on the bar and was facing Jeremy as Jeremy drowned his drink and tapped the glass lightly on the counter wanting another.

"I just felt my anger take over. Tyler was angry and Stefan was too but I was more mad. You trusted us with this secret and we all know what happens when teachers get involved with students. My brother got into some mess when he was my age. He's twenty six and his wife is forty. He lives in Canada. I can't stand the bitch though."

Damon leaned off the bar and grabbed the cup from Jeremy. He turned around poured Jeremy some more coke and then filled it with some JD. Damon turned back around and placed the nearly spilling drink in front of Jeremy.

"But why did you go after Matt? I could have done it. I still have to talk to Alaric. He put his hands on Elena. Stefan told me. I'm glad that you guys showed up when you did. I don't know what could have happened."

Damon didn't want to think about what could have happened. He would have killed Alaric if he would have raped Elena.

"Damon, you have a family. You have a girlfriend who loves you. Tyler has a girlfriend who's pregnant like you." Jeremy picked up the cup and took a big gulp of the drink. His brain was feeling dizzy and his throat was burning up just a little. But he didn't care. "Stefan has a mother to take care. When I first got here, last year, you guys welcomed me with open arms. I was the strange new kid from California with no friends, who's attracted to black chicks. I'm a fuck up." Jeremy took another sip of the drink and shook his woozy head. "You guys welcomed me and didn't care that I was the youngest. I love you guys for that. I wanted to give something back. You, Damon, on the first day saved me from Alaric. You just walked out of class and saved Alaric for bitching at me because he assumed I was making moon eyes at Cheslie, his assistant.

I'm grateful for all that you guys have done but it's time to leave. I can't be here." Jeremy looked at his messed up knuckles. They were still red from last night when he pummeled Matt's face in. He didn't stop still he heard the ringing of his phone. It was Bonnie asking him would he like some sex because he had the biggest dick she ever seen. He answered the call and spoke. He had beat Matt so much that he passed out. After him and Bonnie got off the phone, he ran. He ran as fast as he could. He cried as he ran. "Once Matt founds out that I did it. He'll send me to jail and I can't survive in jail. I can't. I won't do that to my dad. So I told him that were we leaving and he's perfectly find with it. He knows and doesn't care."

Jeremy kept drinking the rest of the drink and when he was finished. He slammed the cup on the counter.

"Your leaving?" Damon picked up the cup and pulled off the rag from off his shoulder and wiped off the stain that the cup made. He placed the cup behind him and looked back at Jeremy. He felt bad for him. He never knew, but he knew now. "Where are you going to go?"

"Canada with my older brother and his bitch of a wife. Me and my father. We already got the plane tickets. We'll be leaving tonight. I visited Bonnie earlier and told her. She's okay with it. I told her about the list and she told me that she knew. She overheard Miss. Cheslie talking about how big my dick was so decided she wanted to see how big. We fucked all day before I texted you. I wanted to get the last days out, you know. I told you because you would understood. Stefan would be bitching at me to work this out and stay to face my problems and Tyler. I don't know about him. He'd tell me to go and he'd wish that he could. But I don't want to bother you guys with this. We are all friends but you guys have lives of your own."

"Thanks Jeremy. Your a pal. I'd hate to beat Matt. He would have died if I did it." Damon laughed. He was trying to lighten up the mood between them but it wasn't working. Jeremy had this long on his face. He was feeling down and he was going to stay down.

"He almost died when I did it." Jeremy rubbed his temples from his forming headache and looked at the watch on his wrist. It was almost seven and his plane would be leaving at eight. Jeremy stood up and wobbled for a bit before he steadied himself. "I'll be heading out. Take care, Salvatore. If you have a boy, name him after me you hear."

Damon shrugged his shoulders and moved out of the way as a waitress was coming behind the bar to go inside of the kitchen behind him.

"You bet." Damon smiled and watched as Jeremy left.

He continued smiling and didn't even realize that was the last time he ever saw Jeremy...alive.

;..;

_Exactly Eight P.M..._

Jeremy rested in his seat with his eyes closed as the plane took off into the night. He even though he had his headphones in his ears and was listening to Eminem way up loud. He could hear the sounds of the airplane as it took. He could feel the wheels going back inside of the plane as it lifted off into the sky. He could hear the wind outside of the plane as it whooshes passed them as the airplane flew of into the sky.

Jeremy opened his eyes as something fell on his shoulder. He looked at saw that it was a bag of a woman's. She was pushing the bag inside of the compartment above him. She was wearing a tight red shirt that pushed her breast together and she was wearing short blue shorts. She didn't even bent low to see who the bag landed on. She just reached down and picked up the bag and pushed it back into the compartment. Her breast were thrusting inside of his face.

Jeremy instantly grew hard as he watched as her breast moved. She wasn't wearing a bra, that much he knew. He saw her hardening tips as she thrusted her breast in his face. He shook his head and closed his eyes.

He was still slight drunk and his dad had told him that he would meet him in Canada after he visited his sister. She was in California. His dad took another plane while Jeremy took this one. He combed his hair back and changed his clothes. He was wearing ripped blue jeans and a brown shirt with a monkey on it. It was old and the ends of the shirt were torn. Below the monkey, it said. "If monkeys and humans weren't related, why are humans hairy and scratch themselves when thinking." It was one of his favorite shirts and he wore it for this occasion because it felt comfortable to wear something like this.

Jeremy Timbers never got to relax unless he was away and high off his ass but when he came to Mystic Falls and appeared during the middle of first semester he saw them. The Gods as the women called them. Damon with his bad boy reputation. Stefan, the romantic and quiet type. Tyler who was the ultimate bad ass like Damon and Jeremy. He was also the oldest. He was nineteen. He started school really late. Then there was Matt. He was the second youngest and he was the football player. All the girls wanted to be near him but didn't want him. They wanted Damon, Tyler or Jeremy. They were all bad and Matt was the only good one. Jeremy even remembered how Matt told him one day that Caroline moaned out Damon's name. Jeremy assured him that Damon and Caroline and Damon NEVER fucked. But Matt went nuts and stopped talking to him. Jeremy didn't care though. He never really cared though. Stefan, Damon, Tyler helped him with his problems. They were like girls except with dicks. They didn't show much emotion but they were all there for each other. It was like a weird family. Tyler would be the father and Damon the oldest brother and then Matt and then him. That's what he saw in them and no one NEVER went behind their family. No matter what. So when they all realized it was Matt. Jeremy had got so angry that he went straight home and paced his home. His old self fueling his veins.

But that was all past and Jeremy was moving on with the future. All of that was past.

Jeremy sighed with relaxation and laid deeper into the seat, letting the next song come over him.

**The days are cold livin' without you**

**The nights are long, I'm growing older**

**I miss the days alone, thinkin' about you**

**You may be gone, but you're never over**

Jeremy softly hummed to the song, ignoring his surroundings.

But that all came to an end when someone started tapping his shoulders.

He opened his eyes and removed the left headphone from his ear to look around. It was the woman who's bag fell on him. She had long red hair that was curled at the ends. Her hair was held back by a black headband that was on her head. She had pretty dark green eyes and she was smiling at him.

Which meant that she wanted to talk.

Jeremy pulled out his orange ipod and turned the volume down. He could still hear it and sighed as she began to speak.

**If Proof could see me now, I know he'd be proud**

**Somewhere in me deep down, there's something in me he found**

**That made him believe in me, now no one can beat me now**

**You try, it'll be them doors, on Dre's Phantom believe me clowns**

**That means suicide homie, you'll never throw me**

**Off of this course, blow me**

**Bitch I do this all for the sport only**

**But I want it all, I'm not just talking awards homie**

Jeremy's fingers tapped to the song as he looked at the woman.

"Sorry about that. I was trying to grab some gum from my luggage but it seems I don't have any." The woman giggled and Jeremy shrugged his shoulders. He didn't want to talk to her. He wanted to stay quiet the entire time, but as the red head opened her mouth to speak. He knew his much needed quiet time wasn't happening.

Damn.

**Continue, no stoppin' the force Obi, I'm moppin the floors**

**with them, I keep tryna pass it, but they keep on droppin' the torch**

**and it won't be, long til this sport is O-V-**

**E-R, just blazin' and we knockin' them doors and no we**

**ain't pumpkins on Halloween but we'll show up on your porch, so be**

**careful what you say, there ain't no punks over here so follow me**

**Through the fog like I'm S-N-double-O-P**

**Let me guide you through the smoke G**

"I'm Cindy, by the way." She reached out her hand to shake Jeremy's and he took her hand, quickly. He shook it softly before dropping his head in his lap.

"Jeremy."

"Jeremy. That's nice name."

**The days are cold livin' without you**

**The nights are long, I'm growing older**

**I miss the days alone, thinkin' about you**

**You may be gone, but you're never over**

**And it don't stop (oh)**

**And it don't quit (oh)**

**And it don't stop (oh)**

**And it don't quit (oh)**

**And I miss you (oh)**

**I just miss you (oh)**

**I just miss you (oh)**

**Homie I'll never forget you (no)**

Jeremy bobbed his head to the song and fakly smiled before he opened his mouth. "Cindy, I'm not in the mood to talk and I'm seventeen. I'm too young for you." He smiled before he grabbed his headphone to place it in his ear when the lights above him flickered on and off and the plane shifted forward.

Jeremy shifted in his seat as the plane shifted backward and then he heard a weird noise.

It sounded like an explosion. A loud explosion.

Jeremy shrugged it off. He was hearing things, because that sounded like a turbine exploded. That was not it.

**the best thing I could do right now for you Doodi is to rap**

**SO Imma fuck til I die, yeah Ima do it to death**

**And itstead of mourning your death, I'd rather celebrate your life**

**Elevate to new height, step on the gas and accelerate, Imma need two mics**

**Cuz the way that I'm feelin' tonight, everything I can just do right**

**There's nothing that I can do wrong, I'm too strong and I'm just too hyped**

"Oh gosh." Jeremy turned his head and looked up at the stewardess. She was holding onto the seats, she had a good death grip. Her eyes were opened in horror.

"What's happening?" Cindy screamed again as another explosion was sounded. She screamed loud again as the plane shifted downward. The stewardess, who was holding onto the seats, fell forward and rolled down the aisle. She hit her head against the wall and fell out cold. Her body laid there slack as the plane kept shaking and trembling.

Something wasn't right. Something was wrong.

**I miss the days alone, thinkin' about you**

**You may be gone, but you're never over**

**And it don't stop (oh)**

**And it don't quit (oh)**

Jeremy was shivering all around. The plane was going down fast. He looked around his surroundings. Cindy was screaming her head off .

"Move!" Jeremy looked to were the voice was coming from and saw a stewardess clawing onto the seats as he pushed himself forward. He was fighting gravity and was pushing himself to get to the back of the plane.

**And it don't stop (oh)**

**And it don't quit (oh)**

**"SORRY PASSENGERS BUT WE JUST LOST BOTH OF OUR ENGINES AND ONE TURBINE. I ASSURE YOU THAT YOU REMAIN CALM WHILE WE HANDED THIS. RIGHT NOW WE ARE OVER THE SEA, IF I TRY TO STEADY THE PLANE WE MIGHT BE ABLE TO LAND IN THE WATER. PLEASE DON'T PANIC OR YOU WILL CAUSE MAYHEM. THANK YOU."**

Jeremy shook his head. He couldn't believe this was happening. He took deep breaths, to try and calm himself down but he couldn't.

He just had that feeling like he was going to die.

**And I miss you (oh)**

Jeremy turned back around in his seat and moved around very carefully towards the window beside him. He looked outside the window and noticed they were going down extremely fast. He knew right then that no matter what the pilot did.

No one on the plane was going to make it.

**I just miss you (oh)**

Jeremy placed his other headphone in his ear as the song came to an end. He tried to tune out Cindy's screams.

**"WE CAN'T TAKE A HOLD OF THE PLANE. WE ARE FALLING TO FAST. JUST BUCKLE UP AND HOLD ON TIGHT. WE ARE NEAR WATER FOR IMPACT."**

**I just miss you (oh)**

Jeremy already knew that the pilot was lying to them. He heard it in his voice that they were falling way to fast and that they were going to crash and go underwater and drown for lack of air. They were just going to drop slowly and each of them were going to die slowly. Then Jeremy thought of the stewardess that hit her head against the wall. She was near death, the way she hit her head.

She was one of the lucky ones.

Well if Jeremy was going to die. He might as well do it his way.

**Homie I'll never forget you (no)**

Jeremy dug through his pockets and pulled out his glass case holder. He opened it and removed his fake glasses from the pouch and threw the glasses out in front of him. He dug deeper in there and pulled out a small blunt. It was tiny and he dug deep in his pockets for his lighter. He still was surprised that they didn't notice the lighter. It must have been because the person watching the machine wasn't paying attention. So he sunk by with the lighter. He was lucky.

Jeremy lit the lighter and passed the flame over the end of the blunt. After the blunt was good and lit. He threw the lighter on the floor and relaxed into the seat as he smoke the blunt in front of him.

He promised Stefan, Tyler and Damon he'd stop smoking, but he was going to die so might as well.

He continued hitting the blunt as he felt his brain shutting down.

**Homie I'll never forget you (no)**

He was going into eternal sleep. He closed his eyes and put out the blunt by pressing the burnt end between his fingers. He let it fall from his fingers as he laid back and closed his eyes.

**Homie I'll never forget you (no)**

The plane's tip hit the water and went beneath the water. The window's cracked as the water hit the window, as the plane went deeper and deeper beneath the water. Water etched into the plane as it sunk down below.

Jeremy stayed seated as all the other passengers ran about the cabin, trying to get out.

He stayed seated as the water came up to his feet. He didn't even fret as the water rose.

The water from outside the plane was pushing, pushing against the glass.

It finally broke and all the water flooded in.

The water came up to Jeremy's waist and his ipod died. He felt a slight shock go through his body. He removed his ipod from himself and let it float. Cindy was swimming towards him, she couldn't swim so thrashed as she was sinking.

Jeremy floated slightly as the water came up to his neck.

He was going to fight it. He wasn't going to fight it.

He was high and he was slightly drifting.

He closed his eyes and let the water take over him as it covered over him.

He wasn't going to fight. He wasn't going...

Jeremy struggled.

It was his body's natural reaction.

It wanted to survive. It wanted to swim out and save himself.

But there was nothing that Jeremy could do.

If he tried to swim.

He'd have to breathe and he was high.

It wouldn't go down well.

It wouldn't.

He'd just have to sit there.

He would or float there as it seemed. His head was underwater and he felt the water fill his lungs and his body.

The plane kept getting lower and lower.

There was nothing for him to do but die...

It was minutes later when he couldn't hold on anymore and he slowly closed his eyes from the dark blue ocean sight before him as he closed his eyes.

If he could fight, right now, he wouldn't be able too. He wouldn't be able to at all.

He wrapped his arms around himself as his body sunk to the ground of the plane floor. The water was all around and all he could do was lay there and go to sleep, death sleep.

Jeremy laid on the floor, his arms around himself.

He was getting his peace sleep.

His peace sleep.

Jeremy laid on the plane floor with his eyes closed and he drowned.

Drowned ever so slowly.

For it was Death's sleep.

It was death's sleep.

**The days are cold livin' without you**

**The nights are long, I'm growing older**

**I miss the days alone, thinkin' about you**

**You may be gone, but you're never over**

**And it don't stop (oh)**

**And it don't quit (oh)**

**And it don't stop (oh)**

**And it don't quit (oh)**

**And I miss you (oh)**

**I just miss you (oh)**

**I just miss you (oh)**

**Homie I'll never forget you (no)**

**

* * *

**This was sad writing this. I will explain more things next chapter. There will be a two month relapse. I don't beg but please tell me what you think of the chapter. I really would love to know.

I'm sorry about the lighter thing. I know it would never happen in real life.

**Please review.**

**DomO  
**


	20. Goodbye to you

**The song is by Michele Branch- Goodbye to you**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

One Week later after the plane accident…

Bonnie wore a black veil over her face as she stood in the water. Her brown hair was pinned up in a tight bun and she was standing in the ocean water. There was bowls of candles around her, floating in the water and drifting from side to side. Her long black dress was floating behind her as she held the microphone in her hand. Her face was stained with black mascara, from the crying since she got there. She looked at all the people in front of her. They were all in black; mourning the lost bodies from the plane crash.

There would have been funeral's but the divers couldn't go deep down in the ocean because the plane had sunk deep into the water. So everyone of the deceased people on the plane were standing on the beach, in black. The women were crying and the men were wearing shades, holding their faces so they wouldn't cry.

Bonnie lifted the microphone to her mouth and inhaled deeply before she started to sing.

Since she was the only one willingly to sing. She picked one song that would be perfect for this moment. She just hoped that she wouldn't cry during this moment.

She was saying goodbye.

"Of all the things I've believed in. I just want to get it over with tears form behind my eyes. But I do not cry; counting the days that pass me by."

She sung deeply and song her song fill of pain.

Jeremy was on that plane. He drowned on the plane and she was one of the last people to see him alive.

And she hated the last thing they did was fuck.

Jeremy was a great guy and she hated that he died. He died, by himself not knowing any of the people on the plane.

Bonnie didn't love Jeremy but something was there. She hoping that when he got to Canada and she finished school, that she could visit over there to see him. She was hoping to have a relationship but that idea was long gone.

Jeremy was dead.

Those were her thoughts as she continued to sing. She was on the last part of the first verse. She wasn't going to sing the entire song, just part of it.

Only part of it.

This...being here for her...was to much.

Too much.

He was alive and he was dead.

Alive and then...dead.

Tears flowed from Bonnie's eyes as she continued to sing. She wasn't going to stop.

This was for him.

All for him.

"Goodbye to you. Goodbye to everything I thought I knew. You were the one I loved. The one thing that I tried to hold on to. The one thing that I tried to hold on to."

Bonnie rose her hand in the air and waved it in a circle as the song became apart of her. The wind was kicking up behind her and she continued to sing. The cold wind was making her tears cold against her face but she kept on singing.

It was all for him. She wasn't going to stop.

"And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time. I want what's yours and I want what's mine. I want you. But I'm not giving in this time..." Bonnie paused and sobbed. She was saying goodbye. "Goodbye to you. Goodbye to everything I thought I knew..." She stopped and held the microphone close to her chest.

She was saying goodbye.

She said goodbye.

;..;

Damon had his arms crossed in front of him. One hand was intertwined with Elena's as they stood there. Bonnie was still in the water; crying. Her back was faced to them as she stared out into the sea.

No one said a word. No one coughed or moved an inch.

They were mourning.

They left each other to mourn.

Damon had on all black except for a green shirt that was bought by Jeremy. It had a guy sitting on the toilet, asleep while his wife nagged him. Jeremy bought it for him so Damon found it appropriate to wear it. His jacket was black and so was his black slacks and his dress shoes. Elena was dressed in all black as well. She had a short black dress that was tight around her backside and her front, she had on glasses to cover her eyes and a bouquet of roses in her other hand.

Damon had a thought to rip it off her later but he pushed that aside.

Not now. Not now.

He looked out into the sea and gazed at the sun that was disappearing into the sky. It was going to be night soon.

"Hello, Damon."

Damon turned and saw Belle coming up. She was dressed in all white and she was smiling. Her gray hair was loose all around her shoulders and Stefan was walking her over. He had a grim facial expression, he was brooding.

A expression Damon never saw on his fellow brother.

"Hello Belle. You look lovely." He turned and bent his head low so she could kiss him on the cheek. She did. A soft peck and stood beside him, glancing over the woman that was holding his hand. Stefan had dropped his mother's hand and was glancing out at sea as everyone else was, saying their goodbyes.

"Who is this?" Belle couldn't stop looking at the woman that was holding Damon's hand. She was ordinary and something she thought she never see Damon with. Last woman Belle seen Damon with was a dumb blonde bimbo, Sarah something. But Damon did tell her of some woman that he was dating and planning on being with in a serious way.

Eh.

Elena turned her head and looked at the woman that was on the left side of Damon. She removed her glasses from her face and faintly smiled at the woman. "I'm Elena, Damon's girlfriend." She didn't raise up her hand to shake her hand. She was holding roses in one hand and was holding Damon's hand.

It was smoothing to her.

Belle smiled and nodded her head.

"I heard about you but never suspect you looking younger." Belle leaned in towards them and whispered, not minding her son's gaze far away from them. "Older from what Damon told me but I don't mind. You guys make a great couple." Belle chuckled lightly and then pulled back from them. She touched her hand on Stefan's arm and he turned around, hoping his mother wasn't about to have another attack.

"I'm going to go find my brother. I would like to go home now. Too much singing and death around here for me."

She went on her tippy-toes and kissed Stefan on the cheek. His face was stunned.

"I'll take you hom.."

Belle shook her head. "Nope. Enjoy. I loved Jeremy as much as you. I want you to say your goodbyes. He deserves that." She looked out at sea and blew a kiss. She blew another and another before she closed her eyes and looked at the sea. The waves were crashing against the shore and against Bonnie as she still stood in the water.

Belle looked at the trio once last time before leaving them to go find her brother, leaving Stefan, Damon, and Elena alone.

"I wished he was here right now." Stefan, Damon, and Elena turned and saw Tyler and Vickie walking up. Tyler was wearing all black, no jacket. It was wrapped around Vickie as she was wiping away the tears from her face. She had on a dark purple dress and it was loose, almost hiding her big belly. She finished wiping her eyes and placed the tissue tight in her hand as she looked up at the sea as everyone else was doing. "I'm pregnant and silly and I'll probably just be bouncing around sooner or later but Jeremy. He was a good kid. He was a friend you know. No matter what anybody tells me about him. Oh, he was a pot-head, he was a bad boy, or he was just nothing."

Vickie paused and turned towards Tyler. He dug in his pants pocket and pulled out a smashed paper rose. She took the rose from him and flatten it out as best as she could. She held it in her hands and then blew. The paper rose flew into the sky and rotated and turned before settling into the water. It floated there as the wave and water carried it away.

"Jeremy was something. He was one of the first to know that I was pregnant. He promised he'd be there. He was the one who talked to me about cheating. That it wasn't right. That my Tyler was a good guy and deserved much better than what I was giving him. I stopped right then. He lightly smacked me against the head and told me that Tyler was the one for me. I cried and he held me, but that was so long ago. Now that he's gone, I don't know who to run too anymore. I don't have a lot of friends because of my status at school. Bonnie talks to me but that was only to get close to him and I feel like it was all worthless because he's gone. Jeremy's gone and it's all because Matt wouldn't keep his mouth shut. If he wouldn't have told them Jeremy still be here. He'd still be here." Vickie ran her hands through her hair and sighed. She knew she was wrong for blaming Matt, but she wanted and needed to blame someone.

Everyone else around her, didn't judge her. They just nodded their heads and stood there quietly watching the sky darken.

"You know what I miss most about him." Everyone turned to Stefan and saw that he had his hands in his pockets and was looking at them, a smile on his face. "He always could make the best out of any mood. Like if he was standing here and someone else had died. He'd laugh and say cheers. They wouldn't have to be here anymore."

"Yeah, I missed the fact that I never knew the boy." Everyone turned their heads and watched as a look-a like Elena was walking towards them. She was wearing the same thing as Elena was wearing except her breast were about spilling out of her dress and she had on heels, not flats. Her hair was curled up tight and she was wearing light makeup as Elena wore none. "Sorry," The look-a-like Elena came up to them and wrapped her arm around Elena's waist. "I'm Elena's twin sister, Katherine. She said you were going to be here. So I decided to come. Pay some respect."

Katherine was holding a red rose in her hands and she leaned over and threw the rose into the water. The waved carried it away as it did the others. She turned around to face the crowd behind her and stepped beside Elena and stared out into the sea as everyone was.

No words were spoken as she stared out there with them.

They were amazed that she looked just like Elena.

Same nose. Same hair texture. Same facial features and same everything...except for Katherine having big breast and Elena didn't. She just had a nice shaped ass.

That the guys secretly admired but never said anything to Damon.

He'd surely kick their ass.

It was a long silence before Katherine said anything. She was looking around and saw the people. She looked around and didn't say anything. Her sister had called her to tell her to meet her at the Westward beach for the funeral. Katherine didn't want to go but felt that she should pay her respect. So she went.

Elena, also told her that Stefan would probably be there. So of course, Katherine had to see for herself who this Stefan was.

She still wasn't sure who he was. She saw a guy with dark hair, and then a boy with blondish-brown hair. He was off by himself, his hands in his pockets. Katherine looked off into the water and noticed that someone was just standing still as the waves crashed against her.

It looked like a quiet painting.

The girl standing there with her black dress flowing behind her. Most of her hair was released from he tight bun she wore it in and whipping about her head as she stood there.

Katherine knew what the girl was doing.

She was saying goodbye.

"You know what I hate about these things." She stepped out and turned to face them. Even the girl in the water, turned to face her. "This is a funeral, right? Of some dead people that you all knew. Why don't you feel glad that they are dead. Death is a bad experience but it is also good. We sit around here and cry and weep for them." Katherine pointed towards the sea, behind her as she continued to speak. "They wouldn't want that. We can say our goodbyes and that's about it. You can't just waste tears on them. You don't cry for them, you stupid cows, you smile and laugh because they are gone from this cold and hated world. They don't have to deal with what we have to deal with. They are gone." Katherine shook her head and pinched her nose. "Death is everywhere. We can't stop it. We can just embrace it and wish them well off where ever they are." Katherine lightly smiled as she walked back over to Elena and wrapped her arms around her sister.

Elena accepted the hug, by dropping Damon's hand. She wrapped her arms tight around her sister and hugged her. Tears fell down both their faces.

It wasn't long that everyone started crying as well.

They were going to do as Katherine said.

Cry it off and then embrace the life that everyone on that plane lived.

They were going to celebrate.

;..;

Katherine stood off onto the side of her car as she waited for her sister to come from the beach. She had a soda in her hand and was drinking out of the can.

After everyone cried; they went to the store and can back with food and pits and drinking products and then they partied.

It was well seven o' clock at night and Katherine was tired.

She hadn't even met the Stefan kid yet.

Pity.

She finished her drink and drowned it, throwing the can soda into the trashcan that was far from her. It landed with a perfect hit and she clapped her hands.

She was bored.

She crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot into the ground. She looked up at the sky. It was darkening.

She was tired and sleepy and was piss...

"Hello, are you Katherine?"

Katherine turned her head and looked at the blondish-brown haired boy coming up to her. He had the nicest green eyes she ever did see.

"Yes, are...you Stefan?"

The boy nodded his head and she almost dropped her jaw.

He was fucking fine as hell.

"So, your the one for my date for the party? I like that." Katherine started smiling and he started smiling as well.

She scanned his eyes up and down, checking out his body.

She couldn't wait to get him naked.

Ooh yeah!

"I kinda like that too." Stefan was looking at her face and it shocked Katherine. They would usually stare at her breast but as she noticed Stefan was staring at her, not her big asset.

Hmmmm.

"Would you like to walk around for a bit?" Katherine placed her hand on Stefan's arm and she nodded her head. He carried her away from the car as they headed back to the beach.

She wasn't tired anymore and she wasn't feeling sleepy.

The funeral was looking up for her...

;..;

Damon was rubbing his hands through Elena's hair as they stood off to the side. He was trying to calm her down from her breakdown.

This was the fourth or fifth time that she was crying.

He was used to her mood swings and he hated that he would bring up their date thing that he had promised. He just didn't have enough money. He was planning on renting a cabin or taking her just road trip or just make dinner in their house and just have fun there.

He was still thinking about it, but Elena wasn't crying over that.

She was crying over what her sister said and her baby. Their baby.

"...what if he dies inside my belly? What if our kid is bad and he hates us so he kills himself and then he...what if he becomes gay and decides that...Oh God what if our baby ends up like Katherine?" She started to cry harder and Damon rubbed her back, to try and calm her down. He was rolling his nose in her hand as she continued to cry.

Elena didn't know why she was crying, she just felt that she should cry. It just wouldn't stop feeling so down.

She couldn't stop feeling so down. But Damon was calming her down and she liked that.

She liked that a lot.

"Elena, tell me how are you feeling tonight? I was thinking of running you a bath and rubbing your feet. I was also thinking about giving you and the baby a massage."

Elena looked up at him and grinned.

"Is this a naughty massage?"

Damon grinned as well and his cock stirred in his pants.

His Elena wanted to get down and freaky.

He was kinda liking this day; even though he was mourning/celebrating his friend's death.

"It can be anything you want. I'll enjoy it either way."

He waggled his eyebrows and she grabbed the ends of his jacket and pulled him towards the way of the car when someone in all black stepped in front of them.

Damon caught Elena; before she tripped. She steadied herself as she looked up.

It was Damon's...ex-father.

;..;

Damon stared at Henry as he stood in front of him. Henry's face was dark as his clothes. His eyes were sunken in his face as he held a withered rose in his hands. His hair was standing all over his head.

"Damon, I'm sorry for what I said. I over reacted because I felt jealous of you and Elena. Alaric kept calling me, asking about you too and I didn't answer. I couldn't answer. I feel as if I should apologize for everything that I did. I shouldn't have said the things that I said." Henry shook his head and bit his lip, he was almost starting to chew on it. He was so nervous.

Damon could tell and didn't care.

He really wanted to give Elena that foot rub.

"And I should care because?" Elena elbowed him in the stomach and it took all of Damon not to double over in pain.

Was she going to be a abusive pregnant woman?

Or a horny pregnant woman?

He rather prefer the horny pregnant one.

Who wouldn't come home to that.

"This isn't fair Damon. I'm trying Damon. I'm really trying. I didn't mean to yell at you and say the things I said, but losing Cindy. I feel as if I should hold on to my family. I'll do whatever it takes. I want to make it work, Damon. I lost my wife and I lost my girlfriend. She's dead, died in that plane crash. I can't completely lose you too." Henry felt tears in his eyes and they slowly slid down his face as he continued.

But Damon rose up his hand and shushed him.

"Frankly, Henry. I don't give a damn." Damon looked down at Elena and a bright big ass smile came to his face. "I got a family to worry about now. In nine months, I'll have a son named Jeremy, if its a boy, and..." Damon looked at his dad with his bright ass smile on his face turning into an evil grin. "I'll be a better father than you ever were."

Damon turned towards the sea, his arm tightening around her body as he stared out into the sea.

He was saying goodbye, one last time.

"Goodbye Jeremy. I'll see you in nine months."

Then Damon and Elena walked off towards their cars, leaving Henry there by himself.

He dropped the rose onto the sand and lifted his hands to his face.

His son wasn't dead but he lost him. He completely lost him.

Damon was gone from his life.

He was gone.

Damon had said goodbye to him too.

* * *

I was going to make this chapter, extra long because I was going to add the party towards the end but I feel that they should have the funeral first and it has it's own chapter as the party will be.

I hope that I showed a lot of what was needed in the chapter and I didn't go to fast. I was really thinking about who should I let sing the song. And I thought of Bonnie doing it and her standing in the ocean.

If anyone guesses where the song came from, I will most likely add Delena and Smatherine smut next chapter for that lucky winner. That will be long I tell you. But hot I promise

This chapter was to ALL the people who read my stories and review. I highly thank you for doing that. You don't know how much that makes me smile.

Thank you.

DomO


	21. The bitch pill

The song is by Michele Branch- Goodbye to you is from Buffy The vampire slayer when Tara left Willow.

As promised; there will be Smatherine smut and Delena smut.

But one at a time. .

Now on with the story.

* * *

One-two months after funeral...

"Stefan is so hot. I can't believe he's my date." Katherine swooned and playfully fanned herself with her manicured hands, fluttering her eyes as she sat on Elena's bed as she helped Elena pick out what to wear.

Katherine was already dressed.

She decided to wear a long purple dress that reached her ankles but had a slit on the side, going up her thigh. Her breast were covered by a zip. The zip was all the way at the top, as Elena requested. Katherine, personally, would have kept it just a little bit down.

Just a little.

She wanted her girls to breathe.

Nothing wrong with that.

"Stefan's a looker but I love my Damon."

Elena was in a black strapless bra and white lace underwear. Her stomach sticking slightly out as she stood straight to look in her closet, her finger tapping her chin as she looked over her dresses in her closet.

One dress was long, like Katherine's but black and white, alot of cleavage. The second one was dark green, it was short and came around her thighs. The last one was silver and it hugged all her curves.

Elena made a grab for the dress and took the hanger off the rack. She held it out in front of her and looked it over. She nodded in approval, she could make this work.

"Your wearing that? I'm appalled, wear the green one." Katherine looked at the sliver dress in disgust as she stood up from the bed and looked at the green one. She grabbed the ends and held it out, looking over it.

If she was looking for a dress, she would wear this one.

But she already had her dress on and this was her fuck me dress.

She surely hoped that she was getting some tonight.

Elena shook her head and bent over to grab her heels. They were a pretty silver and it was the same color as her dress.

"Nope. I'm a pregnant woman, that dress is too revealing, plus aren't we supposed to have a girly talk instead." Elena rolled her eyes as she felt her bladder kick up again.

She placed her dress on the bed and ran towards the bathroom to relieve herself.

She came back five minutes later, walking into her room. Her sister was on her phone, texting whoever and giggling.

Elena felt her emotions take her and she was...pissed.

They were supposed to be having girly time and she wanted to text whoever she was texting how rude.

"Your fucking rude. It's supposed to be girl time and you want to..."

"No. Stefan was telling me to tell you that Damon and him will be here in ten minutes. You need to finish. Unless you plan on changing in the limo. "

Elena turned towards her sister.

Limo?

"Limo?"

"Yes, Limo." Katherine paused and placed her phone on the bed as she picked up the dress off the bed and handed it to Elena. "Did you take a pill this morning called bitch, because I think you overdosed." Katherine smiled innocently as Elena snatched the dress from her and un-zipped the back.

"Fuck you." Elena picked up her heels and walked towards the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

She heard Katherine snicker as she dressed.

"Your hot in all but we're sisters and that's disgusting."

;..;

Damon watched as Stefan moved around his room. Damon was already dressed and was tugging on his tie. He had on a soft grey jacket and it hung loosely by his sides. He had on a white shirt underneath and gray slacks with dress shoes. He was combing his hair slightly back as his eyes followed Stefan around the room.

Damon had on grey and Stefan had on black and purple. He had on a purple button up and a back vest on top of it. his pants were black and his shoes were black as well. He was dressed as well, he was just looking for his jacket.

He couldn't find that damn jacket; but Damon didn't care about that. It had been one month exactly after the funeral that he had spoken to Stefan. They were always busy and the only way they could contact each other was through texting. It was fun for awhile but it got annoying. Stefan would call and Damon couldn't answer because as soon as he got home to Elena, he would place his phone on vibrate and hang with her. Stefan was the same; his mother wasn't feeling as good as she used too so even when Damon could answer his phone, Stefan couldnt.

It was unwillingly battle between them.

They could speak at school but it wasn't...it didn't feel right if Jeremy wasn't there.

It felt strange like if you opened up a kit-kat bar and only received one bar.

That's how everyone felt; that they received one bar.

"Where is that thing? Shit, I'm so going to be late." Stefan mumbled and cursed to himself as he looked around his room for his jacket. He texted Katherine and told her that he would be over there to pick her and Elena up in ten minutes.

Five minutes had passed looking for this dumb ass jacket.

Five fucking minutes.

"Stefan," Stefan turned to Damon and Damon was using his toe to point towards the discarded jacket on the floor. Seems that he found it as Stefan was mumbling to himself. "It's right here."

Stefan rolled his eyes at his stupidity and bent over to pick up the jacket. He held it out in front of him and shook it out, mumbling to himself about being stupid and should never throw a good jacket on the floor. He shushed himself after a while and placed his arms into the jacket, straightening it out as he kept his eyes on Damon.

"Thanks."

"No problem. I hope this turns out to be a good night. I really don't want this evening to mess up." Damon placed the comb down and was fluffing it out as Elena liked it so she could run her claw-like hands through it. For some strange reason, it sent blood running south and he was hard.

Then she was overly emotionally horny so he would take her right there. She'd cried during sex and he'd feel like she was depressed but she was just crying because she was there with him enjoying the sex, the slowness. It happened like that every time they had sex and Damon would kiss her on her forehead and tell her that's how he felt about her. He would love her forever, if she allowed him because he'd allow her.

"I see what you mean. Katherine and I have been out a couple of times but I'm really looking forward to this evening." Stefan smiled like a little kid getting candy and grabbed his phone. He had a message from Katherine, telling him that she was done and ready and Elena was as well. He answered back with a smile and a wink, telling her that they would be there soon. The Limo was already waiting for them as he messaged her.

He sent the message and placed his phone into his pocket and ran his hands through his hair, once or twice before he started pressing individual hairs up.

"You guys have been out? Doing what, I must ask." Damon was chuckling as Stefan fixed his hair, ignoring his question. His main attention was on his hair

Seconds later; they were heading down the stairs and outside. Stefan yelled goodbye to his mother and she said bye in a bare whisper. Damon and Stefan kissed her on her forehead as she shushed them away.

She was watching Nikita and didn't want to be interrupted.

They laughed and left; heading to pick up the girls.

;..;

Twenty five minutes and six pee-stops later, Elena, Damon, Katherine, and Stefan sat in the back of the limo as the driver drove on to the twin's Aunt Isobel's house.

They both groaned. She was a hated evil woman and loved sleeping and seducing other women's men. She was well-known for it, very well known for it.

"Elena, you look like a goddess." Damon was sitting next to Elena and was holding her hand in his. His breath was by her ear and she giggled.

"Why, thank you." Elena kissed his cheek and settled further into the seat. She had black flats on her feet and she kinda struggled, earlier, to get in them, but she stuck her feet in and would change when they got there. Her sliver heels were slip-ons.

"Kiss ass." Elena turned her head towards her sister and hissed. She was in a good mood and her sister ruined it.

"Pay attention to Stefan and leave us alone." Elena said as she turned her head from Katherine, trying to ignore Katherine but Katherine was kinda hard to ignore.

"He's texting his mother's brother about his mother's health. He's busy and I love messing with you." Katherine grinned and flicked her tongue between her teeth.

This was sooo going to be fun.

"Fucking bitch. Your such an asshole. You planned on fucking Stefan anyway, might as well start."

Katherine was slightly taken a back by what Elena said. She was never so out with her words but Katherine didn't let it show across her face...until she turned to see Stefan. His mouth was parted and he was staring at Katherine as if she was naked or had grown a second head.

"That's between me and Stefan. I don't know what why your acting like such a bitch. I was just playing around."

Katherine spat back.

She was having fun.

She loved having little spats with her sister on long car-rides and Elena secretly enjoyed them too. It helped passed the time.

And it was extra fun since Elena was pregnant, she got to bring out that bitchy side of her.

Oh yeah.

"Maybe you took too much bitch pill this morning."

Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Well heifer, least I have breast. I don't have to wait to get pregnant to grow em'."

She knew that was a knew low but she wasn't sure what else to say.

"Oh. Well that's fine. Least I have a nice curved ass. Because Damon be..."

Damon clapped his hand on Elena's mouth as she continued her sentence.

Stefan and Katherine laughed as Elena continued to talk even though her words, couldn't be heard.

After Elena stopped talking, Damon removed his hand and placed it back in his lap.

Him and Elena had let hands go as soon as Katherine and Elena started fighting.

It was silence before anything was said.

Stefan had put his phone away and was looking over at Elena and Katherine.

Damon was doing the same.

Katherine was playing with her purple and black tipped nails. Her hair in tight curls as she nodded her head to a beat in her head.

Elena was running her hands up and down Damon's arms as she looked around the limo, she was distracting herself from the silence.

Hmpf.

The pregnant silence.

Ha.

Ha.

Ha.

Elena was not laughing.

She was pissed because her sister started with her and now she was feeling slightly sad.

She was supposed to be enjoying their time before they went to Aunt Isobel's house, the bitch's house.

Elena shook her head mentally and calmed herself down by thinking about Damon. If he could be chill then so could she.

Katherine was being chill and Stefan was too.

Damon was right along with that so Elena could be as well.

"I'm sorry." Elena broke the silence between them.

"About what, sister? We used to always do this. Prepare ourselves for that bitch. You gotta get tough armor for this. Because if you slip up that snake bitch is gonna be riding up your leg, wanting to sneak a bite in your ass." Katherine scoffed and then played with one of her loose curls.

Elena puffed out her loose curls that fell around her shoulders.

"I know. I just lost my mind for a second. Heck, she sneaks up on Damon the gates are coming down."

Katherine laughed and she turned her head towards Stefan, she called him to her and he bent his head down.

Elena saw her sister's lips move but she didn't know the words coming out. So she did the same to Damon.

She said those simple words the brought out the dark fire blue in his eyes.

"When we get time, I'm going to fuck you, silly." She purred and ran her nails down his arms, her nails lightly digging into his skin.

Damon looked at her and then at Katherine. She was smirking and Stefan had a shocked expression on his face.

Katherine must have told the same thing to Stefan as Elena did too him.

He whispered to Elena with the curl of his tongue. "Your going to scream my name, baby. Trust. Me." He giggled like a little girl and Elena parted her lips.

This evening night was going to be fun.

All of them couldn't wait for the fun.

It was time to get the party started.

* * *

**This is the first chapter for the evening to come. The next chapter will start off in Katherine's and Stefan point of view.**

**Then Delena.**

**It's going to lot of anger, and love, and sex and some flirting.**

**I do give warning that Isobel is going to be a straight bitch, cougar thing. Sparks are going to fly and things are going to BURRnN!**

**If you want anything to happen during the party(It's going to last three chapters. This chapter is zero chapter to the party)please let me know. I don't mind.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!-I love them**


	22. Isobel Ben around, Part I

"She doesn't seem like a bitch." Stefan whispered in Katherine's ear as they watched the owner of the house, mingle and talk amongst her guest. Her eyes never leaving Katherine.

It was like their eyes couldn't get off each other, reminded Stefan of being in a staredown between two enemies.

"She is. Don't let her guise fool you. She'll be over here in five seconds, we argue, she says something that throws me off, and then she'll push me out of the way to hit on you." Katherine rolled her eyes as the bitch was coming over. She had her dark hair tied up and a small headband on her head, that was black matching her dress. Her dress was a low-cut and pressed against her tiny breast to make them bigger. A shiny necklace hung from her neck and dangled between her breast as she held a cigarette in one hand and a full wine glass in the other. Her lips were a dark red, like ruby, like black. Her dark brown eyes were watching Katherine's every move as Katherine stood there watching her, glaring at her.

The bitch walked up to them. She was placing her cigarette in her mouth and was taking a nice good puff of it. She slightly pulled her cigarette from her mouth and blew out the smoke into a heart. It was a trick she learned from her former lover.

"Hello, Katherine. How is everything?" She reached out with her hand to shake Stefan's hand, not really paying attention to notice that Stefan wasn't Ben.

Katherine stepped in front of Stefan and she slapped away the reached out hand.

"Isobel, don't pretend you care. I'm surprised you invited us here. I'd think you wouldn't care with your high status." Katherine said dryly.

Isobel scoffed with a smile and then stepped closer to Katherine. Her head bumping hers.

"Move out of the way, little bitch. Just because your my niece doesn't mean I give you special treatment. Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. The. Way. I want to say hi to Ben."

Isobel stepped back and moved her hand to Katherine's arm to push her out of the way. Katherine moved out of the way, not really caring. She was smiling because Stefan was not Ben.

"Hello, Be..." Isobel froze.

This was not Ben.

Katherine's date had green eyes that reminded her of the forest, the woods, money. His hair was standing all over his head, spiked up, blondish-brown. His stare was filled with nothing,plan and bored, maybe.

A smile crept to Isobel's face as she reached out her hand, once again, to shake hands with him. Stefan shook her hand and she admired the grip that he gave her.

Oh, good grip this boy has. And he looks younger. Jack pot! Good grip equals good grip on hips.

Isobel felt herself grow wetter in her dress, she rubbed her thighs together and pulled her hand back as Stefan did the same.

"I'm Isobel and you are?"

"Stefan, Katherine's date."

Isobel chuckled.

"I know but no one really gives a shit about Katherine. She's just trash. You don't want her. You want a real woman." Isobel emphasized on the word real as she leaned closer towards Stefan. She took a sip of her wine and licked her lips at the taste. Her cigarette was still blazing smoke and was getting smaller by the minute.

Katherine watched what was un-folding in front of her and she grew red hot in the face. She shook her head and instead of fighting and throwing a bitch fit because her aunt was hitting on her dates again. She just stepped back and walked away. Her gaze looking for a sister.

She found her by the bar. Damon was drinking, Elena wasn't.

She walked up to them and rubbed her cheeks.

"What's wrong? Did you see Ben? Where's Stefan?" Elena craned her head to see Stefan, to see if his black and purple was walking up, but she no one. The crowd was starting to get even bigger as more people flooded in.

"He's not coming. Isobel got him. She's like a fucking spider. She sees her prey and goes in for the kill. I can't stand this. I hate her so fucking much. I want to smash her face in and..." Katherine trailed on as she shook her head in frustration, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Why didn't you? Katherine remember Ben is here. You gotta put a poker face on so he can't see this."

Katherine rubbed her hands down her face and shook her entire body. She looked back at Elena and then at Damon. He was half sitting on the stool, he was drinking back something brownish that looked like pee.

Was it apple juice?

Katherine would fall on the floor and kick up her legs if it was apple juice.

But she didn't say anything. She just walked past Elena to the bar and slapped the counter.

"Bartender, give me sex on a beach and a lime. Isobel wants to pull out her guns. Then shit, I need to pull out the nukes."

;..;

'If we ever have time, I'm going to fuck you silly.'

Stefan shivered at Katherine's words in his ear.

He wasn't a virgin but he was never open with his sex life as Damon and the rest of the guys were.

He kept to himself and hearing that from Katherine's lips was a...turn on.

He wasn't a virgin to the sex. He knew what to do.

Shed clothes. Lay her down, stick it in, thrust for a bit. You cum and then roll off of her.

It's what him and his last girlfriend did.

He never slept with Anna. She just gave him a blowjob and he didn't like it at first. He felt that it was too intimate but after awhile he kept finding himself asking for more. She'd give it to him and it got down to the point if they were at her house, studying for any test, she just rip off his pants and take him into her mouth. Stefan would continue to study unless he was getting way to into it and thrust up in her mouth.

That was all, but now after hearing Katherine say those eleven words. He grew hard in his pants and looked at Damon with a shocked expression on his face. He wasn't sure what to say back because he really wasn't loud with his sexual actives. He kept them to himself.

But he was secretly hoping that Katherine kept to her promise. He really really wanted to fuck Katherine.

He went out with her a few times.

The first time was to the movies to see some kiddie movie. Toy Story 3. It was a kiddie movie but Katherine wanted to see it, so he took her. They went to the movies and sat there through the entire thing. Nothing happened. Until Stefan had pulled up in her driveway and then she attacked him with kisses. Her kisses were soft and smooth and it brought blood down south. A plus that he avoided numerous times. He'd read if he had a hard-on, which was rarely, lie...most times.

The first date was just kisses. The second time he took her out was to the mall to go shop for the colors. He brought her home and she invited him inside to place the dress in the closet, she had brought other things besides the dress. He laid the dress out on the bed and turned around too see Katherine standing in the doorway. Her hand was propped up against the doorway and her body blocked the way out.

He stepped closer to her, hoping for her to move.

She wrapped her leg around him and pulled him closer, rubbing her pelvis against his and he groaned. He needed release, but he told her that he couldn't do that. She pouted and then asked if he settled for kisses, he had great lips. He shrugged his shoulders and said why not.

There was three dates and then four. Normally a couple who had sex already before the relationship had sex after the fourth date. But Katherine and him waited. She teased him after each date. He'd kiss her silly until she was ripping at his belt. He declined and told her not yet.

He wasn't ready.

But right now, as Isobel, her aunt, was talking to him about things he really didn't give a shit about. His thoughts were focused on craned his neck, looking for her and when he found her dancing and bumping her hips with Elena. He pushed Isobel out of the way, lightly, telling her excuse me before he walked over to Katherine. He grabbed her arm to turn her around. She turned around to face him, a smile on her lips and her eyes were a little hazy.

She was drunk. Not good.

"Are you drunk, Kat?"

She shook her head and then stilled. She looked at Stefan, curiosity in her eyes.

"Nope. I'm perfectly fine just enjoying time with my sister. Are you done with that stupid cow slut bag?"

There was jealously in her eyes and it made him get harder and he wasn't even sure why he was so hard.

Maybe because he waited patiently to have sex with Katherine and he felt that tonight was the night.

"I pushed her out of the way, while I made my way towards you. I want to meet you somewhere and..." He trailed off his words and Katherine's eyes lit up.

She knew what he wanted.

She wanted it too.

Katherine turned her head towards her sister, who was joined by Damon. He was twirling her around the dance floor and she was smiling. His hand was on her back and she was pressed to his body. Katherine saw their lips moving and she wished that she could hear what they were saying but she was happy not hearing as well.

Her and Stefan were going to ride bare back.

Oh yeah!

She grabbed her Stefan's hand and pulled him off the dance floor, passed the bar, and up the grand staircase of stairs as she giggled along the way to the hallway.

Stefan was watching her walk up the stairs. He wasn't down to fuck in someone elses house but that someone was a old woman who was trying to hit on him. She insulted Katherine and made her leave, not with words but with her gestures. Stefan saw when she had left, but was being nice. he didn't want to be mean.

But now he was going to let himself be taken over by lust. He was going to forget about being boring old 'Stefan' but not caring 'Damon'.

"Let's fuck in her room." Katherine laughed and Stefan chuckled.

He knew what she meant by her.

They continued to walk down the hallway till they came to a door. It was dressed in black and had dead roses hanging from the door.

For only that night.

Katherine didn't care and opened the door, turning the knob.

The door opened and they were in cased in total darkness. Katherine pulled Stefan inside. He came inside and was thrown on the bed. He bounced on it and watched Katherine's shape in the darkness. Her outline. She closed the door and didn't even think about locking it. She came over towards him and switched on the lamp next to the dresser

Stefan's eyes slanted and he looked at her through hooded gaze as she took off her shoulders and slid up his body. Her breast rubbed against his erection and he moved his hips in response.

"Unzip my dress. I want to feel all of you." She licked her lips and came up his body, her breast rubbing past his.

His hand reached around her body and found the zipper that was hiding all her secrets, all her assets.

He pulled the zipper down and felt it layer down from her back.

He pulled the dress down as her mouth met his.

They kissed hungrily, lust fueling them.

Katherine rose up her hips and Stefan pushed the dress down her body. It hit the floor and Katherine wiggled on top of him. Her hand blindly reaching for his buckle as they continue to kiss.

Minutes later, after their tongue met and danced around each other. Stefan was out of his pants and he was taking off his jacket, vest, and button up, not all at the same time.

Minutes later after that, he was completely naked under her and they never broke the kiss.

Their mouths couldn't get enough of each other.

Katherine grounded her middle against his erection and they both groaned.

Katherine had on no bra but she had on bottoms, lace bottoms.

Stefan's rose over her ass; he cupped her ass.

It wasn't big and it wasn't too small. It fit just right.

He slapped her ass and pulled her tighter on him, into him.

Katherine pulled back from his kisses and slid down his body. She was taking off her underwear, she was waiting in anticipation. She wanted to see what Stefan's cock looked like.

Seconds later she saw it and she was literally drooling.

It look delicious.

He was huge.

"Your big."

Stefan chuckled.

"I know. Now place your mouth on me sweetness."

;..;

Elena bent backward as far as her belly would allow her, giggling and smiling, looking around the room. Damon pulled her back up and kissed her on the cheek before they danced around the room again.

"You look very hot tonight." Damon whispered into her ear as they continued to dance.

Elena blushed and giggled lightly as Damon pressed her more into him. Her meeting his erection. He felt bigger than the average man, which was true.

"You feel hot tonight." Elena flicked her tongue between her teeth and rubbed her thigh lazily over his erection.

He clenched his teeth and locked his jaw, groaning lightly in his mouth.

"Quit it. Tease."

"Not a tease." She drew out each word as he continued to skate her across the floor.

"Yes, you are."

Elena opened her mouth to tell him that she wanted to go upstairs and ride Damon fast and have him pound her deep but a voice and a smell interrupted her.

"Hello Katherine I see that your fooling with guys younger than me. You can pose as the sweet Elena but you can't be her. Even with this ass. It's fake"

Elena turned to greet Ben. She knew it was him, but his hands cupped her ass and she gasped in her mouth.

She felt sick and violated.

She was going to slap him, but before she could.

Damon dropped his hold on her, pushed her gently to the side, and punched Ben on the face. Sending him on the floor, holding his broken nose.

**TBC**


	23. Isobel Ben around, Part II

Lemons, tasty, spicy, lemons.

* * *

;..;

Stefan groaned out loud into the room as Katherine sucked on him. Her tongue was caressing his veins her hand was making a tiny circle with two fingers and she lubed him up with her mouth as she moved her head up and down his length. He was so big and tasty. Katherine couldn't get enough of him and she hummed around his length as she continued to please him.

It was different for them both; he was the one with the dick.

She was wet and wanting.

He was hard and never felt so much pleasure, in just a blow job. Anna was very good with them and Stefan didn't mind but Katherine was a fucking pro. She sucked him and licked him as if he was a meal and pumped him like she was doing something else that involved pumping with her hands. She was doing very good at it and she was better than Anna.

What more could he ask for

Now Stefan only hope that she was just as tight as his last girlfriend. She was tight but he wanted super tight, like a fucking vice grip tight.

If that made sense.

Katherine pulled back from his length, it slipped out of her mouth as she continued to move her tiny circle over his length.

"Stefan." Her voice was soft and she looked at his member.

It was so hard and long and she couldn't wait to have it inside of her.

Katherine couldn't wait to have him inside of her.

He was wayyy bigger than Ben.

Like a couple inches.

Ben's looked like a fucking car compared to Stefan's monster truck.

"Yes, love."

Katherine felt her girly side come over her as he called her love.

She calmed herself down and stood up, stepping out of her underwear as she stared down at Stefan's naked body. The light from the lamp was casting down on him and he looked so beautiful. That wasn't the right word but he looked so pleasant and she wanted. She wanted him right there.

"Do you want to use a condom or ride bare back?"

She hated condoms but if he was one of those types that liked to wear condoms then she would deal...

Just she hated condoms so fucking bad.

"I don't have a condom on me and I really don't feel like going down the stairs to get one from Damon. Let's just do without. I'll let you know when I'm about too..." He didn't know how to say it. Say those words that meant it was all going to come to a end.

He wanted to last all night with her, all fucking night.

"Okay, perfect." Katherine bit her lip and then slide her legs between Stefan, she grasped his cock again, moving her spit along his cock so it would be easy lube for them both. She was wetter than she could have ever been but Stefan's cock was fucking HUGE!

She'd need all the lube she could get.

Stefan couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her hips and pulled her towards him, laying her on her back as he climbed on top. He looked at her chocolate eyes and saw something there that he couldn't place but at this moment he didn't care. Her legs wrapped around him, her heels lightly digging into his back as she waited. Her arms and hands by her sides, her eyes looking into his.

Stefan wove his hand between them, passing her bundle of flesh, to position himself at her entrance. He took in a deep breath, inhaling her scent of rose and something darker than that. He wasn't sure about that. Her scent was calling to him and he had to have her. He placed his hands by her hand, over hers as he continued to look down at her.

"Stefan, don't be careful. Be as hard as you want." She whispered to him and he nodded his head because that's how he wanted her. He wanted to pound her and dig inside of deep till he made a home. He wanted a home inside of her.

He wanted to mark Katherine as his.

In just a sexual way.

He sliced into her with one quick thrust and she inhaled, deeply. He exhaled.

She was so hot and tight and wet.

He was so huge and thick and long.

He intertwined his fingers with hers and held it like that as he moved inside of her. His cock head hitting that certain spot that only could be reached if the guy was long enough.

And by Katherine's standards; Stefan was long.

If he moved up against her and hovered over her, he'd probably hit her cervix.

No guy ever hit her...

Katherine screamed loud in pleasure and in pain as Stefan moved up her body and released one hand to move her leg up his hip till it rested at his back

His cockhead hit her cervix over and over again as he pounded into her, leaning his head down to kiss her. The kiss was slow and full of caring. He was telling her that he felt bad for making her scream but just the fell of being inside of her was too overwhelming and he wanted to be inside her; inside her deep. He slipped inside his tongue and licked it around her tongue. She wrapped her tongue around his and they stayed like that, moving his head ever so often as he thrusted inside of her.

He pulled back from the kiss and leaned backward, his cock head hitting that G-Spot of hers as well as hitting other spots. He was thrusting inside of her; back and forth, slicing back and forth.

Katherine was coming close soon.

She was shocked. She was never this close, ever.

_Must have been because he has a big dick._

Katherine arched her back and struggled against Stefan as he continued to slice into her, which turned into pounding.

He was pounding her hard.

"Ah…Hmmmm….Stefan…"

Stefan's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he lost himself in the feel of Katherine's wetness, tightness, hotness.

She was like the fucking sun.

Stefan wanted to burn his dick in the sun.

"Katherine….fuck…love your heat."

Katherine was shocked.

The first time that she slept with Ben, he called her Elena and then said sorry because they looked a liked, but Stefan called her by her name. Not her sisters.

Which meant; that he saw her as Katherine, not Elena.

Emotions ran over her and she wanted to cry, to release, but she didn't.

She didn't want to cry, not right now.

She was going to release in the other way.

"I'm cumming Stefan. I'm…"

He pounded into her with much force, much of his cockhead hitting her G-Spot, much of his thick flesh filling her perfectly as he moved inside of her.

"Cum on my dick. Wanna feel those pussy walls of yours throb, baby."

His words sounded sexually and husky. It sounded rough and exciting. He didn't need to tell her twice or thrice.

She came hard; all over his dick.

She milked his cock with all the pent up emotions that were held inside. Her wall tightening around his dick as he fucked her.

Best fuck ever!

Stefan moaned out loud as her walls clenched around him, but he wanted more.

He scooped her up, his arms going around her waist. He lifted her up. Her legs going tighter around his waist as he positioned himself to lay down.

She straddled him and planted her hands on his chest, her nails digging into his skin. She settled onto his cock again and started moving her hips back and forth. His dick still hitting that spot of hers.

"Grab onto my ass…please." She could have pouted if her body would have let her.

Her body felt so weak but yet so pleasured. She wanted Stefan to continue to pound into her till, she was weak and sedated with pleasure. Waves were crashing over her as she started moving faster. Stefan pulled her to him. Her breast hovering over his mouth. He caught one and sucked on one as she continued to move her lower body against him.

He released his lips from her breast and moved to the other. He caught that one in his mouth and Katherine groaned at how hot his mouth felt against her breast.

"Uh…mmmm Stefan." She moved against him faster.

She was near release again.

Stefan pulled back from her breast and his hands grabbed onto her ass as she had asked him too. His nails dug into her ass and she moved faster and more needy against him.

Stefan was near as well but he wanted to wait it out.

"Close…so close. Fuck me Stefan. I wanna scream your name."

A flick of naughty evil ran across her face as Stefan grinned. He moved his hands to her hips and held her down as she fell on him, waiting for him to thrust up.

He did, hard and fast. He couldn't stop. She didn't want him to stop.

Stefan didn't want to stop either.

He thrusted up inside of her faster and faster. He was slow close.

It was at the edge and he couldn't take it anymore. He needed to be more on the edge.

His hands moved to her back and his nails clawed down her back as he thrusted inside of her, leaving nice ass claw marks down her back.

Katherine, in response, humped against him as he sliced his dick into her repeatedly.

"Fuck…Kat…"

"Ah…ah…ah…Ste…fan…"

They were both close and couldn't hold on.

They both shouted out their release.

Katherine came hard on his cock, again.

Stefan stilled his movements as he came deep inside of her regretting that he didn't move her in time.

"Shit, I came inside of you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Katherine shook her head and told him not to worry. He looked at her confused and she chuckled, nervously.

"Ben, my ex, he made me take injection birth control. He never wanted kids and if he did. He never wanted them with me." Katherine quieted herself and laid down on Stefan, as she moved she heard their still joined bodies squish beneath them as she moved.

"Oh. I would love to have kids. I quite like them. I'm the only child so I would love to have a couple of children. One or two, maybe three."

Katherine moved her leg, so she could fully lay on him. His limp dick slipped out of her and Stefan sighed. He still wanted to be inside of her. Katherine giggled and fixed herself on top of him. Her head laying on his left breast as her finger lazily ran around his nipple. His chin was on her head and he looked at the ceiling as they laid there.

"I love kids. I wish I had some of my own but my sister is pregnant before me. So I get to be an aunt you know. I just wish I had a kid so my kid could play with her kid." She sighed and then shook her head, mentally.

She accepted that with Ben; she wouldn't be able to have kids. She accepted it, so why was she bringing it up now?

Because she felt better with Stefan. She felt as if they belonged together.

Whoa, deep thinking.

Katherine had to back track. She didn't want to think of it like that.

She just had amazing sex and she was going to calm her breathing and not think about anything until later. When she cried herself to sleep again because there was no one there beside her.

"I wonder what's happening at the party." His voice was nonchalant.

Katherine opened her mouth in a gasp because she felt slightly offended.

Didn't he enjoy their time together?

But instead of slapping his chest and getting up. She still stayed there like an idiot and continued to ran her hands over his nipple. Sweat was collecting at the back of her neck, her curls there had already fallen. She probably was going to look like Elena, with her loose curls when they left the room.

"Why?"

Stefan chuckled like she didn't know.

"If your Aunt Isobel hit on me. Don't you think that she'll hit on Damon?"

Katherine got it and laughed.

They both laughed as he picked her up by her arms and flipped her over. Her on her back.

They continued to laugh as he slid his growing length into her.

Katherine knew he was totally right.

;..;

"What the fuck do you thinking your doing boy? I was fucking Katherine before you could even think about getting it up." Ben grabbed his nose and blood fell from his nose and dripped onto his white tux. He grabbed a hold of his nose and didn't pay any mind when his date, Robin ran off to give napkins.

She came back with them and he snatched them from her hand and dabbed his nose as he got up and stood before Damon and Elena.

"Don't fucking touch my girl. This is Elena, not Katherine." Elena was behind Damon's arm and she grew wet in her underwear.

Hearing Damon talk like this was hot.

Ben scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Don't let Katherine fool you. She likes to act like Elena but that's her. Except I wonder what happened to her breast. Elena has the ass and Katherine has the breast." Ben set his eyes on Elena, who he clearly thought was Katherine. "Did you get lip-o and finally decided to get rid of those breast. I don't see how he can stand them things in his face. I only truly fucked you because you have nice tits, but after awhile they get annoying. Also got them things flapping in your face. Shit, fucking bitch."

Elena felt like slapping Ben. He was so cruel.

"I'm not a boy. I'm a man much more than I can say for you. This is Elena not Katherine. I know I didn't hit you that hard."

Damon held back his chuckle as Ben was getting really extremely offended about it.

"Yeah, I guess. I fucked Elena, hard and deep. She knows I have the biggest dick that she'll ever see. I'm the best she'll ever have."

Ben chuckled and Robin did nothing but stand there in her white dress. It was long and reached her ankles. Her dark hair was up like her mothers.

"Ben go fuck yourself." A crowd was standing around them as they spoke. Isobel was watching from the sidelines. She was the only one who could tell the twins apart. Katherine had this look in her eyes as if she was up to no good and Elena had this look in her eyes as if she was still innocent. "I'm dating better and seen bigger. Grow more inches, A LOT more and than we'll talk."

The crowd began to snicker so did Damon.

Elena stepped from behind Damon and wagged her finger in Ben's face.

"I'm fucking Elena, you dumbass. Katherine has natural tight curls." Elena pushed Ben till he stumbled back and she was in his face. "You fucked me over and you fucked over my sister but baby, you ain't shit to me anymore. I don't even think about you anymore. You sick bastard."

She pushed at him again but he grabbed a hold of her arms and shook her. Anger was in his eyes. He was about ready to push her back, but Damon saw the movement and got into between them, grabbing on to Ben's hands to let Elena go.

Ben did and winced as Damon was pulling one finger back, nearly touching his wrist.

Damon's had pure anger in his eyes and it was turning Elena on. She couldn't wait till they had time. She was going to fuck him silly as she promised.

Damon leaned closer towards Ben. He said all he needed to say in one whisper. "You fucking touch Elena again and watch you wake up days later with a busted lip and eye." Damon smiled and let go of Ben's finger.

Ben cradled his finger to his body and stepped back. His nose was still bleeding but right now he didn't notice. He stalked away with Robin at his side.

The crowd shrugged their shoulders and went back to dancing, eating, mingling.

Elena turned to Damon and gave him a quick peck on the lips as Isobel walked over to them.

She had already calmed herself from earlier, when Katherine's date, pushed her out of the way to find Katherine. Isobel was angry but after seeing Elena's date. She grew even wetter in her dress, she wasn't even wearing any underwear. She walked over towards them and tapped Elena on the shoulder.

Elena turned around and a scowl came on her face.

She didn't want to go through this tonight.

"What the fuck did you want?" Elena's voice was filled with pure hate and anger. She couldn't stand her aunt.

Isobel was shocked and stepped back at Elena's words. She never heard so much venom and hate. Elena sounded more like Katherine while earlier Katherine acted like Elena.

What the fuck?

"I'm just saying hello. I am your aunt after all. Why such the hurt? I just wanted to meet your date."

And possibly sneak him away from you, she thought as she admired Damon. He was standing next to Elena. His hands on either sides of her waist as Isobel looked at him.

"You see him, now go away." Elena placed her hands over her hips on top of Damon's.

This was clearly a Katherine kind of thing.

"Picking up on your sisters habits I see. I'll go but remember this. All of your men want me and only me and only I can handle their passions. Your just a little girl compared to me."

Elena shook her head and laughed. She stared at Isobel with pure laughter and mocking I her eyes.

"Bitch, if he fuck you. He'd break you. Now if you excuse me, I have other matters to attend too like my boyfriend's needs and mine." Elena turned quick, causing her hair to flip in Isobel's face as she walked off with Damon by her side.

Isobel stood there were they left her.

She was beyond pissed.

She got rejected twice.

The guys usually chose her over them.

Isobel chewed on her lip in anger. She stalked quickly over towards the bar and pushed the people out of the way. She watched as the bartender came up towards her.

"I need a tall glass of vodka…fuck that…just give me two tall glasses of vodka."

The bartender nodded and went towards the other end to get the bottles and the glasses. He poured the glasses as she ordered and she snatched them off the counter. She put one glass to her lips and drowned it, while holding the other in her hand. She placed that on the counter and walked away with the other glass in her hand, making her way up the stairs.

Something was wrong with her tonight.

She been rejected twice.

Asked to dance once and she rejected him.

Isobel drowned her drink as best as she could before she started coughing again. She pulled the cup from her lips and walked towards her bedroom door.

She smiled at the dead roses that hung from her door before she ripped them down, throwing them anywhere.

She made a grab for her doorknob and turned it. She stumbled into the room and closed the door, pulling back to take off her dress when she heard loud moans.

She turned around and she dropped the cup she was holding. It hit the floor and vodka splashed out and hit her shoes and her legs.

She stood there in horror.

Katherine was laying down on her stomach as Stefan was laying down on her. He was fucking her on his knees, something bright and yellow was under Katherine's hips.

"What the fuck?" Isobel screamed.

They didn't stop but continued. Katherine turned her head to face her aunt and she smiled evilly.

Her smile stayed like that before Stefan rotated his hips, bringing Katherine to orgasm.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

2/3

One more chapter after this.

I can't wait till the next chapter.

COME ON I WANT MORE REviews lol


	24. Isobel Ben around, Part III

"What the fuck?" Isobel screamed.

They didn't stop but continued. Katherine turned her head to face her aunt and she smiled evilly.

Her smile stayed like that before Stefan rotated his hips, bringing Katherine to orgasm. Katherine screamed out her orgasm and Isobel stood there in furry.

They were fucking in her bed. Katherine's juice was on her pillow and Stefan was rubbing his juice all over that same pillow.

"What the fuck?" Isobel repeated. Her face was turning beat red and it wasn't from the vodka that she consumed not to long ago.

"We...are...u-mmmm...fucking...get...out." Katherine breathed out as Stefan continued to pound her faster.

"This is my room. You get the fuck out. Wait till I find your fucking sister." Isobel stormed out of the room and walked down the hall. She came towards a door that was slightly ajar and she kicked it open with her foot. Her mouth dropped and she stood there in horror and utter astonishment. Elena's date was leaned up against the bathroom counter, his head was thrown back. His lips were parted and his hands were gripping into the white marble counter. His knuckles were white. Elena was on her knees in the dress. One hand was pumping him up and down, her mouth was around his head and the other hand was full of his sac.

And damn that was a heavy sac.

His legs were trembling terribly and sweat was cascading down his forehead to drip onto his jacket and damn that was a hot sight.

Isobel licked her lips and stood there fixated on her niece sucking on a man's cock. She shook her head seconds later and cleared her throat, making sure to make it loud.

They heard but didn't stop. Elena just pulled her lips from her date's cock and looked at her aunt. Her hand was still pumping him, her other hand was still cradling his balls. Elena's brown eyes were filled with something that Isobel wasn't used to seeing on Elena's face. Her date's face was looking at Isobel too, there was a smirk on his face. His lips were parted just a little and he was smirking. His gaze was on Isobel as Elena pumped him.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

Elena rolled her eyes and huffed.

"What the fuck do you think we're doing? Playing pattiecake? Damon, close the door for me. Mummy still wants her treat." Elena turned around and placed her mouth on Damon's cockhead and Isobel stood there with a shock on her face as Damon reached forward and slammed the door in her face.

He locked it as well. She heard the click.

Isobel screamed at the top of her lungs.

Her nieces were fucking in her house; her own house. If she didn't plan on drinking the entire night, she'd kick them out. But Isobel shook her head and walked down the hallway towards the stairs. She felt a tinge inside of her as she heard the deep moans and the aggressive slapping of hips bumping hips. If she wasn't so turned on she would have said something. But she was just going to go down stairs and drink her ass off.

Wasn't nothing better than drinking your ass off, drinking yourself three sheets to the wind.

;..;

Damon groaned deep in his throat as Elena was standing, her nice ass was sticking out and she was sucking him up. Her tongue was lapping at his veins and he could have swore that she was humming around him. He felt vibrations going up and down his cock to his balls and he wasn't sure where they were coming from. But he was guessing it was from her. She was just so damn good with that mouth of hers, her hot wet mouth.

"Elena, honey, I want to fuck you." He said it with urgency. His dick was getting the attention it wanted but HE, but Damon wanted her. He wanted to bring her up on the counter and dig a hole inside of her deeper and pump her hard and fast as she came all around him. Her pussy walls tightening around him as he continued to pump her, soon after that him following her release. He shuddered. He couldn't wait.

Elena pulled back and looked at Damon. Her brown eyes were smiling as her face. Her hand was still on his rock hard wet member, but it wasn't moving. Her hands had dropped from his balls and it was now on his naked thigh. His pants were at his ankles.

"You want to fuck me on my aunt's counter or room?" Elena got off her knees and stood there, working her panties down her legs. She was smiling like the little devil she was and Damon couldn't wait to pound into her. He couldn't fucking wait.

"Counter. I want to take you right here."

"Good." Elena smiled and bit her lip as she kicked her underwear off her legs.

Damon leaned off the counter and grabbed onto Elena's arms as they moved around the big bathroom. He moved her against the bathroom counter and adjusted her to sit on top of it. She did. Her heels were still on and Damon had the oddest urge for those heels to be digging in his back as he pounded her. He stepped in between her legs and set them on his waist. He braced himself against the mirror behind them and he smirked before he pulled her towards him. Her core meeting his cock. Her heatness making his semi-cold body react in ways he never knew. One of her legs raised to be set on his shoulder as the other still rested on his hip. He was going to be inside her deep, so fucking deep that she was going to scream.

"Babe, you sure you want this? I might knock against your cervix and I heard it feels good but it can also hurt."

Elena wanted to question on how he knew but she wanted- no- she needed him right there and now. She nodded her head and laced her arms through his and placed them on his ass cheeks. She dug her nails into his ass as he sliced forward.

She nearly panted when he entered her. His thick flesh stretched her and he fit perfectly inside of her, his balls were up against her perineum and he rubbed her up and down and she thrashed against him as his flesh was moving all around inside of her. She closed her eyes and laid her head against the mirror behind him, her back arching slightly so he could move against her, move inside of her as he pulled back and sliced forward.

"Shit…feel…so good. Love how you feel." Damon groaned in Elena's ear as he moved inside of her, bumping her cervix a couple of times.

"Keep talking to me…love your voice." She replied back to him as she hitched her hips up so she could meet him thrust for thrust.

Damon licked his suddenly dry lips and groaned, it was deep and animal like. His lower body having a brain of his own as he jack-hammered against her.

"Feel…so…tight…only I can fuck your pussy, right?" He asked Elena as his head titled back. His legs were shivering again and he was glad that she was sitting on the counter or he would have dropped her.

"Yes…" Elena panted as Damon started to pound her. One hand slipped off the mirror to pluck and flick her bundle of flesh. She quivered against him as he flicked and plucked her clitoris. "Only you."

Damon rubbed her clit up and down with his thumb as he fucked her. He was still slightly angry from what Ben said, back at the party. He knew that Elena loved him and cared about him but it was just a male thing. He had to stake a claim on what was his.

Elena was his.

Elena was all his, no one elses.

"Tell me you love me."

Elena's eyes fluttered opened as he continued to move inside of her. She lost it when he rotated his hips in a circle, hitting all her good spots.

"I love you!" She panted and shouted out. She wasn't sure why he wanted her to say that but if she had to say it because he wanted her too, she would. She would do it, no questions asked.

"Who's got a bigger dick; me or Ben?"

She already said it at the party but he wanted her to say it to him.

"_I'm dating better and seen bigger. Grow more inches, A LOT more and than we'll talk."_

"Damon…all Damon…Wanna ride you…" Damon pushed herself against her leg and she moaned out loud, a yelp escaped her mouth and her eyes fluttered opened again.

"No. I want to play with my princess. Princess looked so fucking hot today. You wanted a treat. You get one. I want to take care of my princess. Let me take care of my princess."

Damon groaned loud and deep in his throat as Elena lifted her upper body on her hands and she sat down on him, pulling back up to sit back down on his again.

"Fuck…do it again…"

Elena did as she was asked. Not really caring that if she slipped she could have fell. She was too much into Damon as he was too much into her, pun intended.

"Go…harder…" Elena requested as she felt her orgasm creeping around the corner. It was so close.

"I'm close…" Damon groaned and he pounded against her faster and faster till he felt like he was going to break her, like he was going to break himself under her as well.

It wasn't long that they both cried out and Elena milked his cock and Damon shot his load into her. She felt her walls tighten around him and his cock jerked inside of her.

He slipped out of her, seconds later. He sighed and she exhaled as if she was holding it back. His shoes were stepping on her underwear and he stepped back to pick them off. His shoe's dirt was on her underwear and he chewed on his lip. He handed it to her but Elena shook her head.

"You can keep them or something. We can hang them on the wall or something." She chuckled and set herself down on her feet as Damon pulled up his pants and fixed his clothing.

She stumbled for a bit before Damon helped her stand straight. She yawned and waved it away looking at Damon as if she was innocent and that they hadn't done anything naughty.

Yeah, right.

"Your sleepy. We can go home. I'm a little tired myself." Damon rubbed his knuckles and un-locked the door, stuffing her underwear in his pocket. Elena ran her fingers through her fallen curls and stepped out into the hall. She brought a smile to her lips as she saw Katherine and Stefan step out of a room, Stefan has his jacket around Katherine shoulders. She was putting her heels on her feet and Stefan was talking, moving his lips. Elena didn't know what he was saying but she walked over there anyway. Katherine finally slipped her heels onto her feet and turned to look at her sister. They were both smiling as well as the guys behind them.

They all knew who got sex and how it was by the roughness of their hair.

"Where you guys came from?"

Elena pointed towards the open door behind her.

"And you?"

Katherine pointed towards the door behind her and Elena's mouth opened in shock before she closed it shut.

"You fucked in her room. Oh, your sick and dirty but I like it. I was planning on doing it in there too but we were too occupied in the bathroom."

Katherine shook her head and laugh.

"Me and you think a like. Now tell me what I'm thinking now." Katherine placed her hands onto her temples and closed her eyes. She was rubbing her temples and Elena was looking at her sister as if she was focused and concentrating.

Elena laughed and then slapped her hands onto her sister's back as the boys behind them were nervously laughing, not sure what to do.

"You want to leave. I want to leave. I guess we did bring out the fucking nukes."

Katherine giggled and made her way towards the stairs with her sister, Damon, and Stefan following behind her.

"Baby, we brought out world war on her ass."

They all laughed, chuckling and sharing jokes. Damon and Stefan lagged behind to talk. It seemed they hadn't talked in years, even if it was a couple of weeks. Katherine and Elena were holding hands as they waited for the limo to pull back up. They were outside in the cold night air. They were speaking of their activities with the boys.

Thirty minutes later; they piled into the back of the limo and waved at the pissed off faces of Ben and Isobel. They were both steaming pissed off red and the others in the limo had red faces from laugher.


	25. The guests and HER!

Three months after the party

"…fuck no." Katherine shook her head and wagged her drink full of vodka at them.

It was nearly one o' clock in the afternoon on a Sunday. They were all at Katherine's house. She was wearing a baggy grey shirt of Stefan's, he had slept over, and big mini shorts that hugged her ass just right. Stefan was sitting on the couch behind her, sitting in a angle where he could see everyone in the room if needed. He was scratching his head and was yawning. Him and Katherine were still sleeping when Elena and Damon were knocking on the door. Stefan decided to see over at Katherine must days because his mother was getting better and she met Katherine, liked her, and was glad that her son was enjoying someone else's company besides her own. It was a lot easier when Stefan finally told his mother that him and Katherine were dating, three weeks, at the time, and his mother was okay with it. She welcomed Katherine into the house and didn't mind that she stayed over. His mother was doing way better than before, seems like her doctor found her tumors and helped her get rid of them. She was perfectly healthy as a cow and Stefan could hang with his girlfriend without worrying about his mother. And last night; he decided to hang with Katherine and was planning on fucking her all day…that was until Damon and Elena knocked on the door rambling about their idea. Elena's stomach busting through her thin black material.

She had her hair up in a high ponytail and was wearing a black shirt with shorts and slippers. Damon was wearing jean ripped shorts and a blue t-shirt. He had a cap on his head and it was tilted backwards with sneakers, different from his usual attire.

They were sitting on the couch opposite Stefan and were holding hands. Well were trying too, Damon's free hand was rubbing against Elena's stomach as she was talking to her sister about what her and Damon came up with two nights before.

"Kat…"

Katherine shook her head and took a quick swig of her drink. She didn't drown her drink but she held it in her hands; waving it around in her hand, most of it splashing around her as she shook her head. She was still saying no.

"Don't "Kat" me. I'm not going to be a fucking…whatever you are, Lena. I'm looking for a job. I don't want to be…" She drawled on as she was trying to register in her mind what her sister worked as. Nothing came to her so she silenced her thoughts by taking another drink. She drowned it in one gulp and placed it on her black coffee table before she sat on Stefan's lap. He shifted her to one side and let her sit on his thigh as he focused on Damon and Elena.

Elena looked sleepy and tired and Damon just looked a little agitated.

"Kat, I'm a teacher. I'm near five months and I got at least three-four months of me being parent. I'm starting to show and I can't keep this a secret anymore. Alaric came to visit me on Friday and he knows that I'm pregnant. I'm going to be having this baby soon and Damon saved up enough so we can go to the doctor tomorrow. I'll be having the kid in a couple of months and I don't want a miscarriage. I really want to have this baby. You're my sister and I only ask this of you. Just be my substitute till I have the baby. Alright. I'll do whatever it take…"

"Fuck no…I said Fuck no. I love you. You're my sister but I don't know anything about teaching. What do you think that I'm going to do? Stand up and walk around the class and teach. Please there are better people to annoy me."

Elena shook her head. It was wrong of her to come here. She stood up and Damon stood up with her. He rubbed her belly as she liked. She took a calming breath before she looked at her sister.

"I knew it was wrong of me to come here. I knew that you would say no because your so selfish that you only think about yourself. But Damon begged me, he got on his knees and begged me to come here to ask you. I'm only asking for a couple of months, that's it. All I need. Your not really doing anything but sitting on your ass and fucking Stefan into the ground and he has school. Did you know a day before Jeremy died. Him, Stefan, and Tyler saved me from Alaric. He had me against the lockers and told me that I was his. He knows about my pregnancy and I was so close into losing this baby in my belly that I would have fought before he put his hands anywhere near my lady parts. That was my plan but I couldn't move. It was the middle of the day and I was this close into being raped and they came. Stefan and them saved me. So you go head and fuck your new little boyfriend. I just needed this from you. All I need. But I'll just miss my doctor's appointment tomorrow and go to school. Maybe it's time I tell everyone about my dirty little secret. Not like you give a shit about me anyway. You slept with Ben even after what he did to me. You cursed at me for deciding to be a teacher and I bet your slightly pissed that I'm pregnant and you aren't. I'm sorry that I can't share this with you but I just wanted help that's all. But I'll go. Shit I don't need people around me who are selfish. Bad for me and the baby." Elena rolled her eyes and felt tears coming to her eyes. Damon say them coming and he grabbed Elena close to him. He rubbed her back as he had rubbed her belly, telling her that it would be alright as they headed out the front door.

They were out of the door when Katherine got up from Stefan's lap and was running out her open front door.

"Wait, I'm sorry. I…"

Elena turned and looked at her sister. Her face read pure anger and there was something behind her brown chocolate eyes.

Something like sadness and pity.

"Don't." Elena raised her hand at her sister, quieting her before she placed that same hand on her stomach, rubbing it. "I knew you were a bitch. I knew within my heart, but this isn't about me or you. I'm going to be giving birth to a little kid and your going to be an aunt. We have to grow up. Damon is the head bartender at The Grill, he gets more pay, seems his boss was selling drugs and got caught. I have a raise because I teach English, History, and Creative Writing. Jenna got fired. I'm growing up. I am grown up. Why won't you?"

Katherine stood there in her doorway, opening her mouth like a guppy before she closed it shut.

She had nothing to say.

"And you're the one who came out first."

Elena turned her back to her sister and headed towards her blue SUV. Damon opened the car door for her. She got in and didn't even look at her sister. She stared off towards the side, not paying attention. Damon came around the front of the car and got into the drivers side. He started the engine and pulled out of the driveway not even giving Katherine a backwards glance.

Katherine watched as they pulled away, driving off, tears welling up in her eyes. She wiped them away but they continued to come. Stefan came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her as she cried. She turned around in Stefan's arms and wrapped her arms around his slim hips, digging her nails into the sweat pants that he was wearing. She held on tight as she could as she cried. Stefan backed up slightly so they could get inside of her house. He closed his the door and pressed his back to it, sliding down the door and Katherine slid down with him. Her tears were turning into cries of sobs as her tears hit Stefan's naked chest.

He sat against the door and Katherine climbed into his lap so she could huddle herself closer. He rubbed her back as she cried and he told her that it was okay. He kept telling her that as she continued to cry.

"It's not okay." Katherine said between sobs and she pushed against him. Stefan sat against the door stunned as Katherine sat there. Tears were running down her face and she looked slightly mad. She had wore mascara earlier that morning and it was not streaming down her face. "That's the only sister that I have. I treated her like shit and yet she's still there. She still has a place in there for me somewhere in her heart. After our mother became a alcoholic, we kind of separated from each other. I stole Ben from her. I seduced him and he dumped her. I got him because she was with him and she was happy. I had no one and I wanted to be happy too. I just finished breaking up with a guy named Zach and he was terrible to me, just like Ben was. They both had a crush on Elena and the first time me and Ben ever had sex…he moaned out her name. He said he was sorry and kissed my forehead but yet, he never looked me in the eye or couldn't stay off my breast for that matter. I actually thought me and him were going to build something together and I was wrong. Now my sister just left pissed off at me and I don't know how to fix it."

Katherine wiped at her face but the mascara still stained her cheeks. Her brown eyes were still watery but she was not crying. She was sitting on the floor in front of Stefan and he was consoling her as best as he could with his soft expression which Katherine liked. She was kinda sort-a feeling better.

"Fix it the best way that you know how, babe." Stefan pulled Katherine to him and he kissed her on her lips, a soft peck turning into a hot heated kiss.

"You ever had sex on the ground?" Katherine stuck out her tongue and licked it across Stefan's lip.

"Nope, but have you Miss. Gilbert been ate out on the floor?"

Katherine didn't even have time to answer before Stefan pushed her to the ground and ripped her shorts and thong off her body. He opened her legs and flicked over her folds, grinning like an evil man.

;..;

Monday…

Damon and Elena were at the doctor's office. Elena went home Sunday night thinking about should she miss school or not. She didn't want to feed into Alaric's claims on her, but her and Damon saved up for this appointment and she was going damn it. She was just going to miss the first two periods, they were boring anyway. They had to fill in her schedule with Jenna's classes since she got fired. Something about her and Alaric sleeping together. Elena rolled her eyes, she didn't care.

She was in the doctor's office. She was wearing a blue gown that came around her ankles as she laid against the bed that the nurse told her to sit on. Her hair was pinned up in a messy bun as she looked at the ceiling above her, trying to count the little dots in the wall. Damon was beside her. He was wearing a white shirt with baddies daddy across his front in black and bold letters. He had on blue jeans that were ripped at his knees and black sneakers. It wasn't his usual attire but he was just so happy about this. He couldn't wait to see his little seed dancing around in her belly.

Not like it would be dancing in her belly, he just wanted to see it moving around in there.

He wanted to see it breathing.

Elena counted each little dot that she could before the doctor walked in. Elena and Damon both looked at the woman. She had on a long white coat that reached her ankles with a pink top and a blue skirt with black heels. They clacked against the white tile floor as the doctor moved her chair to sit in front of Elena.

"How is everything? My name is Mrs. Pearl."

Pearl smiled and then placed her clip board she was holding onto the table beside her and reached in her pockets for her gloves and then reached further down into her pockets for the gel. She snapped her gloves onto her wrist to make sure they were in good condition before she opened up the gel and squeezed it out onto her gloved hands.

"I'm good. Just I can't wait till the baby is out. I miss my figure."

Damon chuckled at Elena's words and then moved the gown out of the way as Pearl kept pointing to it. He peeled the gown back and looked at Elena's belly. He felt his blue eyes grow watery as he looked at her belly, it seemed it looked bigger than last time since he see her like this. Opened. Exposed. Sexy.

Blood traveled down south to his dick and it was his will power to command it down.

"That's good. Just exercise a lot and the baby will come out smooth and easy. Trust me. My doctor instructed me to sit on my ass and just be a pregnant woman and I told her hell no. Worked out easy for me. I'm putting this gel on my hands so I can calm you down. I know your slightly nervous Elena but everything is fine. I don't do what regular doctors do because I find that regular, ordinary things are boring. So I'm going to place it in my hands and rub it over your belly and then Damon is going to squirt a mast amount on your belly, just a bit extra so you guys can see on the monitor beside you. If you would like I can print out the picture for you."

Pearl smiled and then rubbed her gelled hands on Elena's belly. Elena took a deep breath and closed her eyes getting lost in the feeling as Pearl rubbed her belly. She cooed and sighed as Pearl moved her hands and Damon squirted the blue substance on her belly. She giggled as he rubbed a tickle spot of hers.

They were all done, seconds later, and Elena opened her eyes as Pearl brought the machine down on her belly and moved the gel around with it circular motions that were calming and smoothing to Elena. Her toes nearly curled at the sensations.

Elena and Damon smiled at the screen to her left as she saw her baby. She saw a head and some legs and some feet…

Wait, whoa.

Elena had to do a double take. There was four hands and four legs.

Oh shit, her baby was going to be a freak, but it was hers and Damons and she was going to love it anyway.

"Look I see two babies in there. I guess you guys are going to have your hands full. I see twins in there." Pearl cooed as she continued to move the machine over Elena's belly.

"There are two of them in there?" Damon asked as he stared at the screen, he was fixated on what he was looking at. He couldn't take his eyes off of what he was seeing.

It was beautiful to him. This was what happened after him and Elena did it, when they made love. This is what happened after. He wiped his eyes and looked at the screen, he continued to stare at the kids in her belly.

He mouthed to everyone and no one.

"My babies. I love you already. My babies."

;..;

It was nearly eleven o' clock and Damon was driving Elena's big SUV to school. It didn't take long from the doctor's office and Damon was glad. He would have loved to spend time at home with Elena, but she practically pushed him out the door to go to school, kissing him and giving him a suck job before school. Something about good luck or have a good day.

Damon was too racked up with pleasure that he didn't hear her. But oh well, he kissed her on her lips and it turned hot and heated as he told her good day as well and that he would be back after seven. He had school and then work; he got off work earlier now since Max got fired.

He pulled up into the school parking lot and pulled into a empty parking space. He turned off the engine and opened the car door, grabbing his messenger bag, putting it around himself as he closed the door, locked it, and placed his keys into his pockets. He yawned then shook it off as he headed off into the school. It was lunch time and he would go by Elena's class right quick to see who was watching her class and to ask about any missing assignments.

Masts of people were passing the halls and he walked by them without giving them a backwards glance. One girl tripped as she stared at him. She must have been knew as she gawked at him. Damon wasn't paying attention though. His mind was too set on looking in Elena's class. More girls kept gawking at him and he was slightly getting annoyed until he looked down at his shirt. It said Babies Daddies across it's front, big and bold. He shouldn't have worn the shirt but he loved watching the Maury show and decided to buy a shirt off the site. He got the said shirt two weeks later after he bought it. Now he wished he hadn't worn it today, but Elena smiled all big and bright as he put the shirt on. So even though it was sort of embarrassing, he kept it on for her.

So he was going to continue to keep it on for her.

He walked up towards the door and peeked inside. He saw someone bending over in tight skinny jeans and he was not liking the view. The chick had no ass in her skinny jeans and what she was wearing was skinny jeans! Damon shook his head and opened the door, stepping inside not caring that twenty sets of eyes were on him. He kept staring at the mysterious chick's butt as he walked towards her desk.

"Excuse me ma'm, I'm sorry. I had to go to the doctor's office with my girlfriend."

The mysterious chick rose up and smiled at him.

Damon was shocked.

The mysterious chick was…HER!

"It's okay. How is your girlfriend? Is she okay?"

She gave him a smile and Damon knew right there who it was. They looked alike but their smiles were way different. When Elena smiled; it was warming and caring. When She smiling it was dark and evil.

Damon leaned towards her and said in a low whisper.

"Katherine?"

She bit her lip and whispered back.

"Who else could it be? The bogeyman."

* * *

Sorry if it seems like I'm rushing, but two more chapters after this and it's the end. If you want me to go over anything. Let me know and I will post it in another chapter or so. If you would like me to fix anything please don't be afraid to ask. Thanks.


	26. Speeding

That same Monday but later on

Damon sat in class, his last class, looking at Katherine. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Stefan was staring at her but for another reason, very differently from why Damon was staring at her. Stefan was staring out of admiration. Damon was staring at her in shock.

Katherine looked precisely like Elena. She had on a loose dark purple blouse with skinny jeans, heels that were wrapped around said skinny jeans. Her hair was straight and reached her shoulders as Elena's. She had on no makeup, made her look innocent, even though she wasn't.

Damon probably would have said she was beautiful and sent her text but it was Katherine not Elena.

"Alright, I have a hangover from last night. Just watch this movie." Katherine walked over towards her laptop, she double tapped the touch screen mouse and clicked on the movie.

The students placed their school materials for the class away into their backpacks; a confused expression on their face but as soon as the movie started everybody groaned.

"Gosh, not Twilight!"

"Yeah, I seen that already six times with my girlfriend."

"Team Edward, all the way."

"Team Jacob bitch. I'll hit your ass in the head with a shovel."

Katherine paused the movie and walked into the front of the class. Her butt was half way sitting on the desk and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Sorry, my boyfriend and I was watching it last night. He loves the movie. I can't stand Robert…" Katherine stopped, trying to recall his last name. When she couldn't think of it she rolled her eyes and took a quick glance at Stefan who was smiling smugly. She was also looking at Damon who was shaking his head at Stefan. "whatever it doesn't matter. I have a lot of movies on my laptop. We can watch whatever you want."

"Let's watch the rest of Twilight."

"Fuck no."

"Alright then, I have another a comedy. I guess we can watch that." Katherine walked over back towards her laptop. She bent over and tapped her finger against the laptop as she looked for the movie. The screen behind her showed the class everything that she was doing. They watched over the thousands of movies that were showing on the screen. They heartily sighed when she settled on one movie; Transformers.

"Hellz yeah."

"Shut up, Megan Fox is hot."

Katherine shook her head and started the movie. She rolled her desk chair over to the side and sat down. She felt Stefan's eyes on her back and Damon's as well. She'd talked to Damon about her decision later. Right now she was posing as her sister and she was going to help her.

Least that she could do for all the pain she caused.

Least that she could do.

;..;

Two months later…

Saturday

Elena waddled as best as she could to the couch. Her hair was pinned up in a high ponytail and she wore Damon's old white shirt and some short shorts. Her gigantic belly was nearly going to kill her. It was so huge that she had to use bigger shirts than normal because of it. It must have been because she was skinny, who knew. Elena didn't. But she was used to how big she was getting. She was a 36B and now she was a 38D. Elena hated that she had to buy more bras. Her bras were gone because they broke from the massive weight of her breast. Damon didn't mind though. He loved playing with them.

And Elena loved when he played with them. They had amazing sex after-wards and the orgasms for them both was fucking amazing. If Elena could speak for herself Because she so was.

Ha.

She sat down on the couch, laying herself out because she didn't want to sit down. Her back was killing and she rather be at school teaching but Katherine handled it just fine. Katherine would call her or come over and they would discuss plans for the next day. Katherine even told her that her and Stefan fucked on her desk on Saturday because he was late to her class, which was technically Katherine's own fault. She asked him to be late.

Elena shook her head and tried to clear her mind from the thoughts forming in her mind. She was so not going to think about her sister and Stefan fucking.

Yuck!

Elena made a grab for the remote that was on the dresser beside her. She clicked the TV on and turned the volume up as Hellcats came on. She sat there and watched. It was a re-run but she didn't mind. She'd be falling asleep minutes...

Elena's head fell back onto the pillow and snores fell from her mouth.

She woke up moments later. Someone was knocking on the door nearly about to break it.

Elena got up with a groan, it took her awhile because she cut off the TV and had to slip her feet into some slippers but she finally got to the door. She hoped it wasn't her sister. They already discussed the plans and tests. One or two months from now Elena was going to be having the baby. Elena rubbed her stomach with one hand as she reached for the door knob with her other. She un-locked the door and turned the door open, standing back to open the door.

She stood there in shock, this would be the fourth time she seen him.

The first was at his house when he kicked out his son. The second time was at the funeral. The third time was at the store, she was buying food and the fourth time was right now. He was standing in her doorway with a vanilla folder in his hands.

"Don't slam the door in my face. I want you to give this to Damon."

Henry pushed the folder at her and she took it. She was pregnant so a scowl drew on her face.

"What do you want? Damon is not here. He's at work and I will not have you interrupt his time at work. He's actually more happy without you in his life."

Henry rose up his hands and formed the peace signs with his fingers.

"I came here in peace. I don't want any drama between us. Just please here me out. I'm going away back to Italy and I plan to stay there. I have no son or other kids to take over my business. I already signed the papers. The business will be signed over to him when he graduates high school. I would written it for when he turned twenty but I don't want my business going corrupt because of it."

Elena looked at Henry with fire in her eyes but she let it simmer down.

"You hurt him a lot that day you know. He tried to hide it from me, but I know." She paused and then came to realization. "How the hell did you know where I stayed?"

Henry smiled and giggled. His hair was a mess all over his head. He wore a black suit, his tie was all around his neck.

"I'm a Realtor. I know where everyone lives, but please give this to him. He won't accept it from me. Just please talk to him. Just because I disowned him doesn't mean that I don't still love him. I was there for all his doctor's appointments and just to hear that he got so stupid and knocked up some broad. It hurt. I didn't want him to end up like me. But he loves you. I see it in his eyes..." Henry rubbed his temples and groaned. "I better get leaving. Damon will be off of work soon and I don't think it's a good idea to have a fight in front of the pregnant woman. And everything that I've ever said to offend you. I'm sorry." Henry turned around and made his way off of Elena's front yard, that was until she ran up to catch him. She grabbed his arm and spun him around.

"Leave an address. The kids are going to be born soon and I think they deserve their grandpa."

Henry shook his head.

"I think it's better if I don't. If Damon wants to talk to me, he knows where the house is at. I was a bad father. I don't want to be a bad grandpa."

Elena nodded her head and let Henry go. He walked off towards his black truck and got in.

Elena watched as he drove away. She looked down at the papers in her hands.

He was going to be angry and probably throw things but she knew that him being a bartender wouldn't pay for twins.

Elena walked back into the house and locked the door. She walked towards the couch and sat down, looking off at the black screen as she waited.

;..;

"No, I will not accept anything from that bastard." Damon picked up a cup and threw it against the wall. It smashed and broke as it made contact. "He disowned me. I will not look after his business. It will rot."

Elena stepped to the side as another cup came against the wall behind her. It was behind her. She had moved out of the way and picked up the vanilla folder that he had thrown on the ground when she handed it to him.

"He thinks that he cane walk up in here and act like he didn't do anything. He can go fuck himself."

"DAMON!"

Damon turned towards Elena and closed his fist together. His fist were red as his face. He was so damn angry.

"Stop acting like a child. You will graduate and you will take after the business. Isn't this what you wanted? Stop acting like you don't care. Your job is not going to look after us. We are having twins, honey. What if I get pregnant again? The tips you make will not support us." She was yelling at him now, her pregnancy hormones were fueling her.

"Oh whatever. It will and it can."

Elena shook his head. "Your so fucking stubborn. Your a dumbass if you think that's what's going to happen. Your a dumbass if you think your tips and my little money from working is going to help us with twins"

Damon's heart dropped in his chest. Her words stung.

"Your the fucking dumbass." He didn't mean to say it. He was just so hurt.

Elena scoffed. Instead of arguing, she walked off and walked upstairs, went towards the bathroom, locked herself in the bathroom and cried.

;..;

Monday Morning...

They hadn't spoke all week. They had been avoiding each other all weekend.

But Damon had to stop this. He was sorry for what he said. He didn't mean to say it. He was just so angry.

He grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him as she was walking towards the door to go downstairs. He grabbed her and kissed her on her lips.

"I'm sorry for everything that I said. I didn't mean too say those hurtful things. Just I, myself, was hurt."

Elena nodded her head and kissed him back. She was not mad at him anymore. All was forgiven.

She pulled back from the kiss to walk over towards the bed and she opened her naked legs.

They both loved sleeping naked.

"Please make love to me."

Damon didn't talk or say anything except something that he couldn't get out of his mind.

I love you, Elena. I love you so much."

I love you, too Damon. I love you, too."

;..;

Two months later...

Elena screamed her head off as she was sitting in the hospital, her legs were wide open, her core was in the doctor's face as the doctor told her the words Elena didn't want to hear right now.

"Push, Elena. You gotta push sweetie."

Elena rose up her head and looked at Damon. He was standing next to her and he was rubbing her hand. It was meant to smooth her but it ended up pissing her off.

They were having morning sex again, well were about too when her bladder broke. So they rushed towards the hospital, calling Katherine and Stefan. They rushed out of school, not caring about Alaric who was yelling at them. He was getting fired anyway. It was heard through the halls that he knocked up Jenna.

Oh well.

Katherine and Stefan were in the waiting room, waiting to hear if the babies came out and if Elena was alright.

"Push, Elena. I see the head."

Elena turned her head towards the doctor and spat with venom in her voice.

"You fucking shut the hell up. You don't have a..."

Elena groaned and screamed, her hand tightening around Damon's as she pushed with all her might. The first baby already came out, it was a little boy.

"Almost..."

Elena shot the doctor a glare and the doctor quieted himself down as Elena continued to push.

"You can do it honey. I'm here. I'm here."

Elena nodded her head to Damon's words.

She pushed and pushed with all her might.

She heard a high pitched scream from the baby and she passed out.

;..;

Elena woke up with the babies screams moments later. She was only out for three seconds before her eyes opened up and she watched as Damon had his mask off and was holding the boy in his arms. The nurses were cleaning up the other one. Elena hoped it was a girl.

"Elena, you did good. Now heres your baby girl."

Yay, she won.

Elena took her baby from the nurse and cradled the baby to her chest. Damon leaned towards her with the boy and she looked at them both. Even if they were babies, they were going to be some sexy people when they grew older.

"I have a name for the b..."

Elena hushed him and kissed her baby girl on the head. The doctors were cleaning her up and all she focused on was her babies. Her and Damon's babies.

"The boy is Jeremy Junior Salvatore and the girl is Bunni. I know what we both said about the names, months ago but we promised Jeremy and I liked the name Bunni. They are so cute."

Damon smiled and kissed Elena on her head. She closed her eyes and accepted the caress.

"Yeah, Jeremy."

Damon stared at his two kids and he felt tears well up in his eyes. He wasn't going to cry out of sadness, but happiness. He had a family and three weeks from now he'd be graduating and taking over his father's business. Everything was going great and he had to cry, so he did.

Elena wrapped her arms around him and Jeremy as Jeremy and Bunni slept in their arms. Elena and Damon cried as their kids were sound asleep.

* * *

I''m sorry if it's two fast. My brain was racking with how to put all the ideas together.

Hope you like it.


	27. Epilogue

Epilogue

A year or so later…

Damon smiled as he held Jeremy in his hands. He was clapping his pudding hands together, making a mess of his clothes. Jeremy Junior had short dark hair and dark bluish eyes. He had skin as Damon's but he had Elena's lips. He was wearing a dark blue shirt and some jeans with blue sneakers. He was sitting in Damon's lap as Damon looked around the house that he just bought two weeks ago for him and Elena and the kids. Damon himself was wearing a white shirt and black jeans, black boots were on his feet.

Someone called out his name and Damon lifted up his head and smiled. He nodded his head as he smiled, bouncing Jeremy on his knee as he waited for Elena to come back with the food.

They were celebrating their house and new life. They were still in Mystic Falls but his Realtor business was making faster money than his dad ever did and Damon guessed because he was such a young stud. Elena would stare at him senseless if he said that.

"I wonder…how is that two guys, young teens, meet two beautiful women and knock them up?"

Damon looked up and grinned. It was Stefan.

Stefan still looked the same. He had darker hair that was gelled up as always, loose hairs on his chin was growing out to form a south patch. He wore a red shirt and black jean shorts and sneakers.

"I don't know. I started it before it became cool."

Stefan rolled his eyes and sat down in the chair beside Damon, admiring the scenery of all the people that were there. The couples that mingled or kissed and the kids running around playing with the others. It was party and everyone was acting like it except Damon. He had his son in his lap and he didn't want to bother his son.

After taking them home from the hospital and taking care of them. They were both a handful, but Damon loved Jeremy and Bunni. He loved them both. When Elena, got sick, he took care of them without complaints. When they needed to eat, he cooked for them not even caring if it was just a sandwich. When they wanted to take a bath with him even though he wanted to take it with Elena, he didn't get mad. He took a bath with them and played with Jeremy. Elena took a bath with Bunni. Even though Bunni was young, Damon felt weird taking a bath with his daughter. But now since they were both one, they liked taking baths by themselves and visiting their aunt and uncle. Which gave Elena and Damon some great time alone for some sex.

Oh yeah!

"How is Katherine?"

Damon wanted to break the silence between him and Stefan, so he knew if he asked about Stefan's girl than he would answer. Damon was the same way.

"She's good. She's in the bathroom right now, fixing her clothes. I kind-a ripped her dress just a little." Stefan laughed and shook his head, his eyes glancing over at Jeremy. He was slapping his cheeks with his pudding hands.

"That's good…Jeremy stop. Your mom is going to get mad" Jeremy stopped slapping his cheeks and slowly stood up. His hands met the table and he pulled himself up and turned himself around to face his father, a big chocolate smile on his face. Damon ran his hands quickly over Jeremy stomach and Jeremy laughed, giggling before he slapped Damon's hands away. Damon looked at the chocolate on his hands and he mouthed a thank you to Stefan as Stefan handed him a napkin. "How far along is she? Last I heard it was four months."

Stefan reached forward and touched Jeremy on his arm. Jeremy giggled and showed his messy hands to his uncle. Stefan laughed and grabbed another napkin off the table. He wiped away the chocolate off of Jeremy's hands. When he was finished; he dropped the napkin on a plate next to him.

"Can I see him?" Damon nodded his head and handed Jeremy to Stefan. Jeremy giggled and reached for Stefan, kicking his legs against the table as he did. "She's good and Elena?"

Damon chuckled. He knew that topic would come up. He was still shocked himself when they found out she was pregnant…again. But they would be able to deal. They loved their kids and were glad to have another. Plus the money that Damon was making would support them both.

"Two months…"

"What are you guys talking about now?"

Jeremy clapped his hands together as he sat in Stefan's lap. Elena and Katherine were walking over with huge plates in their hands. Bunni was walking beside them, she had her own plate in her hands. She wore a green dress that was tied around her neck, on her feet was light green sandals. Her brown hair was curled at the ends and split into two pig ponytails as she pushed her lettuce around her plate. She stepped up beside Damon and showed him her plate. Damon took her plate and laughed as Bunni turned to sit in the chair beside him. Elena had already set her plate on the table and was laughing as Katherine continued rambling on and on about her big her breast were getting bigger and her ass wouldn't stop expanding.

Elena sat Bunni in the chair and Damon handed her back her plate as Stefan handed Jeremy to him.

"Your ass going to keep expanding? Kat, you don't start growing till the babies are at least full grown inside of there." Elena pointed out as she started to dig in her plate. Bunni was right behind her.

"I don't care. Gosh, I can't believe this. I never thought I be going out with some hot stud."

Elena rolled her eyes and bit into her salad. She was eating healthy for the time being. If she had any meat in her mouth, she'd probably puke, well except for Damon's meat.

Ha.

"I started it first before it became a trend." Elena pointed out again as she reached for a napkin that was on the table and handed it to Bunni. She was biting into her burger, most of the pieces were cut into tiny pieces.

"Well my kid is going to be older that your kid." Katherine pointed at her sister's stomach and she rolled her hands. They both had on the same outfit; a sundress that rose up high over their belly. It was still long enough to cover up their olive legs.

Everyone ignored her comment and Katherine slapped herself against the head as she realized that Elena's kids; Jeremy and Bunni would always be born first.

Damon smiled as Jeremy struggled in his lap.

"What do you want sport?"

"Play time. Play time." He exclaimed as he jumped up and down in Damon's lap.

"Okay. Okay" Damon scooped Jeremy in his arms and placed him on the ground. As soon as Jeremy's feet touch the ground, he ran off, giggling and laughing.

"Did you wash his hands of the chocolate pudding?" Elena dropped her fork from her salad and looked at Damon. If he didn't she was going to yell at him as she chased after Jeremy or have him chase after Jeremy.

Whichever.

"Yes, dear." Damon said dryly as he looked over at his daughter. She had eyes like him, they were just as bright as his. "Bunni, why avoid the lettuce? The deserve to be eaten too."

Bunni shook her head and pushed her plate from her and crossed her arms. She stuck out her bottom lip and shook her head again. She was not going to eat the lettuce no matter what her father told her.

"Sweetie, lettuce is good for you. Makes you big and strong. Don't you want to be big and strong so your brother won't have to protect you all the time."

Bunni shook her head again and turned her head from her plate. She had finished her burger bites, she was not going to touch that lettuce.

"I'll get you icecream later if you do." Damon grinned and looked at his daughter as she turned her head back to the lettuce on her plate. He had her there.

"Fine, but I want a triple scoop."

Damon nodded his head and shrugged his shoulders. He'd do anything to make his daughter happy, his family happy.

"I want icecream too…" Katherine looked at Stefan and glared at him as he sat there, staring at Bunni. She hit him against his shoulder with her hand and he jumped as she did. "I want some icecream. You better go get me some." Stefan rubbed his now bruised arm and nodded his head. He stood up from the chair and patted Damon on the back.

"I'll see you later. Game tonight."

Damon nodded his head and watched as Stefan left. Katherine stood up and picked up her plate, walking after him. Bunni bit into her lettuce and stuck out her tongue. The green on her pink tongue looked mushy and nasty.

"I bit into it. Can I have icecream now?" She whined as she watched her aunt and uncle off into the distance.

"Sure." Elena said as she finished her salad, rubbing her stomach and leaned to kiss Bunni on the forehead. Bunni jumped out of her seat and giggled happily as she ran off. "Remember to tell your aunt to call me." Elena yelled after Bunni as her green dress flowed behind her.

"This is magical."

Damon looked at Elena. She was smiling and her hair was up but most of her hair was curled down to frame her beautiful face.

"What's magical?" he asked her confused. Was she talking about the fact that she was pregnant again or was that a code word for them to have sex? Because Damon wasn't certainly imaging her saying that all the time.

"Everything. Me being with you. Us having two wonderful kids. This house. I'm completely in love with you and you're the same way with me. I got to keep my dream job and you love your job. Everything is un-believable."

Elena was smiling and she reached out with her hand to touch Damon's. He reached out and their hands touched over the table.

"Miss Gilbert, it is. It is."

Elena tsked at him and laughed. Her laughter was warming and it warmed his heart. He was glad that they were together and had two kids together and…

"I'm not a Ms. Gilbert anymore." Elena corrected him as she stood up and walked over to him. Damon opened his arms and adjusted her as she sat down in his lap, her cool breath was in his face. "I'm a Mrs. Salvatore now." She flashed him her blue ring that had dolphins swimming around the stone to him and they both smiled before they met in a sweet and passionate kiss.

**The End.**  
**

* * *

**

I would like to thank ALL the people who reviewed.

Badboysarebest, IkeaGoddess.

I'm glad that you enjoyed the story. I'm very glad that you enjoyed the story.

Check out my new story: To love a monster and sooner or later I'll write my OBGYN story.

If you have any ideas please let me know


End file.
